Happily Ever After is Worth Fighting For
by Humble4
Summary: Bella receives a gift of the Twilight Series from her ancestor who mysteriously disappeared over 300 years ago. Her choices are to move to Forks or run in the opposite direction. What is a girl to do?
1. Part 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. All recognizable characters belong to SM.

Happily Ever After is Worth Fighting For:

A Bella and Edward Story

It was an extremely humid day. Bella found herself dragging her weary body home from school. Her last period had been gym. She really wished she could build a time machine. Then she'd be able to go back in time and strangle the person responsible for making gym a mandatory part of the high school curriculum.

She had tied her long brown hair up in a ponytail. She had always received compliments about her lovely hair. On most days she was very fond of it but today it was really seemed to be weighing her down. Her petite form was absolutely soaked in perspiration by the time she made her way up her driveway. She was ready for a nice cool shower the minute she got in the door.

As she stomped up the steps leading to her porch, her chocolate brown eyes lit up with delight when she spotted a surprise waiting for her.

The surprise came in the form of an unassuming parcel which was wrapped in simple brown packing paper and tied with string. It was addressed to Isabella Marie Swan. Huh? No one she knew called her that. Everyone she knew addressed her as Bella.

She lifted the heavy box, carried it inside and opened it. In it, she found a letter, four books and a file of what appeared to be an incomplete manuscript for a novel. The books were called Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse and Breaking Dawn. The incomplete manuscript was called Midnight Sun.

Although Bella was an avid reader, she'd never heard of these books. Truly puzzled, she tore open the envelope that contained the letter. She hoped that it would shed some light about her present. The elegant script read:

_Dear Isabella,_

_I hope this letter finds you well. Although we haven't met yet, I feel compelled to help you. _

_I have enclosed for you a set of books that were written about your life over the next few years. In the books you will read about events that have yet to occur but will unless you act to change said events. _

_After reading the books, you may choose to stay away from Forks or you may choose to face things head on. _

_Whatever your choice, I will respect that choice whether I agree with it or not because all humans are given free will to make their own choices in this world. _

_Please be very careful with what information you share with the Cullen family and the __Quileute__ tribe if you do decide to go to Forks. I have not given either of them this information for a reason. _

_In the books they held all of the power and the results were not always favorable. In many instances it caused you unnecessary and unbearable pain. _

_I am hoping that by giving you the upper hand, you will be able alter events in a positive way._

_The books have been protected and if anyone but you tries to read them, they would be unable to. Humans would only see blank pages and the supernatural beings would be shocked unless you hold the page open for them to read it._

_The books will also negate Alice's gift which will make her very frustrated. She won't see you coming! Once you've read the books, this will make more sense._

_Happy reading. I look forward to meeting you one day. I will be in touch._

_Warmest Regards,_

_Uncle Tobias Swan_

_P.S. If you do choose to meet Carlisle Cullen, giving him 'My Best' would help open the lines of communication._

Tobias Swan? Bella sat stunned for a moment and then raced up the stairs to her bedroom. She darted to her closet and retrieved the box that contained her old school projects. She located a bright red folder and flipped through the pages quickly until she found what she was searching for.

Bella had been asked to do a family tree the previous year. She had been fascinated to find she was able to trace her family back over more than 300 years.

One of her oldest relatives was Tobias Swan he was born in London around 1640 but had disappeared mysteriously on the way home from work one night. He left behind his wife and sons. Everyone who knew him, were aware of how much he loved his family. It was a certainty that the only thing that would keep him from returning to them was foul play.

How could her ancestor who mysteriously vanished centuries ago be able to write to her and how could he be able to send her books about the future?

Bella mostly enjoyed books by Jane Austen because she was a romantic at heart but she also enjoyed the Harry Potter Series by J.K. Rowling.

Could magic be at work here? There was only one way to find out.

Bella headed downstairs and collected her new books. After her shower, she had a great deal of reading to do.


	2. Part 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. All recognizable characters belong to SM.

Happily Ever After is Worth Fighting For:

A Bella and Edward Story Part 2

A week after Bella had read the books; she kissed her tearful mother and stepfather, Phil farewell and was headed to Forks.

She could hardly wait.

The books had informed her that she would meet her true love who just happened to be a handsome vampire. This love would also be a brooding vampire who was constantly making decisions for her own good. The results of these unilateral decisions were usually the opposite of his good intentions. Her relationship with his family would create tension between Bella and the family friends of her father who happen to be shape shifting wolves.

Alas, drama would ensue.

While on the plane, she made a very important decision. She wasn't about to be a push over as she had been portrayed in the books. Her Uncle Toby was giving her a gift and she intended to use her knowledge for the good of herself and those around her. She saw her reflection in the window of the plane and grinned widely.

Things were certainly going to get really interesting in dreary, small town, Forks.

Charlie Swan was a very attractive man in his mid thirties. He had salt and pepper hair and a thick moustache. Dressed in his Police Chief's uniform, he was attracting lots of attention from the ladies but he was completely oblivious.

He was waiting very nervously for the plane to land. It was carrying precious cargo after all.

Bella got off the plane and ran to her father, embraced him and gave him kisses on both of his cheeks before giggling happily.

She was so happy to see him. She had read about how poorly she had treated him in the books and was determined not to hurt her father in anyway. He would be left with no doubt that he was loved by his daughter.

Charlie had been caught off guard. He wasn't very comfortable with displays of affection and normally his daughter wasn't either but he was pleased to see she was happy to be there.

Charlie and Renee had divorced shortly after Bella had been born and Renee left with their infant daughter. The father and daughter had only been able to see each other during Bella's summer holidays.

Bella had always hated Forks because there was very little to do and Charlie only really enjoyed fishing and watching sports on television. Those really weren't fun experiences for her. Once Bella became a teenager, she finally put her foot down and insisted that Charlie come to see her during his vacation time instead. She had much more fun showing her dad the sights in Phoenix.

This really limited their time together because instead of the whole summer, they only had Charlie's two weeks of vacation time. Charlie didn't complain though. He was willing to take anything he could get. He cherished his little girl and would do anything to make her happy.

When she had phoned him and asked if she could spend the rest of her high school years with him, he was thrilled.

She said that she wanted to give her mom and Phil some time to be newlyweds. She also wanted a chance to bond with her dad before she went off to college.

From the moment he got off the phone with Bella, Charlie spent all of his time telling everyone that he saw that his baby girl was coming to live with him.

Everyone was very pleased for him. They all knew that Charlie had never gotten over losing Renee and Bella. He was a good man and he deserved every bit of happiness that he had coming to him.

When Bella finally pulled away, Charlie took a good look at his child. She could hardly be called a little girl anymore. She had grown into a lovely woman with her heart shaped face, lovely brown eyes and long brown hair.

One thing that caught Charlie's eye was a ring that Bella was wearing.

"Bella, what is that you're wearing on your finger?" Charlie asked.

"It's a purity ring. Between you and me, I am sure to attract a great deal of attention when I show up at school. I want it perfectly clear to everyone that I am saving myself for my husband." Bella whispered conspiratorially to her dad while glancing around to make sure they weren't overheard.

"That's good to know, Bella." Charlie choked out while his face turned an interesting shade of red.

Bella had read in the books about the boys at school constantly asking her out. She figured the ring could act as a deterrent. She also knew that it would be a good way for her to avoid getting the sex talk from Charlie.

Bella averted her gaze from her father and with her face hidden behind her long tresses, she grinned to herself.

Bella had purposely taken an earlier flight. She timed her arrival in Forks to be around noon. This would leave her plenty of time to put her plans into action.

After Charlie presented Bella with the truck that he had bought for her from his best friend Billy Black, he headed back to work.

Bella said that she needed to go to the hospital. She told her dad that she wanted to check to make sure that her medical file had been transferred and also to check to see if they had some test results for some feminine issues that she was having. Once she assured him that it was normal girl stuff, he didn't look so worried and dropped it while getting that interesting shade of red again.

Bella got her backpack and drove over to Forks General Hospital. She read the signs and walked purposefully to Carlisle Cullen's office. She asked his kindly, old, receptionist if he was available and was allowed to go right. He had just finished with his last patient and had no one else scheduled at the moment.

Bella took this as a lucky sign and walked in.


	3. Part 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. All recognizable characters belong to SM.

Happily Ever After is Worth Fighting For:

A Bella and Edward Story Part 3

Carlisle Cullen was just as beautiful as he had been described in the books; movie star good looks, blonde hair and topaz eyes.

He welcomed Bella warmly before inviting her to sit down and inquiring about her visit.

Bella cleared her throat and took a deep breath before she looked Carlisle in the eye to address him.

"Good Afternoon, Dr Cullen. My name is Bella. I am Chief Swan's daughter. I just moved here from Phoenix to live with my dad. I came to meet you because I have some very important information to share with you and your family. Before I go into details, I need to tell you that my _Uncle Tobias Swan_ sends his best wishes." Bella said and waited, hardly daring to breath, to see Carlisle's reaction.

Shock and recognition flashed across Carlisle's face as he realized that Bella was speaking about his childhood friend for his human days. He hadn't thought about his friend, Tobias in over 300 years.

He smiled curiously at Bella and said, "Alright, Bella, I am very interested to hear what you have to say."

Bella beamed at him.

She then excitedly unpacked her backpack to showed Carlisle the letter and explained about the books. She told him that she needed his help, as the patriarch of the Cullen family, first to reach his family and second Quileute tribe.

Bella explained that she was Edward's mate and that she was also his singer. She flipped through the pages of New Moon and showed where the expression singer originated from. La tua cantante is the Italian expression for a human whose blood particularly appeals to a certain vampire in an extreme way. Her blood actually sings to him. It is very rare.

Carlisle's mouth dropped open in shock.

It took Bella a few moments of snapping her fingers in front of his frozen expression for him to snap out of it.

"Carlisle in order for Edward and I to have our happily ever after, there are some very important things that need to happen.

We have to convince Edward that my feelings are just as important as his and my choices need to be respected whether he agrees with them or not. Uncle Tobias said it best in his letter. Humans are given Free Will for a reason.

Threats will come our way but we need to face them head on and not run away from them. If the nomads had been destroyed at the baseball field, they never would have been able to leave and regroup. So many human lives could have been spared.

The Quileute's need to be aware that I am joining the family right away and that it won't be breaking the treaty for me to be changed because I will have the venom administered via a syringe. No biting will be occurring so the treaty will remain intact.

Carlisle sat and listened as Bella made each of her points. She didn't go into great detail but she gave him the general outline of the books and Carlisle wasn't happy with what he was hearing.

He agreed that the first step would be for Bella to come to meet the family.

They left the hospital straight away. Carlisle decided that it was best for him to drive because he could see that Bella was anxious.

They arrived at the Cullen home just after his adopted children arrived home from school.

He had called ahead and informed them that they would be having a family meeting.

He also requested that Edward not breathe because the scent of their guest would cause him a great deal of pain. He instructed Edward to get a writing tablet and pen so that he could communicate.

A few moments after ending his call, Carlisle walked Bella in and offered her a seat beside him.

To say that the rest of the family was shocked was an understatement.


	4. Part 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. All recognizable characters belong to SM.

Happily Ever After is Worth Fighting For:

A Bella and Edward Story Part 4

Carlisle greeted everyone and introduced Bella as Charlie's daughter. He then introduced each member of his family to his new daughter.

Although Bella had a good idea who each person was, she allowed Carlisle to make the introductions.

First she met Esme, Carlisle's wife. She was a lovely woman with long caramel coloured hair that framed her heart shaped face.

Next Carlisle introduced his adopted children.

Rosalie, an exception beauty, was a tall, voluptuous woman with wavy blonde hair. Next to Rosalie was her mate, Emmett. He was tall, burly and muscular with curly dark hair and dimpled cheeks.

Beside Emmett sat Alice. She was a tiny woman, measuring four feet nine inches. She had short black hair. She sat next to her mate, Jasper. He was about six feet tall. He was incredibly fit with sandy blonde hair.

Last but certainly not least, was Edward. He was six feet two inches with a trim build he had a lovely crooked smile and unique dark copper hair.

Once their eyes met, Bella and Edward sat staring at each other with a huge smile on each of their faces. Their instant attraction just radiated off of them. It would have been clear to a blind man that they were mates.

Carlisle smiled fondly down at Bella and nudged her with his elbow to get her attention. This caused Edward to glower at him.

Bella turned to Jasper and asked if he could show everyone what she felt when she looked at Edward and vice versa. Jasper was curious about how she knew of his gift to sense and control the emotions of those around him but did as she requested.

He projected her emotions to everyone and they felt the intensity of her feelings. He then did the same with Edward's.

Carlisle explained that although there were mated pairs in the room, the intensity of the feelings between Edward and Bella was different because she was his singer. He then explained what a singer was and why he had asked Edward not to breathe during this meeting.

Edward looked stricken when he heard the news that Bella was his singer.

Bella looked at his and smiled sweetly. "Don't worry Edward. We will have our Happily Ever After. You will get used to my scent. We are even going to get married and have a baby before you change me. We just have to take care of a few other obstacles before we get to that point." Bella said tried to reassure him.

She looked at Carlisle for help explaining the obstacles.

Before he could say anything, Rosalie jumped up from her seat and glared at Edward and then Bella. "Oh, this is priceless." She sneered at them both in turn.

Bella wasn't going to take any of Rosalie's nastiness. She glared right back at Rosalie and said. "That is enough! You may have been allowed to get away with your horrible behavior in the past but I won't tolerate it.

Carlisle and Edward are both too much of a gentleman to speak to you and Esme is too much of a lady but I have no problem telling you that you need an attitude adjustment."

Bella's expression softened for a moment.

"I am very sorry that your human life ended in a violent act that no woman should ever have to endure. I am sorry that you will never get to have a baby of your own but you need to stop taking your temper out on Carlisle and Edward.

Carlisle saw a beautiful woman who was dying a horrible death and his compassionate heart made him want to save you. Yes, he thought that perhaps you could alleviate Edward's loneliness by becoming his mate but he didn't understand at the time that wasn't the way mates were found. He made an honest mistake and you have been making him pay ever since.

Edward's not to blame for not being drawn to you. No one can help who they are attracted to. He was waiting for his mate and I wasn't born yet.

Your pity party has gone on long enough.

You need to start being grateful for what you have and stop dwelling on what you have lost. Your life was already ending; you would never have had children. Fate had already decided that.

In case you have forgotten, Esme can't have children either. She actually lost her precious baby but she didn't turn into a raving bitch. She chose to be a mother to all of you instead.

You can choose to continue to be bitter or you can choose to look at all of the blessings that you have.

Your lot in this life isn't as bad of you think. After all, you did end up finding your mate after only a matter of years.

Carlisle had to wait for centuries on his own. Can you imagine that kind of loneliness? He didn't take his temper out on others because his human life was cut short. He made the best of his situation and dedicated his life to medicine until fate stepped in and had him save Edward for me."

Bella paused in the middle of her tirade to smile sweetly at Carlisle and thanked him for saving Edward. He replied with a shocked smile. If he could have blushed, he would have.

She then turned back to Rosalie and continued where she left off.

"My Edward had to be around happily mated pairs for decades and with his ability to read minds it was excruciating for him.

None of you made it easy for him but you and Emmett were the worst. Your constant taunts about him 'not getting any', and bombarding him with images of your sexual acts. It was a cruel and hateful thing to do."

Bella once again stopped and glared at Emmett so ferociously that he actually shook with fear.

"You will never disrespect Edward like that again." Bella growled before turning back to Rosalie.

"You were happy to see Edward alone and suffering because he had the nerve to reject you. Well, he will never be alone again.

If you are so unhappy with being a vampire, go take a stroll down to LaPush and ask the wolves to tear you to pieces and set the pieces on fire. I am sure they would be more than happy to oblige. Otherwise suck it up." Bella finished with a glare.

Rosalie just sat down quietly and pouted petulantly. No one had ever told her off in her spoiled life. Not while she was human and certainly not while she was vampire. She couldn't help but grudgingly respect this human for having the nerve to stand up to her when no one else dared to.

The rest of the family, Emmett included, resisted the urge to applaud at the end of Bella's speech. It had been a long time coming but Rosalie finally got put in her place.

Carlisle, Esme and Edward were especially thankful that Bella had voiced some of the things that had troubled them since Rosalie had joined the family. As Bella had pointed out, they had not felt comfortable speaking to Rosalie about those matters. They had chosen to suffer in silence.

Emmett felt shamed for his attitude and treatment towards Edward. Bella had really opened his eyes to his horrendous behavior. He made a vow to change his ways immediately because he was really terrified of Bella. She may be human but she was fiercely protective of Edward and he wasn't about to test her.

Edward smiled brightly. He was so proud of his mate for standing up for him. He wasn't sure how she knew all that she seemed to but he was looking forward to finding out.

Bella blew Edward a kiss and sat down and looked to Carlisle once again. "I'm sorry for interrupting, dad. You were saying?" Bella asked sweetly.

Carlisle chuckled thoroughly amused but he continued as though there hadn't been an interruption.

"A week ago, Bella was sent four books and a partial manuscript by a childhood friend of mine, Tobias Swan. To simplify things, we are calling Tobias, Bella's Uncle. He disappeared around the time that I did and it turns out that he has been keeping track of his family tree.

The books tell a story from Bella's perspective about meeting and falling in love with Edward along with all the obstacles that she has to endure to get to her Happily Ever After.

Unfortunately, many mistakes and errors in judgment were made by us and others that caused Bella unnecessary pain both physical and emotional.

Tobias hoped that his actions will allow us to work together to alter the events. If we are successful, we can bring about the happy ending without the hurt and danger to Bella or any other member of our family." Carlisle said and indicated that Bella should continue.

"First, I would like to address that fact that Edward can't hear my thoughts." Bella said.

Everyone but Carlisle and Edward were surprised by Bella's statement.

"I have the gift of a mental shield. As a human I don't have any control over it. It protects my mind from mental penetration. Any gifts that would work on the mind won't work on me.

Once I have been changed, I will be able to lower it to allow Edward to have access to my thoughts and I will also be able to extend it to protect the minds of others as well as my own." Bella said.

She then reached into her pocket and pulled out a coin and tossed it to Edward who caught it and examined it. It was a shiny new penny. He looked at it and then gazed curiously at his mate.

"Until then, you'll just have to say, "Penny for your thoughts" and I promise to tell you what's on my mind. Be warned. You don't want to use it too often because I am sure that some things are better kept private." Bella said with a wink.

Edward grinned at her and returned the wink while pocketing his penny. He was really enjoying this playful side of his mate.

The rest of the group chuckled at their silliness.

Bella waited for the chuckles to die down before continuing.

"Second, we need to meet with the Quileute's regarding the treaty. In the books things between our family and their tribe became unnecessarily complicated. I think we should start as we mean to go on with them.

They aren't the ones calling the shots this time around.

We should meet them right away and inform them that it is my intention to join the family and that it will be done in a way that won't break the treaty." Bella explained.

"There are no wolves anymore so isn't that a moot point?" Jasper asked in bewilderment.

"When the family moved back to Forks, the dormant wolf gene was triggered. There is now one wolf in LaPush and more on the way depending on vampire activity." Carlisle explained.

"How are you going to be changed without breaking the treaty and why can't I see any of this?" Alice asked in frustration.

Carlisle and Bella exchanged an amused smile.

"I will be changed by having Edward's venom injected into me. No biting means that the treaty remains intact." Bella said with a shrug.

"That's pure genius!" Emmett exclaimed.

"It should be. It was Edward's idea." Bella said proudly.

Edward looked up surprised and saw Carlisle and Esme looking at him like the proud parents that they were.

"As for your lack of vision, the books are protected and that is why you can't see any of the events but even without the books, you wouldn't be able to see the wolves because of their genetic makeup." Bella said.

Bella paused for a moment to collect her thoughts. Carlisle knew what was coming and he placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder. Bella took strength from her new father and cleared her throat before addressing Edward.

"Third, Edward, you need to realize something very important. I am you equal in this relationship. You don't get to call all of the shots like men did in your era.

Yes, I am human but my feelings and thoughts need to be respected just as much as yours do. I had Jasper show you how I felt so you would know the intensity of my love for you. You don't always have to agree with my choices but I do expect you to respect them." Bella said rather firmly.

Bella turned to Jasper. "Jasper, I need to ask for your assistance again. I need you to please project the feelings I am about to have to the entire group." Bella asked solemnly.

"Edward, this is what I would feel if you ever left me." Bella said before nodding at Jasper. Bella concentrated on the loss that she would feel and every vampire in the room was brought to their knees from the pain of it.

They all begged Jasper to stop and Bella nodded her head.

"I am sorry everyone, but in the books events lead to Edward making you all leave for a period of time. That is what I had to live through until you returned. With your photographic memories, I am hoping that you will remember that pain if the discussion should ever arise again." Bella said softly.

Everyone, including Rosalie much to Bella's surprise, promised that they wouldn't leave or allow Edward to leave.

Bella looked each in the eye and thanked each of them individually. When she looked at Edward her heart nearly shattered because he looked so broken.

After meeting Bella, Edward couldn't imagine what pigheaded notion would have prompted him to cause his mate that kind of pain. He gave her an apologetic look before lowering his head shamefacedly.

Bella walked over to him and placed her hand under his chin to get him to look at her. With her other hand, she caressed his cheek as she reassured him that there was nothing to forgive because they were changing the events in the book.

He smiled at her with tenderness. She had such a forgiving heart. She knew about the events in the book and still chose to come to meet him and give him a chance to make things right. She was truly remarkable. He wrote this to her and showed her the writing tablet.

Bella rested her forehead against Edward's and said, "Our Happily Ever After is worth fighting for."

Everyone witnessing the newly mated couple agreed silently that truer words had never been spoken.

Bella returned to her seat and addressed the group once more.

"Fourth, Jasper. I need you to know that you are truly one of the strongest vampires in existence." Bella stated

Everyone but Carlisle looked at her in shock. Bella had already shared her thoughts with him and he agreed with her.

"Jasper, please don't ever doubt just how strong you are. Others may not have ever experienced a drop of human blood but that doesn't make them stronger and you weaker. You know the difference and are making a choice to change.

While you are living with that choice you are not only dealing with your own thirst but also the thirst of every vampire in this room.

If Edward were to start breathing right now, you would be in extraordinary pain because of his thirst as well. I am sorry that for now, it will be difficult for you but once it is more manageable for him, it will also be for you." Bella said kindly.

Everyone looked at Jasper who looked gratefully at Bella.

None of them had ever considered things like that before. Bella certainly had a unique way of seeing things. With her words, Bella had earned Jasper's loyalty and a permanent place in his and Alice's heart. Alice had never seen her mate that way before. Seeing him through Bella's eyes was an eye opening experience.

Bella reached into her bra and pulled out two handkerchiefs and pulled out two Ziploc bags from her backpack. She placed each handkerchief in to a bag and sealed it. She then handed one to Jasper and one to Edward. This will help you both get used to my scent until we see each other in school tomorrow. Each day, I will replace them so that you can build up your tolerance until we see each other next.

Both Edward and Jasper smiled at her appreciatively.

"The fifth and last thing that we need to deal with at the moment is three visiting nomads. They are very dangerous and need to be destroyed.

I have given Carlisle all of the details about them that I learned from the books. We have a few weeks before they arrive but they need to be stopped and not permitted to leave the area alive. If they do, there are dire consequences for myself and so many others.

Jasper, both Carlisle and I agree that you are the expert because of your military background. We are hoping that you will be able to come up with a plan to eliminate this threat." Bella said.

"They won't stand a chance." Jasper stated fiercely.

"No one is going to harm our family. We've waited a long time for it to be made whole." Emmett stated with a growl.

There were murmurs of agreement from the others.

Bella got up from her seat and went around to Edward and gave him a sweet kiss on the cheek and then blushed. Edward smiled at her and caressed her cheek.

"I am so happy that I finally got to meet you. I have to be going now. I have to be home when Charlie gets back. We're going to have our dinner at the Diner tonight. Afterwards, we are going to do our grocery shopping because I want to be sure that my dad has home cooked meals while I am living with him.

Please use the handkerchief and go hunting tonight with Jasper. I am sure it will help.

I'll also leave my bedroom window open for you. There is a rocking chair in the corner that you seemed to like in the books." Bella said with a coy look.

Edward looked bemused.

"I will see you at school tomorrow, if not before. There will be a few boys that you will find annoying and you will be tempted to crush them to death but remember that I will only ever have eyes for you. Besides, I am sure my purity ring will be a huge deterrent." Bella said with a smirk.

Edward smiled and winked at Bella. She gave him a hug and then bid everyone a good evening before leaving with Carlisle.

He drove her back to her truck and then followed her home in his car. He assured her that he would call Billy Black and schedule a meeting for the next afternoon once school was out so that the whole family could attend.

Bella thanked him for all of his help and then she gave him a hug before he drove home.

Bella then headed inside to wait for Charlie. It had certainly been a very eventful first day in Forks.


	5. Part 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. All recognizable characters belong to SM.

Happily Ever After is Worth Fighting For:

A Bella and Edward Story Part 5

As soon as Bella left Edward took his first breath. His throat felt as though it had erupted in flames. Edward was glad that he had been warned not to breathe. He might have killed his mate the moment she had stepped through the door.

He would need to work hard to desensitize himself to her scent.

Now that he had finally met her, he knew that she had been worth the wait. She was beautiful, forgiving, sweet tempered, playful, fiercely loyal and protective. She certainly didn't stand for nonsense and wasn't afraid to speak her mind. Bella was truly captivating and she was his.

Edward was working through all of the overwhelming emotions that were coursing through him as he listened to the thoughts of his family.

They were pleased that he had finally found someone to share his life with. Well everyone but Rosalie.

She was still sulking but at least she was listening to Bella and trying to rein in her behavior.

Now that she had been called out about it, she knew that none of the others would tolerate it either. She didn't dare step a toe out of line because she didn't want to be excluded from the baby's life. It may not be her baby but as Edward's sister, she would get to be an aunt.

Emmett was afraid of saying or thinking anything offensive because he didn't want to anger Bella. Edward would have found it amusing that a vampire was afraid of a human if he hadn't witnessed the warning that Bella had issued. Her temper was truly terrifying to behold.

Jasper was impressed that Bella was such a strong individual. She had walked into a family of vampires with no fear whatsoever and stood her ground and didn't back down once. She made the whole family change their views about Jasper's struggle with their diet of animal blood. He would never again be considered the weakest member of the family.

Jasper and Alice would be forever grateful to her for that.

Esme was truly ecstatic. Her compassionate heart had always ached, when she saw him go off to spend time alone in order to escape the mated couples. She had always prayed that his mate would one day be found. Now not only was Edward getting a mate but a baby as well. Esme would get to be a grandmother and she couldn't be more thrilled.

Alice was in her happy place. She was making lists of all the things she would need to buy. She was already planning shopping trips, the wedding and a nursery.

Laughing at her enthusiasm, Edward went outside and sat in the back yard to admire the sunset.

This morning he hadn't expected the day to be a special one. He had grown used to the sheer monotony of his life. Bella had certainly shaken things up. He was sure to never have a dull moment again for the rest of eternity.

He could hardly wait to see what she would do next.

He could hardly wrap his mind around the fact that he and Bella would be married and have a baby. He would be able to have everything he had ever wanted but had never thought was possible. Edward now understood the expression of being on top of the world.

As happy as he was, a part of him was still upset. He didn't like that these books had shown Bella the type of callous monster that could love her and then leave her. The pain that she had Jasper show them was enough to bring a vampire to its knees. He had no idea how a human could stand that kind of pain.

He was determined that he would never do anything to make Bella regret her choice to come and find him in Forks.

Edward and Jasper went for their hunt and returned home well after 11pm. Feeling an overwhelming need to be near his mate, he decided to go to Bella's.

He was curious about her comment before she left.

He entered her room through her bedroom window and sat in the rocking chair as she slept soundly. He made sure to breathe in her scent and found that it wasn't so difficult since she had given him the handkerchief with her scent on it. She really was very clever to have thought of that.

As she slept, Bella called out his name as clearly as though she were awake. She went on to say that he had pretty hair and that she couldn't wait to show off her boyfriend. She finally sighed and fell into a dreamless sleep.

Edward sat with a permanent smile on his face until the sun started to rise. With a sigh, he rose from his seat, gave Bella a kiss on the cheek and left to go home and get ready for school.

It was sure to be an exciting day.

Edward and his siblings timed their arrival to match Bella's.

Once she had parked her truck they all went to meet her. Edward, being the gentleman that he was, opened her door and helped her down out of her truck. He gave her a kiss on the cheek and then held her hand as he and his siblings walked with her to the office so she could get her schedule.

They were all looking forward to her reaction once she saw it.

The night before, Jasper had decided to hack into the school's computer system. Being the wonderful brother that he was, Jasper wanted to make Bella's school experience as pleasant as possible so he ensured that Bella had all of the same classes as Edward. He knew how difficult it would be for the two of them to be separated.

The family thought that was very wise.

They all knew just how cruel some humans can be and had no intentions of ever letting Bella out of their sight. There would certainly be a great deal of jealousy among many petty teens because she had managed to snag the last available Cullen.

None of these insignificant girls would be allowed to hurt Bella if her family had their way.

When Bella looked at her schedule she noticed that it was different than the one she had in the Twilight book.

Seeing her puzzled look, her vampire boyfriend and siblings laughed and explained about Jasper's undercover operation.

Bella was thrilled and bumped fists with him, much to Emmett's amusement.

Before heading to their different classes, they also reminded Bella that at school, Jasper and Rosalie went by the family name of Hale. They were posing as Esme's niece and nephew. Edward, Alice and Emmet were all Cullens and posing as adopted children of Esme and Carlisle.

As they walked down the hall, they were the centre of attention.

Not only was Bella new to the student body but she was in the company of the Cullens and Hales who never associated with anyone outside of their elite group. Bella was also holding hands with a smiling Edward Cullen, the most unattainable boy in school.

The gossips were having a field day.

Bella knew that tongues were wagging but she didn't care. She and Edward walked into their first class and sat down.

Throughout the morning, Edward was constantly twirling Bella's hair around his finger or holding her hand under their desks. It was really very sweet. They were each other's first relationship so they were really enjoying every little thing.

At lunch, Bella glanced at the table of popular kids that she had sat with on her first day in the Twilight book. She was so glad that she was spared that experience.

She happily joined her family at their special table. As she ate food off of each of their trays, in whispers; she read her family certain parts of the Twilight that she had highlighted to share with them.

They erupted in laughter several times while making not so covert glances at the people the people she was reading about. This caused the popular kids to glare in their direction but they just ignored it.

The rest of the day was pretty uneventful.

One bonus of having Carlisle as a second dad was that he wrote a medical note to the school to excuse Bella from gym class due to a medical condition.

Bella was thrilled that she could spend the last period of the day in study hall.

This allowed her to escape from embarrassing herself due to her clumsiness and lack of athletic skills. It also allowed her to complete most of her homework before she left school. This would certainly free up her time outside of school.

That meant more time that she could spend with the people she loved.


	6. Part 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. All recognizable characters belong to SM.

Happily Ever After is Worth Fighting For:

A Bella and Edward Story Part 6

The meeting with the Quileute Elders at the treaty line wasn't for an hour so the Cullens met at the Swan house. Bella wanted to start preparing dinner for Charlie while they waited.

Bella was in the kitchen preparing lasagna, while Esme, Carlisle and Edward kept her company. Rosalie, Jasper and Emmett where in the living room watching ESPN. Alice was upstairs going through Bella's closet.

Bella told Carlisle that she was planning on attending the local church starting on Sunday and asked if he and the family would like to accompany her.

Carlisle was very surprised but readily agreed as did Esme and Edward. The rest answered that they had other things that they would rather do.

Carlisle had always had always been a very religious person both as a human and as a vampire but had always practiced his faith in his everyday life. Bella was the first person to let him know that it was acceptable for him to attend church.

He was thankful for this gift from his new daughter.

Alice came downstairs in a huff.

She told Bella that all of her clothes just had to go. Bella would need to make an emergency shopping trip on Saturday. It would need to be an all day event because Bella needed a lot of work to make her fashionable. Her hair needed to be cut and styled and she needed a complete makeover.

Without taking a breath, Alice complained that Bella didn't have any cosmetics, jewelry or high heeled shoes. She wanted to know what kind of girl didn't own any of those things.

She went on to say that Edward wasn't allowed to tag along because he hogged enough of Bella's time at school.

As Alice was chattering away, Jasper was growing more and more alarmed by Bella's emotional state and kept trying to shush Alice but she was choosing to ignore him.

Finally to everyone's shock, Bella exploded in anger and Edward looked as though he was far behind her.

"Enough, Alice! I know that you can't remember your human life but surely even vampires know about common courtesies.

It was incredibly rude of you to just invite yourself to go snooping through my things. We may be sisters but my things are private and I will thank you to stay out of them unless you have my permission to do otherwise.

No one will be throwing out any of my things unless I decide to do so. I love my clothing. My parents worked very hard to earn the money to buy me those items and I will not part with them.

I don't know if you realize exactly how insulting you are being.

Telling me that none of my clothing is good enough and that I need a complete makeover is just a horrible thing to tell a person. You may have a different opinion about what is acceptable to wear and what isn't but your opinion isn't the only one that counts. It is my body and I will wear what I please. I happen to like to wear conservative clothing.

No, I don't own any cosmetics, jewelry or high heeled shoes. I have absolutely no need for them. Nor do I want them.

How dare you just demand that I go on an all day shopping trip and then tell Edward that he is not welcome? That is just mean.

I am the only one to decide who I want to spend time with. If you want to spend time with someone, it is polite to invite them and give them a choice.

Edward is not hogging me. He is my mate. As a newly mated couple we need to spend as much time together in order to bond as a couple.

Not one of the couples in this family got pulled away from their mates. Don't think for a single second that I will allow Edward and my relationship to be treated with any less respect.

I would like to be friends with you, Alice but you have got to learn about boundaries and respect for other people's feelings.

You may have gotten your way in the past but I for one will not allow myself to be bullied. That is completely unacceptable to me." Bella said while glaring angrily at Alice.

Everyone was shocked but no one more so than Alice.

Alice stood gaping at Bella. No one had ever stood in her way of getting what she wanted. Since Alice had the gift of seeing the future, everyone just let her walk all over them.

Bella however didn't look as though she was going to budge.

Jasper sent out a wave of calm towards Bella who thanked him and turned back to what she was doing.

Jasper pulled Alice aside and insisted that she apologize to Bella. Realizing that would be best, she agreed.

"Bella, I am sorry. I didn't mean to upset you. You're right. My opinion isn't the only one that matters. I really want us to be friends. I guess I just got carried away." Alice said with a contrite smile.

"Thank you for your apology, Alice." Bella said with a gracious smile.

Bella finished preparing the lasagna. It just needed to go into the oven. She tidied the kitchen and then turned to speak with her family as she gave them her undivided attention.

"I do want to spend time getting to know each and every one of you." Bella said with obvious sincerity.

"I would love to spend time with you, Esme and learn how you create such beautiful rooms. I hope to work with you and Edward to create the perfect nursery for our baby." Bella said while looking hopefully between both Edward and Esme.

They both nodded and smiled at her.

"I would love to spend time with both Carlisle and Edward to discuss my upcoming pregnancy and change." Bella said again looked between both men for confirmation of their acceptance which they readily provided.

"Jasper, I would love to sit with you and discuss the incredible job that you do with Mr. Jenks the lawyer to always get the paperwork needed to safely move the family and change identities in order to keep everyone safe." Bella said cautiously.

Jasper grinned widely at her and nodded.

"Emmett, I would love to spend time learning to play your favorite video games." Bella said with a giggle. Emmett let out a sound of glee.

"Rosalie, I'd love to learn more about repairing cars from you. You've seen the truck that Charlie bought me. I won't feel comfortable going to his friends in LaPush for any necessary repairs so any help that you can give would be welcome." Bella said. Rosalie looked rather surprised to have been included but agreed. She really wanted to try to build a relationship with her new sister.

"Alice, I would love to sit with you, Esme and Edward to plan our upcoming wedding. After, Edward has proposed, mind you." Bella said while elbowing Edward playfully.

"Oh, thank you, Bella. I would love to help plan your wedding. I promise to be more mindful of your feelings and Edward's too." Alice promised sincerely.

"Good. Now that has been settled, let's head over to the treaty line. It's almost time to meet with the Elders." Carlisle stated.


	7. Part 7

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. All recognizable characters belong to SM.

Happily Ever After is Worth Fighting For:

A Bella and Edward Story Part 7

Billy Black, Quil Ateara Sr and Harry Clearwater were the Tribal Elders that were waiting at the treaty line. They were accompanied by Sam Uley the first of the tribe to have had the wolf gene triggered by the reappearance of the Cullens in Forks. It was clear that none of them were happy to be there.

They were all incredibly shocked to see their friend, Charlie Swan's daughter, Bella with the Cullens.

Carlisle greeted the Elders and Sam and thanked them for agreeing to the meeting. That was all that he managed to say before Billy rudely interrupted him.

"Isabella why are you here with the Cullens?" Billy demanded.

"Actually, the Cullens are here because I requested this meeting." Bella stated calmly.

"You requested the meeting?" Harry asked.

"Yes, I was contacted by one of my Swan relations while I was living with my mother. I was informed about the vampires and wolves in Forks. I was also given facts about future events in my life which involved the vampires and wolves. Once I was provided with the information, I had the choice about which path I took. After careful consideration, I decided to come to Forks because that is where my mate was living." Bella explained.

"What do you mean by your mate?" Quil Sr asked.

"Edward Cullen is my mate. To explain it in terms that you would understand, mates for vampires are similar to imprints are for the wolves in your tribe.

The reason I asked for this meeting was to inform you that I intend to be transformed in the fall following graduation." Bella said.

An outraged Billy turned to Carlisle and said with a sneer, "In case you have forgotten the terms of the treaty, you cannot bite or kill a human otherwise the treaty is void."

Before Carlisle could reply, Bella addressed Billy with and angry glare. "They would remember the treaty better than you would. The Cullens all have photographic memories and were actually in attendance for the signing of the treaty. Let us not forget that the treaty to protect human life was their idea to begin with." Bella snapped.

The Elders looked slightly abashed but recovered quickly.

"You being transformed into a vampire would break the treaty." Billy declared.

"There will be no biting involved. I plan to inject myself with venom in order to transform. The treaty will remain intact. I will be following my family's diet of animal blood. I simply wanted to inform you of my intentions. I also wanted to have a word with Sam." Bella said as she turned to address Sam.

"Sam, I understand your anger about having the wolf gene triggered. What you need to know is that your anger towards the Cullens is unfounded.

Even if the Cullens hadn't moved back to the area. You would have had the gene triggered in a months' time by three nomadic vampires. The only difference is that you wouldn't have been able to fight all three and you would have been killed along with other members of your tribe and Forks townspeople.

The Cullen family moving back when they did was fortuitous for your tribe and for Forks because they will be here to destroy the vampires which are a treat.

Rather than being hostile towards them, you should be thankful.

They have never posed a threat to your people and do not deserve your constant disrespect and slanderous remarks.

These prejudices that you harbor only reflect poorly on you.

Ephraim Black recognized them for their goodness it is about time that you and the members of your tribe do the same." Bella stated with authority.

With that she turned to her family and said. I'd like to go home now. I would like to get dinner in the oven so that Charlie will have a nice hot meal when he gets home from work.

The Cullens left the treaty line very impressed by Bella.

The Elders were not happy that Charlie's daughter was throwing her life away but had no idea how to stop her without breaking the treaty and revealing the Cullen's true nature to Charlie.

They couldn't take that kind of risk with only one wolf to defend the tribe.

Sam had been brought up short by Bella's speech. He realized that she had made some very valid points. She had definitely given him food for thought.

When Charlie arrived home he was surprised to see Mrs. Cullen and her son Edward in the kitchen with Bella.

"Hello, Esme and Edward." Charlie greeted them as he walked in.

"Hello." They replied in unison.

"Hi, Daddy! Did you have a nice day at work?" Bella asked after giving her dad a hug and kiss on the cheek.

Charlie gave his daughter a tender smile. He really did like to see that Bella was so happy to be living with him.

"Hello, Bella. Yes, I did have a nice day how about you?" Charlie asked.

"It was wonderful! I met the Cullens and Hales at school. Edward and I have all of the same classes and found that we have a great deal in common. We were talking and he asked to court me and I agreed.

I insisted that he come over to meet you properly as my boyfriend even though you've known him for a couple of years. He really wanted me to meet his mom too since I had already met his dad yesterday.

I told him that I wanted to make you a nice dinner so I couldn't join him and his siblings at their home after school.

Neither one of us thought that it would be appropriate for us to be alone together without supervision so Edward called his mom and asked her to stay with us until you got home. So here we are. Daddy, I would like you to meet my boyfriend, Edward Cullen." Bella said with a radiant smile as she took hold of Edward's hand and walked over to Charlie.

With an amused smile, Charlie shook Edward's hand.

Bella and Edward turned and gazed lovingly into each others eyes.

Esme and Charlie exchanged knowing smiles and then both burst out laughing at their children. Their laughter brought the two out of their love induced trance.

"Dad, would it be alright if Edward comes over after school so we can work on our homework and I can cook dinner as long as one of his siblings is with us?" Bella asked.

Charlie considered her request for a few moments with a very serious expression. Edward heard his thoughts and knew that Charlie was just toying with his daughter. Charlie knew that his daughter was trustworthy so he had no problem approving her request. When he did, it earned him a hug, a kiss and the title of 'best father in the world'.

Charlie blushed at the praise.

Esme told Charlie about going to church on Sunday with Bella and asked if he would be joining them. He happily agreed. He liked the idea of being able to share something so important with his daughter and liked the idea that her boyfriend shared her beliefs as well. It boded well for their relationship.

Bella was just getting ready to set the table when the oven timer went off to alert her that the pie she had made for dessert was done baking.

Charlie invited Esme and Edward to join them for dinner but before they could respond the sound of a vehicle pulling into the driveway distracted him.

Bella was just removing the apple pie from the oven when she heard Edward growled softly. She caught his eye and he whispered the word, "company".

Bella had a good idea who would get that kind of reaction out of Edward and just shook her head in exasperation.

Charlie went to welcome the new arrivals and saw that it was Billy Black and his son Jacob. Charlie was pleased to see his friend and welcomed them in.

Jacob rolled Billy's wheelchair through the door and froze when he saw that Charlie already had company.

"Jake, I don't think you've met Mrs. Cullen and her son Edward." Charlie said by way of introduction.

"No, I haven't." Jacob replied. "It's nice to meet you." He said politely.

Billy glared at Esme and Edward. It was clear that he had not expected to see them.

"What are you doing here?" Billy demanded rudely.

"My boyfriend and his mother were keeping me company until my father got home from work. I really wanted to introduce Edward to him." Bella said with a smile that didn't quite reach her eyes.

"Charlie, surely you wouldn't allow your daughter to date a Cullen. We've been friends for years and you know how I feel about them." Billy said trying to play the friend card.

Both Charlie and Jacob looked embarrassedly at Esme and Edward.

"That's enough Billy. I know your feelings but I have never agreed with you since you cannot back up your feelings with any legitimate reason for this hatred you have for the Cullen family." Charlie said sternly.

Billy switched tactics. He had to separate Bella from the Cullens for Charlie's sake. The ends would justify the means. She was a teenager after all. Teenagers these days were too concerned about their reputations and being accepted.

He turned to face Bella.

"You're moving rather fast aren't you Bella? You've only just arrived and you're already dating the first boy that you meet? Aren't you afraid of what all the gossips will make of this? Not to mention, it would hurt your father's reputation to have the town thinking that his daughter was a gold digger who didn't waste time before sinking her claws into the rich boy." Billy said cruelly.

The entire room went deadly quiet. Everyone was too stunned and angry to speak.

Jacob was mortified at his father's behavior towards the Cullen family. He didn't believe in the myths his tribe passed down through generations about vampires.

Esme and Edward were angry that Billy had decided to attack Bella when his problem was with their family.

Charlie's emotions were warring within him. He was angry that his best friend would insult his daughter; he was embarrassed that Edward and Esme had to witness this and he was scared that his daughter would leave Forks.

Bella looked Billy directly in the eye and said in a very cold voice, "You are a very twisted man. You are blinded by a hatred that is unfounded. I have tried to give you the benefit of the doubt but no more. I have lost all respect that I ever had for you.

You are one of my father's friends and yet you have the nerve to barge into his house and insult his daughter?

What gives you the right to try to dictate to me who I may or may not associate with? Have you not heard of Free Will? God gave every human being the ability to choose their own path.

I have chosen mine.

You do not need to understand or agree with it but you most certainly need to respect it.

My father is a good man and I know that he will forgive you but as far as I am concerned you are no longer welcome in any part of my life. I wash my hands of you."

Bella turned and faced her father.

"Daddy, I would never ask you to choose between us. Life is short and you've had enough loss in yours. I don't want to see you lose your life long friend.

I do ask that you don't invite Billy over when I am home. I wouldn't feel comfortable being in his company and I shouldn't be made to feel uncomfortable in my own home." Bella said

Charlie nodded his head sadly.

Bella walked over to Edward and took his hand.

"Esme, I could really use a change of scenery. Would you please chaperone the two of us at the Ice Cream Parlor?" Bella pleaded.

Esme agreed with a sad smile.

Charlie didn't want Bella to go especially after she had cooked them a wonderful meal but he understood that she needed some space.

Esme and Edward headed out the door after quietly wishing Charlie a good evening. He again tried to apologize but they waved off his apology.

"Daddy, please enjoy the dinner. I will be back before curfew. I love you." Bella said. She leaned in and gave her father a kiss on the cheek.

"Bye Jacob. It was nice to see you again. I hope you enjoy the dinner and please take home the leftovers." Bella said kindly before walking out the door.


	8. Part 8

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. All recognizable characters belong to SM.

Happily Ever After is Worth Fighting For:

A Bella and Edward Story Part 8

When Bella got into the car, she asked Esme if it would be alright to go to the Cullen home instead.

Esme was more than happy to comply with Bella's wishes. She knew her daughter was upset by Billy Black's attack and would need to work through her feelings.

That was best done in the privacy of their home.

The family all gathered in the Cullen's living room. The mates all paired off and listened as Esme relayed to them what had occurred at the Swan residence.

Bella hid her face against Edward's chest and her body shook with silent sobs.

Edward wrapped his arms around her gently and tried to comfort her. He realized the best thing was to just be there for her and allow her to have a good cry if she needed one.

The family was so sorry for the pain that she was going through. They couldn't understand how a grown man could behave so abhorrently.

When she had shed all of her tears, Bella dried her eyes and apologized for having an attack of crybabyitis. This term earned snickers from Emmett and smiles of amusement from the others.

Carlisle assured her that she had every right to be overwhelmed by all the changes that she was experiencing. He said that he was impressed because for someone so young, she was handling herself with such grace under pressure.

The family murmured their agreement. Bella had shown such strength and maturity since she arrived. She was wise beyond her years.

Bella found herself blushing at the praise that she was receiving because she wasn't sure that she deserved it.

Bella explained that in the books the Tribe had constantly been belligerent towards the Cullens and constantly throwing the treaty in their faces. She admitted that when the Cullens had left that she had turned to Jacob Black to try to escape the pain she was feeling. It resulted in Jacob developing an unhealthy crush on her and when the Cullens finally returned she felt very torn between her love for the Cullens and the friendship she had with the wolves. It caused a great deal of unnecessary drama and hurt for Jacob, Edward and herself. She wasn't proud of her behavior in the books and was determined to not make the same mistakes.

She felt that by making the Tribe aware of her intentions and assuring them that her choice would still keep the treaty intact that the animosity could be reduced.

She just couldn't understand the kind of hatred that Billy Black seemed to have for the Cullens. She said that she was more hurt for her father than herself. Charlie didn't deserve to have to deal with Billy's hateful words. She didn't want to cause him pain by creating a rift between the lifelong friends.

Esme went to Bella's side and wrapped her arms around her in a motherly embrace. She was very proud of Bella's loving nature.

They had all witnessed Bella's strong, assertive side but it was wonderful to see that she also had a warm and compassionate side to her nature as well.

Esme pointed out that Bella's assurances to her father that she didn't expect him to end his friendship was a very mature thing to do. She also reminded her that she told Billy that she knew that her father was a good man and would forgive his friend.

"Bella, you didn't cause a rift between the friends. In fact your words probably helped them heal the hurt. You have to remember that men handle conflict differently than women. I am sure that they are having a serious talk over dinner and will come to an understanding." Jasper assured her.

Bella thanked everyone for their kind words and comfort.

In an effort to help his mate, Edward decided to play a few songs on his piano for Bella while Esme made her dinner. The family enjoyed listened to Edwards's impromptu concert. It really uplifted the mood for everyone.

Before long it was time for Bella to return to Charlie's. Bella bid her family a goodnight before allowing Carlisle to drive her home.

She insisted that Edward spend some time with his family that night. She said that just because she had entered him life, he couldn't neglect his other relationships.

Esme and Carlisle smiled at her wisdom.

When Bella walked in the door Charlie turned off the television and called her into the living room. He told her that he had a long talk with Billy and that he apologized for his behavior.

Bella was glad to hear that Billy had the common decency to apologize to his friend.

Bella explained that she wasn't angry with Billy and forgave him for his behavior; after all it was it was important to forgive others their trespasses.

Bella insisted that although she forgave his cruelty, she still didn't wish to be in his company.

Charlie assured her that he would respect her wishes.

Bella smiled lovingly at her father and gave him a hug and kiss goodnight before heading up to her room.

Charlie didn't turn the television back on when Bella went upstairs. Instead, he sat in quiet contemplation.

Billy had apologized to Charlie but he hadn't shed any light on why he was so adamant that Bella not associate with the Cullen family.

Charlie had watched the family closely when they first arrived in town. He had been concerned that the five adopted teens could possibly get into mischief around town.

Nothing could have been further from the truth.

Esme and Carlisle set a wonderful example for their children. Esme volunteered at the homeless shelter, and Carlisle was constantly volunteering his services at the Free Clinic.

Alice made a habit of donating clothing to the local shelters, and Rosalie volunteered at a center for abused women.

Even the boys gave back to the community by all volunteering at the food bank.

Try as he might, Charlie still didn't understand why the Tribe hated the Cullen family so much but he didn't care. He was just relieved that his daughter was a very mature young woman otherwise the incident with Billy could have ended badly.

He was impressed with the way that she spoke up for herself in a very respectful way. She had a great deal of self respect and wouldn't allow anyone to disrespect her or others.

Bella was truly a remarkable young woman and he was proud to call her his daughter.

Author Note: Reviews are not needed but they are certainly always welcome.


	9. Part 9

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. All recognizable characters belong to SM.

Happily Ever After is Worth Fighting For:

A Bella and Edward Story Part 9

Bella's life settled into a nice routine over the next few weeks. She spent her afternoons after school at her house with Edward and one of his siblings. She made dinner for Charlie and then spent time getting to know her new brothers and sisters. They all took turns at chaperone duty so that they could get to know Bella.

When Charlie arrived home, her companions would leave to allow Bella to have a quiet dinner with her father. After allowing Bella to have her quality time with her father, Edward would return with one or more of his family members.

Bella alternated between spending time with Charlie at the Swan's residence and spending the evening at the Cullen residence.

In the books she had left her father to his own devices more often than not. She found that to be rather inconsiderate and decided that she would try her best to involve him in her life.

On the nights that were spent with Charlie, Carlisle and the boys usually showed up. They knew that Bella wasn't a fan of sports so they endeavored to make those evenings enjoyable for her by keeping Charlie occupied while she and Edward sat in the kitchen getting to know one another.

Charlie wasn't a talkative person but he did enjoy the company during the game. The Cullen's were very entertaining.

Charlie realized very early on that Bella was trying very hard to balance her time between her new friends, her boyfriend and her father. He was very impressed. Not many young people were that considerate of other people's feelings.

He also loved that she included him in her new relationships.

It seemed very important to her that he get to know the Cullen family so he made an effort to that.

He spent time bonding with the men over sports and he got to know the women when he attended brunch at the Cullen residence after church on Sundays.

He also found himself in their company every other Saturday when he had to work. One or more of the women always accompanied Bella to the Police Station when she brought her father baked goods.

She knew that Charlie had a sweet tooth so when he was stuck working on Saturdays, instead of being able to go fishing, she surprised him by baking a special desert for him. He looked forward to her special deliveries before she went off to spend time with Edward.

As Bella was walking into the cafeteria for lunch, she saw a member of the dance committee hanging a poster. It was to advertise that The Girl's Choice Dance was fast approaching. Bella froze and stared at the poster. A feeling of dread washed over her. She couldn't believe that she had forgotten such an important thing.

In the Twilight book, Bella had been in Port Angeles helping two of her classmates shop for dresses to wear to the upcoming dance. She had separated from them to search for a book store. This turned out to be a very bad decision on her part because she had managed to get herself lost and surround by a group of men who intended to violate her. The leader of this group was Lonnie a.k.a. Alonzo Calderas Wallace, a wanted serial rapist and murderer.

She knew that Lonnie would be in Port Angeles. She wasn't sure how to handle things but she knew that something had to be done to stop the criminal from hurting anyone else.

Bella approached Alice and asked her to look into the future to find out where Lonnie was. With the information in hand Bella asked Edward to drive her to the Police Station.

Holding onto Edward's hand for dear life, Bella asked to speak to her father in private regarding official police business. When the officer on duty saw that she was obviously distressed, he wasted no time in ushering the couple into the Chief's office.

Charlie was surprised to see that Bella and Edward had left school in the middle of the day to speak to him about official police business. His surprise turned to concern when he looked at Bella. She was trembling and clutching Edward's hand as though it were her lifeline.

It didn't take a genius to realize this was serious.

Bella looked her father in the eye and told him that she had information regarding a man who was a serial rapist and murderer. He had evaded police for some time but was now in Port Angeles. She handed Charlie the address that she had written on a piece of paper.

Charlie looked at the paper and then he looked into his daughter's eyes. Before he could question her, Bella spoke.

"Daddy, I can't explain how I know this. I am hoping that you can call the Police Chief in Port Angeles and tell him that you received an anonymous tip." Bella said in a soft voice.

Once again before her father could utter a single word, Bella forestalled him.

"Please believe me." She pleaded with tears in her eyes.

It broke Charlie's heart to see his daughter so visibly upset. He swallowed the lump in his throat, nodded solemnly and picked up the phone to make the call.

Charlie, Edward and Bella sat in silence once he ended the call.

Edward wasn't sure what was going on but he knew once they were alone, Bella would explain.

Charlie knew there was more to this story but he didn't want to push Bella. She said that she couldn't explain and he would just have to accept that. It's possible that a classmate confided in her and she didn't want to betray their confidence. He was just happy that she came to him when she needed help.

They waited an excruciating half hour before the Port Angeles Chief of Police called to inform Charlie that Lonnie had been apprehended.

Charlie thanked him and hung up the phone. He relayed the news to Bella and Edward.

Bella dissolved into tears of relief. Edward wrapped his arms around her and whispered words of comfort until she calmed down. Once she was calm she extricated herself from Edward's loving embrace and hugged her father.

"Thank you for listening and for believing me." Bella said softly.

"I will always listen to you, Bella and I will always believe you. You can come to me with anything." Charlie promised.

Bella smiled brightly at her father.

Charlie and Edward were both relieved to see that the tension and anxiety had left her pretty features.

Charlie called the school and informed them that Bella and Edward would be out for the remainder of the school day.

He figured that after their stressful meeting, they could use some time off.

He told Bella not to worry about dinner that night because he would stop at the Diner to grab a bite to eat. He told the couple to go and have fun.

Bella and Edward found the whole family waiting for them at the Cullen residence. Alice had seen Charlie's decision so she asked Esme to call the school and excuse them from their classes.

Bella explained about Lonnie in the Twilight book and the Midnight Sun manuscript.

Everyone was fascinated to hear that in the book Edward had been following Bella and had rescued her from being violated. They were impressed that Edward managed to refrain from killing the monsters who had dared to threaten his mate. They also like that Carlisle and Edward had managed to come up with a plan to capture the vile monsters and turn them over to the police.

Rosalie was interested in learning why Bella hadn't let them handle the situation this time around.

Bella explained that Edward had struggled to keep control in the book and manuscript. She didn't want to take any chances of Edward suffering for even a moment.

Edward smiled tenderly at her and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

The family was once again reminded of just how protective of Edward she really was.


	10. Part 10

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. All recognizable characters belong to SM.

Happily Ever After is Worth Fighting For:

A Bella and Edward Story Part 10

Esme stood by the kitchen window and watched as Bella and Edward took a walk by the river that ran along the back of their property.

If Esme could shed tears of joy she would have because Edward had finally found his perfect match.

Edward had been changed in 1918 when he was 17 years old. He had been raised to be a true gentleman and had remained so although society had changed so drastically.

Esme loved that Bella was so considerate of the fact that Edward was raised differently from today's youth. Unlike his siblings who enjoyed ribbing him about his sensibilities, Bella respected him. She certainly had no trouble behaving like a lady from Edward's era. She even made sure that they always had a chaperone so that Edward never felt uncomfortable.

Edward had confided in Esme that he had been relieved to see the purity ring on Bella's finger. It was a symbol that showed their shared belief about waiting until after they were married before becoming intimate with one another.

Many young women today had very loose morals and Edward found it very off-putting. He felt very blessed that his mate was so virtuous.

Smiling to herself, Esme returned to the task of preparing Bella's dinner.

From the moment they met, the newly mated couple spent many hour talking. Bella was determined not to make the same mistakes that she and Edward had made in the books.

Bella knew that Edward relied on his gift way too much and it left him frustrated when he was unable to read her mind. Although she was a very private person, Bella made a point of trying to communicate her thoughts to him in order to alleviate his frustrations. For the most part that seems to be working. They were getting better at communicating.

In the books, Edward made unilateral decisions.

Bella had taken the time to explain this to Edward and let him know that she simply wouldn't tolerate that sort of behavior from him. Fortunately, Edward took her words to heart and was making every effort to obtain Bella's opinion when anything affected them both.

One major bone of contention in the books had been Bella's inability to graciously accept Edward's generosity when it came to buying her presents. His wealth afforded him the luxury of being able to pamper her.

Bella sat down with Edward and explained that she didn't have wealthy parents. Although her parents earned enough money for them to live a comfortable life she was raised to be very conscientious regarding money.

Edward accepted this and they compromised. Bella agreed to graciously accept any presents from him that were homemade.

Edward put on his thinking cap and came up with a gift that he knew Bella would find absolutely priceless.

Over a few conversations, Edward collected some very valuable information about his mate. She loved the sound of his voice; she missed him terribly when they were apart and the Jane Austin Collection were her absolute favorite books.

Before Edward left for a weekend hunting trip with Emmett, he presented Bella with audio books that he had recorded for her. He had read the entire Jane Austin Collection and recorded it so that she would be able to listen to his voice while he was away.

Bella was in floods when she opened her present.

Needless to say, Edward was very proud of himself the entire weekend.

When Edward and Emmett returned from their hunting trip, the family started to strategize about ending the nomad threat.

In the Twilight book, Bella went to watch the family play baseball. The nomads heard and decided to see if they could join the game. James who was a tracker had caught Bella's scent and decided to hunt her. Edward read his mind and decided that getting Bella far away was the only answer. Bella had decided to run away in order to lead James away from her father. She ended up hurting Charlie in order to get him to let her leave.

The Cullens had separated. Esme and Rosalie had guarded Charlie, Alice and Jasper took Bella away and Edward, Emmett and Carlisle tried to hunt James.

James' mate Victoria broke into the school and got Bella's records which allowed James to trick Bella into believing she had to go to him in order to rescue her mom. Bella ran away from Alice and Jasper only to find it had been a trap.

The bad news is that Bella had been badly injured and had even been bitten by James. The good news is that James had been destroyed and fortunately, Edward was able to suck the venom out of Bella.

Victoria escaped and later with the help of the third nomad, Laurent, hunted Bella in an attempt to make Edward pay for the loss of her mate.

When Bella had finished relaying the events that had unfolded in the book, the Cullens all sat gaping at her.

Not one of them could understand why they hadn't just eliminated the treat at the baseball field when Edward read James' mind.

Bella explained that was just one instance of unnecessary drama they had all created for themselves in the books.

She for one was grateful to her Uncle Tobias for trying to spare them and Charlie the pain and heartache.

Everyone agreed wholeheartedly.

Edward asked Bella to consider staying away from the baseball clearing. He couldn't bear the thought of her being injured or worse.

Bella took his request very seriously. She knew that if she was there, Edward could get hurt because he would be too distracted looking after her. She couldn't take that chance so she decided it would be best for her to stay home with her father.

After agreeing to stay home, Bella requested that Esme stay with her and Charlie.

When everyone looked at her questioningly, she explained that Esme wasn't a fighter so she wouldn't be missed at the clearing. However, if the nomads caught her scent and decided to hunt her, Esme's presence would give them pause long enough for the others to get to her in time.

Everyone saw the wisdom of her plan and agreed.

With that decided, Jasper started coming up with a winning strategy.

Those nomads wouldn't stand a chance.


	11. Part 11

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. All recognizable characters belong to SM.

Happily Ever After is Worth Fighting For:

A Bella and Edward Story Part 11

While the rest of their family went off to the clearing to play baseball and wait for the nomads to show up, Bella and Esme were up in her bedroom.

Esme had driven over just after Bella and Charlie had finished their dinner. Charlie went to watch his sports and left the two to their 'girl talk'. It warmed his heart to see that Bella had a woman as wonderful as Esme for a role model.

As much as Charlie loved Renee, he wasn't blind to the fact that she behaved more like Bella's friend rather than her mother. Having Esme around to give his daughter motherly advice was a blessing as far as he was concerned.

When Bella got Esme up to her bedroom she gave her a huge hug and thanked her so much for being there for her and her father.

Esme returned the hug and told her that she was happy to be there to provide whatever comfort and protection they needed.

Esme had been so pleased when Bella had requested that she be the one to stay at the Swan residence. She knew that Bella considered Carlisle and herself as second parents. She even went so far as to address them as mom and dad while at the Cullen residence. The simple fact that her new daughter requested her mother stay with her in her time of need made Esme feel valued. The rest of her children loved her and tolerated her mothering them but Bella was only one that made her feel needed. It was a truly wonderful feeling.

Bella decided that although she and Esme were sitting out of the fight, they were still going to use their time together productively. She pulled out a few magazines which she had purchased earlier and sat down beside her new mom.

"Esme, in the Twilight book, Edward insisted on taking me to the Prom because he didn't want me to miss out on such an important rite of passage. In the book, I behaved like a spoiled brat because I don't know how to dance and I really spoiled things for him." Bella said sadly.

After careful reflection, I have decided that although I may not enjoy dancing, Edward does and this is his first Prom as well as mine. I want to make it special for both of us.

Esme smiled at Bella. The more she heard about these books, the more she was happy they were all getting a 'Do Over'.

"I think that is a lovely idea, dear." Esme said

"I am hoping that you can help me pick out a dress." Bella said.

"I don't feel comfortable approaching Alice or Rosalie for assistance because they prefer more provocative clothing and I really don't want to have to defend my clothing preferences yet again. I love the way that you dress. It is always so elegant and classy. I would love your help in selecting the perfect gown. I was hoping it could be a mother and daughter activity." Bella said quietly with a shy smile.

Esme smiled brightly. Once again, if she could shed tears of joy she would. Bella always made Esme feel like a proper mother.

The two spent the next hour searching through the magazines until they found the perfect style. Esme contacted her dressmaker, emailed her a scanned copy for the gown and provided her with Bella's measurements.

The dressmaker assured her that she would have the gown sewn and delivered to Esme in two weeks time. She would also be sending a matching tie and vest for Edward's tuxedo.

Esme and Bella jumped around the bedroom in excitement before moving onto choosing the perfect hairstyle.

While Bella and Esme were keeping themselves busy with preparations for Prom, the rest of the family was playing baseball at the clearing across town.

When vampires play baseball, things get pretty loud. They can only play when there is a storm because the thunder masks the sounds of the game.

Halfway through the game the nomads finally made their appearance. There were three of them just as written in the Twilight book. The first to approach was a vampire with dread locks. Following closely behind him were a man with long blonde hair tied in a ponytail and a woman with wild, red hair.

The first man greeted them and introduced his group. He was Laurent and the couple was called James and Victoria.

The Cullens had waited for the nomads to introduce themselves because they wanted to be certain that they were dealing with the correct nomads. They didn't want to destroy the wrong ones in error. Once the introduction had been made, Jasper sent out waves of fear to the trio. It wasn't enough to make them run. It was just enough to have them frozen to their spots, cowering in terror.

Once Jasper made his move, everyone split up to destroy the nomads. There really wasn't a fight because thanks to Jasper's gift the nomads didn't put up any resistance.

Jasper and Alice took care of James. It was therapeutic for Alice. Bella had informed her that according to the Twilight book, James had hunted her when she had been human. He had also destroyed the vampire that had sired her in order to thwart James plans for her. Thanks to James, Alice had awakened to her vampire life completely alone. Had it not been for her gift to see the future, she would have turned into a savage vampire. Had that been the case, she would have likely been destroyed by the Volturi; the vampires that ruled over them all.

Emmett and Rosalie took care of Laurent. Emmett was disappointed that Laurent wasn't able to put up a fight but he was happy to do whatever he could to safeguard his new sister.

Edward took care of Victoria while Carlisle started the fire to burn all of the pieces.

Carlisle had always been a very passive person. He didn't enjoy the thought of destroying another vampire but he wasn't about to stand by and watch his family be torn apart by these three evil creatures. He had been appalled to hear that in the Eclipse book, that Victoria had created a newborn army of vampires in order to destroy Bella and his entire family. He was thankful that all of those humans would now be spared as well as the humans that would have become their meals. In this instance, the ends certainly justified the means.

Once all the pieces had been burned and the fire had been extinguished. The Cullens left to go and pickup Esme and relay the great news to Bella.

The Cullen family was so preoccupied with their task that they hadn't noticed their activities had been witnessed by two others.

One of the witnesses was in the woods that surrounded the clearing. Sam had been vigilant in his patrolling ever since Bella had warned of the nomads' upcoming visit. The Elders hadn't been convinced that the Cullens would destroy fellow vampires in order to protect humans. When Sam caught their scents, he followed them to the clearing but kept a safe distance away. He had witnessed the Cullen family destroy the threat and was stunned. Bella Swan had been correct and the Elders had been wrong. Sam was going to make sure that the Elders were set straight. Bella and the Cullens were owed an apology and Sam was going to ensure they got one.

The second witness was standing on the ledge of a mountain overlooking the clearing. He had hoped the Cullens would act to stop the nomads but he had to be sure. If they didn't he certainly would have. Fortunately, things worked out as they should. Bella wasn't in immediate danger for the moment. He could take comfort in that.

Author's Note: If you are enjoying this tale, please leave a review.


	12. Part 12

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. All recognizable characters belong to SM.

Happily Ever After is Worth Fighting For:

A Bella and Edward Story Part 12

The day after the Nomads were destroyed marked the beginning of Spring Break. That morning, Sam Uley called the Cullen residence and requested a meeting with their entire family, Bella included.

The family gathered around speculating as to what the meeting could be about.

Edward was concerned that the tribe would give them an ultimatum regarding Bella's pending transformation.

There may only be one wolf now but that didn't mean there wouldn't be more wolves transforming between now and then.

Although, they didn't necessarily agree with Edward, everyone was worried because the tribe was so hostile towards them.

Billy Black had even mandated that no member of the tribe was allowed to seek medical attention at Forks General Hospital because Carlisle Cullen was on staff there.

The Elders had successfully used their propaganda techniques to instilled fear in their tribe.

It was truly disturbing.

Carlisle called Bella and asked if she had any idea what this meeting was about and she replied in the negative. This was a new development so she was in the dark as much as they were. Bella, however, didn't think it could be anything terrible because it was Sam that had requested the meeting and not Billy.

Carlisle agreed with Bella and decided that there was nothing for it but to see what the tribe wanted.

Sam had requested that they meet in a clearing that was divided by the treaty line so after picking up Bella, the family drove to the location in trepidation.

When they arrived, they were surprised to see not only the Elders and Sam but what appeared to be the entire tribe waiting for them. Every man, woman and child was sitting there waiting patiently for the meeting to begin.

Edward scanned Sam's mind and learned that he was hoping to bring about change today.

He truly wanted there to be peace and acceptance between the two sides. He felt that his people had been given misinformation regarding the Cullens and this had bred unwarranted hatred towards them. Sam wanted this to be corrected and for them to work together as allies.

Edward was stunned but rallied quickly and relayed this information to his family. They were all equally shocked but they were also determined to help Sam reach his goals.

Edward scanned the minds of those gathered and realized that Sam had made his views known to a few individuals as he called to set up the meeting and word had spread quickly.

Most were willing to keep an open mind.

The only problem that Edward saw was Billy Black. He was equally determined to thwart Sam.

Sam Uley stood on the treaty line and turned his head from left to right as he addressed those gathered on both sides of the line.

"Good Morning. Thank you for agreeing to meet here today. I have called this meeting because I feel that a great wrong has been committed which needs to be righted.

Many years ago our people were almost eradicated by a couple of vampires. This danger brought about a mutation in our warriors. They became shape-shifter who transformed into wolves whenever vampires came too close to our lands and they defended our people in order to preserve life.

Two generations ago Ephraim Black, the grandfather of Billy Black and the last chief of our tribe, came across a group of vampires that were different than the rest of their kind.

Ephraim was a shape-shifter himself, and the Alpha of a pack of three wolves which included Levi Uley, my great-grandfather and Quil Ateara Senior.

Although the vampires outnumbered the wolves, the leader Carlisle Cullen insisted that he and his family meant our people no harm. They revered human life and had adopted a diet of animal blood to sustain them. He offered to sign a treaty with our people to assure them that they wished to live peaceably.

Ephraim recognized the sincerity in the leader so he agreed.

He and Carlisle Cullen created a treaty which maintained that our people would not expose the Cullens as vampires as long as they kept off our land and did not bite any humans.

The Cullen family lived in the area for a few years but had to move on before the townspeople realized that they were not aging.

Before they left, they assured Ephraim that should they ever return to the area, they would seek out our people and renew the treaty. Ephraim in turn assured them that each generation would be told about the Cullens and the treaty. Ephraim knew that the return of vampires to the area would result in the wolf gene being triggered. He didn't want to see any harm come to the Cullens if they returned.

Ephraim was true to his word. He passed on the story to his children and instructed them to do the same. Unfortunately, the Cullens' goodness was left out of the story over the years. They were somehow lumped in with the rest of their kind.

A couple of years ago, Carlisle contacted the Elders and true to his word, he renewed the treaty." Sam said and then paused.

Sam lowered him head a moment and tried to collect his thoughts. Jasper sensed the shame and sorrow radiating from him and using his gift, he sent a wave of calm towards Sam.

Having collected himself, Sam raised his head and continued.

"Carlisle and his family didn't receive a friendly or even civil reception from our people upon their return to the area. Instead, they have been treated with scorn.

Our Elders have even gone so far as to forbid our people from seeking medical attention at the local hospital because Carlisle Cullen is employed there.

This is a far different relationship than the one that was established between Ephraim Black and Carlisle Cullen." Sam said

Once again Sam paused. This time he was giving everyone a moment for his words to sink in. There was a great deal of murmuring amongst the tribe but they fell silent once Sam resumed his speech.

"A few weeks ago, Bella Swan and the Cullens called a meeting with the Elders and myself. Everyone here knows that Bella Swan if the daughter of Charlie Swan. He is a good man and has been a wonderful friend to our people." Sam said with a smile.

There were murmurs of agreement. Most of the tribe looked over at Bella and smiled. Bella returned their smile before return her attention to Sam. Once Sam had their attention again he continued.

"During that meeting Bella informed us that she intended to join the Cullen family in order to be with her mate Edward Cullen. She explained that her transformation would be done in a manner that didn't break the treaty and she was making this decision of her own free will.

It turns out that vampires and wolves have very similar experiences when it comes to finding the other half of their soul.

It is instant and forever." Sam said.

The entire tribe turned to look at the Cullens. They were all standing in pairs, holding hands with their mate. At hearing Sam's words, each couple looked lovingly at their mate and smiled before returning their attention to Sam.

Those in attendance could hardly miss the love that each couple felt. It was truly magnificent to witness. Sam smiled because this was exactly what he wanted his people to see. After giving his people time to witness this love, he continued.

"During that meeting Bella reminded me that the Cullens were truly good and that they have always strived to preserve human lives. She said that they would even fight other vampires in order to ensure the safety of the townspeople.

Her words were truly illuminating and made me really reflect on the matter.

I have always considered myself to be a fair minded human being. I didn't like the thought that I was guilty of being prejudiced.

However, I'm afraid that is what I was, what we all were." Sam said with deep sadness.

He turned to look at the Cullens apologetically before continuing to speak.

"Last night I witnessed for myself the Cullen family destroying three human blood drinking vampires." Sam said.

This statement was met with gasps of astonishment but Sam continued as though uninterrupted.

"This made me realize just how wrong we have all been. The Cullens deserve an apology for our hostility due to prejudices. They also deserve our thanks.

Had they not been around, there is no way that I could have fought off the three human blood drinking vampires on my own.

Lives would surely have been lost." Sam said solemnly. Once again he paused to give his words a moment to settle in.

"I have invited the Cullens here today because I am hoping that if we were given the opportunity to meet them and learn about them that we would be able to understand them.

I would now like to turn the floor over to Carlisle Cullen with the hopes that he can explain how each of his family came to this life." Sam said.

With those words everyone turned their attention to Carlisle and waited for him to speak.

Author's Note: If you are enjoying this tale, please let me know by leaving a review.


	13. Part 13

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. All recognizable characters belong to SM.

Happily Ever After is Worth Fighting For:

A Bella and Edward Story Part 13

Carlisle went and stood by Sam's side while remaining on the Cullen side of the treaty line. The two men shook hands and Carlisle thanked him before turning his attention to the rest of the tribe.

"Good Morning, my name is Carlisle Cullen. I was born over 300 years ago in London, England. I was the only son of an Anglican pastor. We lived in a time when vampires weren't just a part of myths and legends.

My father made it his mission in life to hunt down and destroy as many vampires as he could. As he got older, he passed this task to me. One night I was leading a group on a hunt when we came across an aged vampire and I led the chase.

I was faster than my companions and managed to get way ahead of them. The vampire changed tactics and instead of fleeing he decided to go on the offensive. He turned around and bit me. I knew that I was doomed. I couldn't turn to my companions for assistance because they would have no choice to end my life.

My survival instincts kicked in and I crawled into a nearby cellar to hide.

I spent three days in absolute agony as the venom from the vampire travelled through my veins and transformed me into a vampire as well. It felt as though my insides were on fire for those three days but I couldn't risk making a sound and being found so I suffered in silence.

When the transformation was complete, I had no idea what to do.

Once I exited the cellar I knew I was in trouble. As a newborn the scent of human blood from the townspeople was overwhelming me so I did the only thing I could think of. I ran. I ran as far away from humans as I could.

I refused to believe that because I was transformed, that I had to abandon my beliefs and become a monster. I prayed for guidance because I had no idea what to do. The answer to my prayer came in the form of deer that crossed my path. My thirst was so great; I fed on its blood. Once I had sated my thirst I realized that the solution to my problem was to sustain myself on animal blood. As a human I ate the flesh of animals so it seemed reasonable that as a vampire, I could live off their blood.

It took many years before I was able to feel comfortable being around mankind again but eventually I reentered society.

I went to school at night and got my medical degree. I was determined to do my part to help the world. I felt strongly that it was my purpose in this life to set an example for others. Although we didn't ask for this life, we don't need to give in to our natures.

I travelled a great deal but never came across another vampire that shared my views. I was even mocked for my beliefs when I tried to convince others to change their ways. It was very disheartening.

I ended up spending a few years with the Volturi in Italy. They are the rulers of our kind. They are very civilized and I did enjoy getting to know them. They tried to convince me to remaining with them but I couldn't deal with their diet and had been unsuccessful in getting them to switch diets.

I set out once again in hopes of finding other likeminded vampires. Eventually I made my way to America where after centuries of living in solitude, I was given the opportunity to gain a companion.

I was working at a hospital in Chicago during the epidemic. A female patient caught my attention. Her husband had just died and she was terribly ill but she remained by her son's side and tried to nurse him back to health. Her devotion to her child was truly inspiring. I did my best to make her and her son as comfortable as possible because their time on this earth was coming to an end.

Using her last breaths, Elizabeth made me promise to save her son with the power only I had. Looking into her eyes, I saw fierce determination. It was as though while she lay there straddling worlds between life and death she saw the truth and she realized what I was. I was in awe that she gave me her blessings to save her precious son. I gave her my word and she died moments later, with a gentle smile on her face. I knew I didn't have much time left so I took Edward from the hospital to my home where I changed him.

He was very angry at first but fortunately for me, Edward had a gift which allowed him to read my mind. He was able to see my memories of his mother's last request and was able to forgive me. He became the first in my family and a beloved son." Carlisle said while turning to smile fondly at Edward. Edward returned his smile.

Carlisle turned to look at Esme. He knew that speaking of her past would bring up unhappy memories and he hated that he couldn't stand with her to offer comfort. He was surprised and pleased to see that Bella had walked over to her mother and wrapped her arms around her in a comforting embrace. Esme welcomed her daughter with open arms and a kiss on the top of her head. Edward moved to stand behind the ladies and place a hand on each of their shoulders. He nodded at Carlisle to let him know it was alright to proceed. Carlisle smiled lovingly at them and continued.

"A few years later, at a different hospital in a different town, I came across a former patient of mine.

Esme had been a very sweet girl when I first met her, ten years earlier. I had been drawn to her at our first meeting but disregarded my feelings because she was so young. I was so confused by what I felt that I left town the day after meeting her.

When I saw her again, she was laid out in the morgue. Life hadn't treated her kindly. She had married an abusive man at her family's instance and had given birth to a son who died within days of his birth. Overwhelmed by grief, she jumped off of a cliff in the hopes of ending her life. She had been found and taken directly to the morgue because her body was so broken and her heart beat was so weak that no one expected her to survive.

My heart went out to her and I went to hold her hand because I didn't want her to die alone. When I held her hand I felt a deep love and incredible heart wrenching pain, the pain that came from losing a mate.

During my time with the Volturi, vampire mating had been explained to me so I knew right away that this woman was my other half.

I was desperate because I had very little time left to change her. If knew that if I failed, I would be doomed to spend eternity alone. Fortunately, I was successful and Esme, my mate, became the matriarch of our family." Carlisle said while giving Esme a tender smile which she returned.

He paused here and looked at Rosalie. She nodded her head and leaned into Emmett's embrace. Carlisle watched her for a moment and then he continued.

"I came across Rosalie in an alley. The scent of her blood was what led me to her. Due to the fact that there are children present, I won't do into details. I will just say that's she had been violated by her fiancé and group of his drunken friends and was left to die. My heart broke for her. No woman's life should end in violence. I changed her. Part of me hoped that she would be to Edward what Esme was to me but that is not how things work for vampires. Rosalie and Edward only ever considered each other as siblings." Carlisle said.

A few giggles came from the tribe and he turned to see what had amused them. He saw Edward and Rosalie pulling faces at one another. He chuckled at their antics and waited for them to settle down before continuing.

"A few years later, Rosalie came to me with a dying Emmett lying in her arms. She had been out hunting and found him being mauled by a bear and knew straight away that this was her mate. She didn't want to take a chance with his life and brought him to me to change. I knew what she was feeling and was happy that I was able to do my part in helping the mates unite."

Carlisle turned to smile at Emmett and Rosalie before continuing.

"Alice and Jasper weren't changed by me. Their arrival was a welcome surprise to us. Alice, who has the gift of premonition, saw them joining our family and so they did." Carlisle said.

Carlisle paused and looked at Jasper. Jasper's face was emotionless. He needn't have worried. Carlisle had decided not to go into details about Jasper's past. With a smile at his son, he continued.

"Jasper was a soldier in the civil war. He was transformed by a vampire who wanted to use his military skills to her advantage. She was building a vampire army in order to lay siege to a territory she coveted. Unfortunately for her, Jasper has the gift of empathy and he chose another path. That path led him to his mate, Alice." Carlisle said.

Carlisle paused here and looked at Alice. She had only recently found out about her human life and transformation. Bella had learned the details in her books and had shared it with her and the rest of the family. He wanted to be sure Alice was comfortable because the revelations had left her emotions raw. Alice wrapped her arms around Jasper and nodded so he continued.

"Alice had visions of the future in her human life. This was at a time when such things were considered taboo. Her father checked her into a mental hospital and claimed she had died. He even went so far as to purchase a tombstone with the date of her death showing the date of her admittance to the hospital. At the hospital, a vampire who worked there befriended her. One day Alice had a vision of a sadistic, vampire tracker named James hunting her. Terrified of what she saw, she told her new friend about the vision. Her vampire friend immediately bit her and ran to distract James in order to buy Alice time to transform. James killed the vampire for thwarting him but decided to allow Alice to live as a savage.

When she awoke, she had no memory of her human life but Alice still had her gift of premonitions. She saw herself finding her mate, Jasper and joining our family. This prevented her from becoming a savage newborn and risk getting destroyed by the Volturi for exposing our kind to humans." Carlisle said while once again glancing at Alice to make sure that she was alright. Seeing that she was, he continued.

"As you can see, we were all human once and not one of us chose this life. However, each one of us has decided to make the best of a bad situation, going so far as to deny our very nature and sustain ourselves on animal blood.

We truly mean you no harm. Our family just wishes to live our lives as peacefully as possible. Please be assured that we hold no anger towards you. We understand what fear can do to a person and you have our forgiveness. We would like to extend our offer of friendship to you in hopes that today will mark the beginning of peace between us." Carlisle said in closing.

His words were met with applause from most of the tribe.

"Now, what just one minute!" Billy shouted.

It was clear that he intended to have his say but he was interrupted by a scream of agony from a member of the tribe.

Author's Note: If you are enjoying this tale, please leave me a review.


	14. Part 14

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. All recognizable characters belong to SM.

Happily Ever After is Worth Fighting For:

A Bella and Edward Story Part 14

The scream drew everyone's attention. A heavily pregnant woman named Ruth was clasping her belly and her face was screwed up in evident pain. Her husband, Robert, was knelt by her side with a look of absolute terror for his wife and child.

Carlisle asked Sam for permission to go to her but Billy yelled out his refusal.

Carlisle, willing to compromise in order to help the woman, asked if she could be carried over to his side of the treaty line.

Again, Billy yelled his objection but this time he spoke to Ruth.

"Ruth Young, I absolutely, forbid you to cross the treaty line. Don't you dare allow that filthy creature to lay hands on you. You and your baby would be better off dead than to allow that to happen. Have some self respect and stay where you are." Billy ordered.

These words resulted in an uproar from the tribe. Unlike Billy, Ruth and Robert were well loved by all.

Some stood and argued with Billy while a couple men went to the assist a sobbing, Ruth. They carefully lifted and carried her over the treaty line to Carlisle.

While Carlisle tried to negotiate in order to assist Ruth, his family sprang into action.

Jasper ran back to Carlisle's vehicle and retrieved his medial bag and other necessary supplies.

Due to Bella's clumsy nature, Carlisle insisted on having it well stocked with everything he could possibly need to patch her up. He also had every known medical sanitizer to ensure that she wouldn't have to worry about possible infections.

Emmett backed his truck up so Carlisle could use the truck's bed to lay Ruth on rather than the ground.

His truck still had some of the camping gear, which he had purchased, stored in the backseat.

In order to keep up their human charade, they were constantly purchasing camping gear. However, it had never been useful until now. Fortunately, Emmett had forgotten to unpack the props when he returned from his last trip.

Edward carefully lifted Ruth from the arms of the men who had carried her over the treaty line. Pausing only to thank them for their assistance, he rushed her to the back of the truck where, Rosalie had laid out a sleeping bag.

Edward smiled at his sister's consideration for Ruth's comfort.

Rosalie caught his eye and just shrugged. She didn't want him to think she was going soft.

Carlisle examined Ruth and found that her baby was in breach and in considerable distress. The baby needed to be delivered right away or both mother and child were in danger. There wasn't a moment to lose. He asked Robert for permission which he was quickly granted.

The Cullen's all used their vampiric speed to assist Carlisle with what was needed. They didn't care about offending anyone's sensibilities because lives were at stake.

Thanks to Edward's medical training, he was able to assist his father.

As Carlisle was about to deliver the baby by a cesarean section, he instructed his family to hold their breaths and to not breath if the scent of the blood became too much.

At these words, Bella turned to Jasper and requested that he carry her a safe distance away. Bella got sick at the sight and smell of blood and knew that she would be ill. She also knew that Edward needed to concentrate on the task at hand and she trusted that Jasper wouldn't tease her, unlike Emmett.

Jasper happy to assist his sister complied.

Emmett and Rosalie held up a sheet in order to give the mother to be some privacy. Some of the tribe had ventured over the treaty line and were anxiously, trying to get a glimpse of Ruth.

As soon as Ruth had screamed, Alice had a vision of the baby's birth. She grabbed Esme and ran back to the Cullen home in order to retrieve some of the baby items that had been purchased for Bella and Edward's future child. They knew the couple wouldn't mind sharing.

They also grabbed an outfit for the new mom to change into, a five gallon water bottle and a camera. They knew the happy couple would love to capture the momentous occasion on film.

Thanks to their vampiric speed, they were back before Carlisle had made the incision.

When the baby's cry sounded a huge cheer erupted from the crowd.

Alice and Esme fussed over the baby. They got him cleaned using the water they had brought back. After he was dressed, they handed him to his proud father. By which time, Edward and Carlisle had seen to Ruth and had moved aside.

Esme and Alice helped her tidy herself before she made her debut with her new son. They then stepped away to give the new parents a moment alone with their infant son.

The couple was speaking in low voices but of course the vampires heard what they were discussing and were very touched. They turned their attention to tidying up in order to give the couple some privacy.

Ruth, Robert and their newborn finally emerged from the truck with the assistance of Emmett and Rosalie.

They walked over to where the other Cullens had gathered and thanked them. They turned to the crowd and announced that they were naming their son after the two men who were responsible for saving his life.

The crowd cheered when they were introduced to Carlisle Edward Young, everyone that is, except for Billy Black.

Upon hearing this, Billy lost control of his anger and shouted insults at the couple, telling them that they were a disgrace to their people. The tribe stood staring at him in stunned silence, thinking that he had clearly lost his mind.

Jacob Black had finally heard enough.

He turned to his father and shouted, "Enough! The only one that is a disgrace to our people is you.

You used to be a decent human being but ever since mom died, you have turned into a cruel and hateful man.

Why do you think that Rachel and Rebecca left as soon as they were legally able to and chose never to return? They couldn't stand to be around you.

You need to smarten up or you are going to die a very lonely man with no friends or family around to give a damn.

Just look around, everyone in our tribe but you, is willing to give the Cullens our friendship. They have proven time and again that they aren't the monsters that you claim they are.

Great Grandfather knew the truth and so does everyone present.

Why can't you open your eyes and be the man that you were raised to be. My grandparents raised you better than this. They would be so ashamed if they could see what you have become. Mom would be ashamed. I am ashamed." Jacob finished with tears streaming down his face.

Bella ran to him and wrapped her arms around him. She too had tears falling steadily down her face. Jacob allowed her to hug him for a moment before he extricated himself from her embrace and with a watery chuckle, patted her on the head.

He then turned away from his stunned father and walked over to Carlisle. He offered him his hand which Carlisle shook.

"Carlisle, I agree with Sam. We owe you an apology and thanks. On behalf of our tribe, I would like to say we are sorry for our behavior and thank you for overlooking that and helping us anyway." Jacob said.

Carlisle smile and nodded his head.

"Also as the great grandson of Ephraim Black, I would like to renew our treaty with your family. However, I would like to make two amendments.

The first is that you and your family are now welcome on Quileute land as our friends.

The second is that Bella Swan, soon to be Cullen, may be changed with no fear of repercussions from our tribe." Jacob said with the authority of a Chief. "Do you accept?"

"With tear-filled eyes, all of the Cullens answered in the affirmative.

Sam wasted no time in writing up the new agreement and had all of the Cullens sign it.

Jasper and Alice hadn't been around to sign the original but gladly signed this one. Bella was also asked to sign the treaty as she was now part of the Cullen family. Looking around at her family, she smiled widely before proudly signing the treaty.

Sam then had all of the Elders sign the treaty but bypassed Billy and had Jacob sign instead.

It was only a matter of time before Jacob transformed and because of his bloodline, he would be the next Alpha. Sam allowing Jacob to sign the treaty was showing him that he had Sam's full support.

Jacob smiled at his friend and signed the document.

That seemed to rouse Billy from his state of shock.

"No!" Billy bellowed in fury before clutching his heart and falling to the ground.

William Black died unloved by his children and his tribe. Even with his dying breath he was unrepentant of his prejudices and mistreatment of the Cullens.

No one but Charlie Swan shed a single tear.

Author's Note: If you are enjoying this tale, please leave me a review.


	15. Part 15

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. All recognizable characters belong to SM.

Happily Ever After is Worth Fighting For:

A Bella and Edward Story Part 15

Esme was sitting in one of the Adirondack chairs in the back yard. It was perfectly placed to overlook the river that ran along the back of their property. The beautiful spring air and the sound of the river were filling her with a sense of calm.

Today of all days, she welcomed the calm.

She glanced back at the house. It was awfully quiet with her family away. She smiled thinking back to all of their talk the previous week about their plans for the weekend. They were so excited that she made sure to act as happy and upbeat as possible. With Edward and Jasper around it was hard to hide anything but she had had almost a century to practice and was quite good at it, if she did say so herself.

Jasper, Emmett and Edward were away for the weekend on a hunting trip. Emmett was excited about exacting revenge on the bear population. He had never quite forgiven the bear that ended his human life and was determined to make all bears pay. Well, not the endangered ones, those were safe from his diabolical plans. Esme shook her head thinking of Emmett's child like behavior.

Rosalie and Alice were in Seattle for the weekend. They had invited Bella to join them for a 'Girlie weekend' of shopping and spa treatments but Bella graciously declined. She said she just wanted a quiet weekend at home because she had revising to do for her finals which were fast approaching.

Carlisle, bless him, was once again at work. He had assured her that he could take time off if she needed him but she sent him on his way. After all, there was nothing that he could do. She just needed to get through the day in her own way.

Esme was surprised to hear a vehicle pull into the driveway. She turned and saw that Bella had decided to stop by. She got up and went to greet her daughter with a bright smile.

"Bella, sweetheart, this is a pleasant surprise." Esme called out.

Bella exited the vehicle, ran to Esme and threw her arms around her mother, giving her a loving embrace. The two stood holding each other and swayed back and forth for a few moments before finally letting go of one another.

"Happy Mother's Day, Mom." Bella said with a teary smile.

"Thank you, Bella." Esme said with a smile.

"I hope this isn't a bad time but I really wanted to see you when no one else was around. I was hoping to speak to you about something." Bella said while biting nervously on her lower lip.

"You should know by now that this is your home and you are always welcome here." Esme scolded her teasingly.

Bella just smiled widely at her.

"Please join me by the river. It's too lovely a day not to take advantage of the nice weather." Esme said while leading Bella with an arm wrapped around her shoulder.

Esme and Bella took their seats by the river but Bella didn't start speaking straight away. Esme knew that whatever her daughter needed to say must be important so she gave her time to gather her thoughts.

Once they had been sitting enjoying the morning in silence for a few moments, Bella turned to Esme and nervously started to speak.

"There is perhaps nothing more heartbreaking than the death of a baby because it violates the natural order of things, the natural progression of the generations. It's so unfair and try as you might, it can't be justified." Bella said quietly.

Esme turned to look at her but didn't say anything. She just gave Bella a small smile to let her know that she was listening and that she could say what she needed without worrying about upsetting her mom.

Bella seeing Esme's smile took heart and continued.

"On top of your personal grief, you also had to deal with the stigma that society places on bereaved mothers.

I think it's shameful that when a baby is lost to early neonatal mortality, society seems to discount the significance of the loss. For some unfathomable reason, people seem to think that if you didn't know the child for very long, that the grief shouldn't be as great. Some people even urge mothers to get over the loss as soon as possible, and 'get on with their lives' because they just assume that the mothers can have more children. Even if more children are possible, I'm not sure why they think that having more will make up for the one that was lost…."Bella said softly.

Esme's eyes filled with tears and she nodded her head.

"Mom, I am so terribly sorry for your loss and I am so sorry that you didn't have the proper support when trying to cope with your loss." Bella said with tears streaming down her face.

Esme just nodded her head. She was too choked up to speak. Bella was such a compassionate young woman. Her words were right on the mark.

Bella wiped her eyes before reaching into her coat pocket and withdrawing a small gift wrapped box. She took a deep breath and then handed it to Esme.

Esme carefully unwrapped and opened the box. She let out a small gasp when she saw what was inside.

Nestled in the box was a beautiful baby memorial charm necklace. The chain was platinum and it had a heart shaped crystal vial dangling from it. Contained in the vial was a tiny grain of rice which was resting on a beautiful red flower petal. Written on the grain of rice was her baby's name.

Esme started to sob in earnest as she held this precious gift.

Bella moved to Esme's side, sat on the arm of her chair and embraced her while she had a good cry.

After a while, when Esme had finally composed herself, she turned to Bella with a tender smile and thanked her.

She then asked where Bella came up with such an amazing gift and how it was possible for her to know the baby's name.

Bella smiled and said that she got the idea of a memorial gift on the day that they signed the new treaty but decided that she wanted to wait for Mother's Day before presenting it.

"A month ago, while Edward was away hunting, I started researching online for the perfect memorial gift. I found the rice vials and thought that it would be perfect for two reasons. The first is the writing is so tiny that humans won't be able to read it easily so you won't have to answer any awkward questions. The second is that with your vampiric vision you'd be able to see the writing very clearly. I also like the idea that other things could be inserted into the vial. I immediately thought of state flowers.

Once I decided on the gift, I started researching birth records from 1921 to find the baby's name and also about state flowers. After hours of searching, I turned off my computer and went to sleep.

The next day I received a note in the letterbox from Uncle Tobias. It simply said that the baby's name was Thomas and that the state flower for Ohio is the scarlet carnation." Bella said with a grin.

"I hope you don't mind but I thought that since you and Thomas were both born in Ohio that having a petal from your state flower placed in the vial was a nice touch." Bella said tentatively.

"Of course, I don't mind. Scarlet Carnations were always my favorite flowers and I had them planted around Thomas' grave. Whenever I see one, I think of my baby.

Bella, this is the sweetest most thoughtful gift that I have ever received. Thank you so very much. I will cherish it." Esme said with a genuine smile.

"I am so glad." Bella said with a relieved chuckle.

"Society hasn't changed very much when it comes to dealing with grief and loss of babies but it is getting better. I just wanted you to know that I love you and that I care." Bella said sweetly.

Esme put on her necklace and wore it proudly. She and Bella spent the rest of the morning in quiet contemplation until the family returned from their weekend activities.

Mother's Day had always been difficult for Esme but for the first time in almost a century, she wasn't feeling such a deep sense of loss. Thanks to her daughter's love and compassion she was finally able to start healing.

Author's Note: If you are enjoying this tale, please leave me a review.


	16. Part 16

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. All recognizable characters belong to SM.

Happily Ever After is Worth Fighting For:

A Bella and Edward Story Part 16

Bella had spent most of the afternoon at the Cullen residence so that Alice and Rosalie could help her with her hair and makeup.

Esme had supervised to ensure that Bella wasn't bullied into wearing more makeup than she was comfortable with.

For this Bella would be forever grateful.

Although Bella had repeatedly stood up to Alice about what she did and did bit like, the tiny vampire was certainly persistent.

Decades of getting her way had spoiled her. She has found the boundaries which Bella had set very challenging. However, Bella had to give her credit. She was definitely making an effort and only slipped occasionally.

Once her hair and makeup were done, Bella and Esme drove back to the Swan's residence in order for Bella to get dressed.

Alice and Rosalie had tried yet again to convince her to stay but Bella insisted that she wanted to get dressed at home and wait with her father until Edward picked her up.

She didn't want her dad to miss out on this occasion. Sure, they could all stop off on the way to Prom and let him see her dress but it just didn't feel right to her.

Esme agreed with Bella and offered to help her dress. Bella gladly accepted. Although Bella wanted to share this experience with her father, she didn't fancy the idea of having to ask him to zip up her gown.

They left before Carlisle and the boys returned from their hunting trip because Bella didn't want Edward to see her until he picked her up.

Esme gazed over Bella's shoulder and seeing her daughter's reflection in the mirror, she fought back tears.

Bella looked an absolute vision in her sapphire blue satin gown. It had a lovely halter top with a floor length A-line skirt.

The halter top was more daring than what Bella would normally wear but Esme had found her a stunning evening wrap in a silver sheer organza so that she would be covered.

Her hair was swept into an elegant chignon and Esme had let her borrow a pearl earring and necklace set.

She looked like a princess.

Charlie was downstairs pacing with his camera ready to start taking photos of his little girl. He was so happy that Esme was able to come over to help Bella get dressed. He had heard Rosalie and Alice try to persuade Bella to get ready at their home and just stop by so she could take photos with him. He hadn't said anything but he really would have been disappointed if she had agreed.

Whenever, Charlie had thought about Bella's Prom, he had imagined greeting her date at the door and the two of them waiting for Bella to descend the stairs. Lots of picture would be taken and then he would watch her drive away before dissolving into a sobbing mess because his little girl was all grown up.

Charlie heard a vehicle pull into the driveway and went to greet Edward at the door. Charlie opened the door just as Edward was about to knock and the two shared a nervous chuckle. Charlie stood back to allow Edward to enter. He was followed by Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett and Carlisle. Carlisle and Esme had rented a limo from Port Angeles so that all three couples could travel together.

Carlisle hadn't wanted to miss out on this momentous occasion in Edward's and Bella's life so he came along in the limo. He planned to get a ride home with Esme.

Hearing the others had arrived, Esme went down to join them. She wanted Bella to make a solo entrance.

Nervously and excitedly, Bella descended the stairs to meet Edward. Although she was wearing ballet flats, she kept her eyes on her feet until she got to the bottom. When she looked up and caught sight of Edward, she was glad of her choice. Edward looked so incredible in his tuxedo that she surely would have swooned at the top of the stairs and that wouldn't have ended well.

Edward approached her with brilliant smile. After telling her how breathtaking she looked, he took her hand in his, raised it to his lips and kissed it.

Esme and Charlie could be heard sniffling in the background.

After countless photos were taken by Esme and Charlie, the group finally headed off to their Prom. Poor Carlisle was left with the task of comforting both Esme and Charlie. They were both in floods about their babies going to their Prom.

The Forks High School's Prom wasn't elegant by any means. The school was very small and they had a very tiny budget. The dance was being held in the school's gym. Bella remembered that her old school had always held theirs at a hotel.

However, looking around at the cheap decorations, and taking in the odor of old gym did nothing to dampen either Bella's or Edward's excitement that night.

Edward had never attended a Prom. In his human life, the epidemic had broken out before he had the chance to go. Even if it hadn't, he likely wouldn't have attended because he wasn't interested in any of the girls from that time in his life.

As a vampire, he had never attended because unlike his siblings he didn't have a date.

He remembered once, before Emmett had joined the family, that Rosalie had tried to persuade him to go with her. The answering look of revulsion on his face was so priceless that Carlisle and Esme still get a chuckle whenever they recall the event. She never asked him again and for that he was quite thankful.

Edward took Bella's hand and guided her onto the dance floor.

All of her anxiety about her lack of dance skills evaporated the moment Edward held her in his arms. With a devilish smile and a wink, he lifted her so that she could place her feet on his and then he started to dance across the floor. Bella felt as though she were floating on air. They danced the night away, only stopping for Bella to make a trip to the ladies room and to get refreshments from the limo.

The Cullens knew ahead of time that the drinks supplied by the school were going to be spiked so they were sure to bring their own beverages for Bella's consumption.

At the end of the evening, a tired but exhilarated Bella climbed out of the limo with Edward's assistance. The other two couples where in their own worlds and weren't paying the two any mind as Edward walked Bella to her door.

"Bella, I want to thank you for a truly magical evening." Edward said.

"There is no need to thank me, Edward. You made the night equally magical for me." Bella said with radiant smile.

"Bella, there is just one thing that could make this night perfect." Edward said softly.

"Oh, what's that?" Bella asked curiously.

"Bella, may I have your permission to kiss you?" Edward asked shyly.

Bella couldn't speak she was so stunned but she did manage to nod her head vigorously to get her point across.

Edward chuckled, highly amused by her reaction.

However, that didn't stop him from moving in for the most perfect of first kisses either of the two could have hoped for.

When Edward finally released her lips, he rested his forehead against hers and sighed.

"Ah, my Bella." Edward whispered. "I truly hate for this evening to end."

"Me too." Bella whispered.

Neither one moved from their spot because they both wanted to remain in that moment for as long as they could.

The headlights of a passing vehicle highlighted the couple, roused them from their blissful state and returned them to reality.

Edward wished his lady love a goodnight and returned to the limo.

Bella locked the front door and dashing up the stairs to her bedroom. Once inside, she grabbed her telephone off of her desk and called Esme.

"Mom, I had the most amazing night!" Bella squealed.

Charlie had turned in early for the night but was roused when he heard Bella squealing. His brain still foggy from sleep, he made his way across the hall to her room.

Before he could knock on her door to see if she was alright, he overheard Bella say that she had gotten her first kiss and that it was perfect.

With a smiled, he backed away quietly in order to give Bella her privacy.

His daughter was in love and it didn't take a genius to see that Edward returned those feelings. It was only a matter of time before Edward was asking for her hand.

He knew that it was inevitable but it didn't stop him from wishing there was a way that he could keep his little girl just a little while longer.

Author's Note: If you are enjoying this tale, please leave me a review.


	17. Part 17

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. All recognizable characters belong to SM.

Happily Ever After is Worth Fighting For:

A Bella and Edward Story Part 17

The morning after school let out for the summer vacation, Bella discussed her plans for the day with her father over breakfast.

He was happy to hear that she was going to accompany Alice, Rosalie and Esme on a visit with the Young family down in LaPush. Charlie was very fond of Ruth and Robert. Charlie told her that he had heard about how Edward and Carlisle had saved Ruth and her baby. Apparently, they were considered heroes down in LaPush. He also said that it was a relief to see that the tribe and the Cullens seemed to have gotten over their differences. Bella agreed whole heartedly.

The Cullen women arrived earlier than planned so Charlie told Bella to leave the dishes for him to wash.

Bella thanked him and after giving him a kissed goodbye, she headed out.

Charlie heard a vehicle pull into the driveway as he washed the last plate. He had expected a knock on the front door shortly after but when no knock came, he peered out of the window. He saw an incredibly stressed looking Edward pacing back and forth muttering to himself. Charlie bit back a chuckle and made himself comfortable.

At first, he intended to see how long it would take for Edward to work up the courage to knock on the front door. After a few minutes, however, Charlie decided to show some mercy. He opened the door and invited Edward inside.

Once the two were seated in the living room, Edward cleared his throat, squared his shoulders and looked Charlie in the eye.

"Charlie, I have come to you today to ask for Bella's hand." Edward said simply.

Charlie considered Edward for a long moment but remained silent. Edward started to get nervous. He had a hard time reading Charlie's mind. It was almost as silent as Bella's so he had no idea what to expect.

Charlie finally cleared his throat and said, "Edward, I will give you my permission on the condition that after you are married, you will allow Bella to stay around here as long as possible before you need to make a permanent move. After that move, I want your word that you will keep in touch even if you cannot physically return."

Edward was truly startled by Charlie's request and his shocked expression cause Charlie to chuckle. He looked out the window and began to speak.

"Edward, the day of Billy's funeral, I had a very illuminating experience.

After the service, a group of us had gathered to reminisce when I saw Jacob and Sam having a heated conversation. Jacob left in a huff and Sam followed him. I was worried about a possible altercation so I followed them outside and saw that they had gone down to the beach.

I remained at a distance but kept an eye on them.

Before my very eyes, Jacob exploded out of his clothing while he transformed into a giant, wolf and ran off into the woods. A moment later, Sam did the same and followed him.

Hardly believing what I had just witnessed, I walked down the beach until I came to the remnants of the clothing and shoes that they had been wearing. I also saw their foot prints, in the wet sand, change from men's feet to wolf paws."

Charlie paused and looked at Edward who sat expressionless.

This time, Charlie looked him straight in the eye as he continued.

"When we were boys, Billy shared the legends of his people with me. His favorite story to tell was about the warriors turning into wolves. Their job was to protect their people from the cold ones that ventured onto their land. Apparently, his grandfather had even met a whole family of cold ones but when he found that they were different from the rest of their kind, he had them sign a peace treaty. Cold ones were unable to stay in an area for very long before having to move on but it was believed that they would return again someday.

As children we thought they were just tall tales passed down through the generations to entertain and nothing more." Charlie said with a wistful smile.

"I had forgotten about those stories until I witnessed Jacob and Sam transform into wolves. I was so stunned to realize that the legends were true. I sat on that beach well into the night but I wasn't able to remember the rest of the story or exactly what the cold ones were but seeing as the wolves are real; I believed that they are as well.

After a while I decided that it didn't matter. I kept my finds to myself and just came home, determined to put it out of my mind.

However, over the next few weeks, I started noticing things about your family that once again made me think about those legends." Charlie said while looking cautiously at Edward.

Edward sat expressionless but his mind was frantic. He was terrified that Charlie had learned the truth and his life would be in jeopardy. The Volturi only offered two options if a human learned the truth; they needed to be changed or killed. Bella would never forgive him if anything happened to her father. A part of him wanted to tell Charlie to stop talking but another part wanted to hear what he had pieced together.

Before Edward could speak, Charlie continued.

"One, although your family is made up of adopted children, you all have the same complexions and eye colours, even Esme and Carlisle. Two, all of your eyes change colours back and forth between black and topaz. Three, four and five, none of you ever eat or drink and you never make trips to the bathroom. Six, You, Esme and Carlisle all have the speech and manners of a different era. Seven, for some reason Billy had a profound hatred for your family but was unable to justify it." Charlie said and he listed his findings.

Edward shifted in his seat but still remained silent. He did not like where this was headed but allowed Charlie to carry on.

"Edward, I am not sure what you and your family are and I don't want to know. I figured that my not being told is for a very good reason and I have no intention of tempting fate." Charlie stated firmly.

The relief Edward was feeling became apparent immediately. His whole body relaxed as he looked at Charlie. Charlie gave him a smile before continuing.

"I do realize that your family is not human. I also know that you aren't evil otherwise my Bella wouldn't have given you the time of day. As I said before, it doesn't matter. All I ask is that you allow me to remain in my Bella's life even if it has to be from a distance." Charlie said as he turned to gaze tenderly at the mantle over the fireplace.

Following his gaze, Edward saw that Charlie was looking at a row of Bella's school pictures that showed her throughout her childhood and teens. He smiled too and turned back to Charlie.

"Charlie, knowing what you do, aren't you afraid that Bella is making a mistake?" Edward asked curiously.

"Edward, from the moment she entered this world, Bella didn't quite fit in. She tried really hard but always appeared to be out of step with the rest of her peers. Renee always said that she was born middle aged and just kept getting older. You must have noticed that her morals and manners are reminiscent of another era." Charlie said with a fond smile.

Edward returned that smile and nodded.

"My Bella was always meant for something special. I knew it when I first laid my eyes on her. I just didn't know what until I met you. She was made for you. You two fit so perfectly. I am positive that the reason she didn't fit in anywhere else before is because she was waiting for you and your family just as much as you were waiting for her." Charlie said.

The two men sat in silence for a few moments before Charlie spoke again.

"After today I won't ever mention any of this again and I won't question anything that appears supernatural. The only reason I brought it up is because I want to keep my Bella in my life for as long as possible. I will give you my blessings, Edward, as long as you give me your word. You are a good man and I know that I can trust you to keep my Bella happy and safe." Charlie said with a trembling voice.

"Charlie, you have my word." Edward said solemnly.

"Thank you, Edward. You have my blessings." Charlie replied.

Author's Note: If you are enjoying this tale, please leave me a review.


	18. Part 18

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. All recognizable characters belong to SM.

Happily Ever After is Worth Fighting For:

A Bella and Edward Story Part 18

The Swans and the Cullens had gone down to LaPush for the funeral of Harry Clearwater. It had been a small funeral, considering that Harry had been an Elder.

Charlie had been devastated to lose his second best friend so shortly after losing Billy. He was currently in the corner of the Clearwater's living room speaking with Sue and Seth, Harry's widow and son. Leah, Harry's daughter had taken a walk down the beach.

Bella and the Cullens had joined Jacob in the backyard because he seemed to have the weight on the world on his young shoulders and Bella wanted to help.

The Cullens were uneasy about her being around a young wolf that was experiencing such strong emotions. They were worried that his emotions would get to be too strong, resulting in him transforming too close to Bella. If that happened, she could be injured or killed and that was out of the question. Deciding that telling Bella to stay away from Jacob would be a very silly move on their part, they chose instead to joined her in the hopes of being there if she needed their assistance.

Bella sat down next to Jacob unsure of what to say. Looking around trying to come up with something clever, she saw a teenage girl from the tribe smiling at Jacob while talking to her friends. It was clear that she was interested in him. Jacob glanced in the girl's direction and returned her smile briefly before looking away. Bella saw her opening and took it.

"She's a very pretty girl. Are you thinking of asking her out?" Bella inquired.

Jacob scowled and let out a humorless chuckle.

"What and become a monster by ruining an innocent girl's happiness? No thank you." Jacob said.

"What do you mean?" Bella asked although she had a very good idea what he was talking about.

"Bella, the evening of my dad's funeral, I transformed into a wolf. After I did, the Elders deemed me worthy of the top secret information about wolf imprinting.

I don't think that I have ever been so angry. I couldn't believe that they would warn the entire tribe about the 'Cold Ones' but they wouldn't warn them about fact that wolves aren't capable of choosing their own mates." Jacob said with disgust.

"What do you mean, Jacob?" Carlisle asked curiously.

"Once the wolf gene is triggered, a wolf is bound, by some supernatural power, to his ideal mate, his imprint. This imprint will allow him to reproduce strong sons to carry on the genes to the next generation. This need to be with and imprint will override all other emotions." Jacob explained.

Carlisle nodded thoughtfully. Having answered Carlisle, Jacob turned to Bella and continued where he left off.

"Their excuse for keeping quiet was that vampires hadn't been around in so long that they thought there was no danger of the wolf gene being triggered.

I think that is a load of crap.

The moment any vampire came close to our land, the gene would have been triggered and they knew it.

We all trusted them and they betrayed that trust." Jacob said with obvious disgust in his voice.

"Jacob, what do you mean?" Bella prompted, sensing that he needed to get this off of his chest.

"Harry Clearwater's daughter, Leah was madly in love with Sam and he with her. They made all of these promises to each other and were planning a wonderful life together.

Unfortunately, Sam became a wolf and ended up having to leave Leah because he found his imprint in her cousin, Emily Young. Not only did he break her heart but he was unable to properly explain why because the Elders forbade him to speak of it to anyone but Emily." Jacob said with tears swimming in his eyes.

Bella rested her hand on his back in a comforting gesture.

"You would think that was bad enough but it gets worse.

Harry Clearwater was an Elder and even though he saw what this was doing to his daughter he never said anything.

He just stood by and let her suffer while everyone told her to 'just get over it'. Did you know that he even encouraged her to be a bridesmaid at Emily and Sam's wedding? Leah was so devastated that she tried to end her life." Jacob said with a choked sob.

Bella looked at Jasper with pleading eyes and tilted her head in Jacob's direction. Jasper, understanding, sent out waves of calm. Jacob looked up and mouthed a silent thanks to Jasper who just smiled kindly.

"Well, I put a stop to that nonsense. No more lives will be ruined due to secrecy." Jacob said firmly.

Seeing Bella and the Cullens' inquiring looks, Jacob continued.

"My bloodline made me the Alpha wolf and new leader of the tribe so I called a meeting last week.

I would have done it sooner but I have been having a hard time trying to control my anger.

Every time I thought about the unnecessary pain that my friends suffered, I would get so angry that I would end up triggering a transformation.

It was very frustrating." Jacob said with a grimace.

His audience nodded their heads in understanding.

"At the meeting I informed the whole tribe about the wolf gene and the possibilities of wolf imprinting.

I also, encouraged the males that are descents of the original pack to refrain from getting involved with anyone other than their imprint.

I am hoping to spare the innocent women of our tribe from being broken. Leah and Sam won't suffer in vain." Jacob said firmly.

"Wow. How did everyone react?" Bella asked.

"They were understandably shocked but didn't seem to know how to respond.

It was Leah's reaction that drove the point home, though.

She got up and screamed at the Elders. She put them all in their place for playing gods with her life and having the nerve to make her feel guilty for not 'getting over it'.

She looked Harry right in the eyes with a look of pure hatred and said, "You are a sadistic, monster. I cannot believe that you could stand by and let this happen to your own daughter. You had the power to stop my pain but instead you increased it. As of this moment on, you are dead to me. I will never love you again."

She walked out of the meeting with her head held high.

After she left, the adults all took turns berating the Elders for abusing their power.

That night, Harry Clearwater had a heart attack. I guess he couldn't deal with what he had done." Jacob said.

"Jacob, I hope that you aren't blaming yourself for Harry's death." Bella said quietly.

"Bella, I know I don't have that kind of power. Those sorts of things are in the hands of the powers that be.

I am just so frustrated by the whole situation.

As far as I'm concerned, my dad and Harry got off easy for all of the pain that they caused." Jacob said.

"Well, it sounds like you are making a lot of positive changes, Chief Jacob." Bella said with a smile.

"Yes, Jacob, the tribe is definitely in good hands now." Carlisle said.

"Thanks. I am doing my best. I just hope that I can be as fair as my great-grandfather." Jacob said with a wistful expression.

"I am sure that he would be very proud of you, Jacob. You are a good man." Carlisle said with such authority that no one doubted his words.

Jacob smiling widely got up and shook Carlisle's hand. He then bid everyone a good evening and headed home.

Bella turned to the Cullens and whispered, "In the books, Harry died of a heart attack too. Only, that was during the time that Victoria was hunting me.

I had wondered if he would still die since we eliminated that nomad threat but it looks like the events are still unfolding in the same order.

One positive thing about his death was that Charlie and Sue ended up being a couple by the end of the books. I am hoping that that happens in this reality as well." Bella said hopefully.

"Wow, it would be so great if Charlie was able to find someone to love again." Alice said softly.

Everyone nodded in agreement.

"I don't think you have anything to worry about. It is not uncommon for people to bond in their shared grief." Carlisle stated knowledgeably.

Bella gave him a thankful smile for his reassuring words.

"I am just so proud of Jacob." Bella said.

"Why is that?" Jasper inquired.

"Well, in the books Jacob had this silly infatuation with me that Billy actually encouraged. I remember reading that in the books and thinking that was very selfish of them.

After already suffering from a great loss, if I had ended up having feelings for Jacob only to have him imprint on another, I would have been destroyed emotionally." Bella said seriously.

Everyone nodded and murmured their agreement.

"I am so glad that in this reality, Jacob is unwilling to hurt another girl and is just waiting for his imprint to arrive." Esme said with a smile.

"Yes, it shows a great deal of maturity for someone so young." Rosalie said clearing impressed.

The group remained lost in thought for a moment before deciding to head home.

Edward stood, offering Bella his hand which she gladly took allowing him to help her to her feet.

Together, the group headed back to let Sue know that they were heading out.

Charlie hugged Bella and let her know that he would be home later because he wanted to stay with Sue and her children for a little while longer.

Bella smiled sweetly and told him that he should spend as much time as possible with them so they could help each other in their shared grief.

Charlie was so grateful that Bella was so compassionate.

He didn't want her to feel neglected for even a moment. When he voiced this concern to her, she assured him that wouldn't be the case.

"Daddy, you are a good man and you need to put yourself first for a change. Please help the Clearwaters through their grief and allow them to help you. I just know that you will all be good for each other." Bella said before giving him another hug and a kiss goodnight.

Sue had been standing off to the side and heard the exchange between father and daughter.

It made her smile for the first time that day.

Hopefully Bella was right and they would all be good for each other.

Author's Note: If you are enjoying this tale, please leave me a review.


	19. Part 19

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. All recognizable characters belong to SM.

Happily Ever After is Worth Fighting For:

A Bella and Edward Story Part 19

The day after Harry's funeral, Bella was at the Cullen residence when an idea struck her so she called a family meeting.

"The next major event in the books is my birthday." Bella said nervously while biting her bottom lip.

"Yay, we can have a party! I will plan everything!" Alice said enthusiastically.

"That," said Bella with a frown, "is what I was hoping to avoid."

"Bella, it's your 18th birthday and it's your last birthday before you are changed. We have to celebrate the milestone so you're having a party whether you like it or not." Alice said.

"Alice, in the books you planned a spectacular party for me even though I told you not to and you manipulated me into attending.

During the party, I cut my finger so poor Jasper was caught off guard by the thirst of every vampire in the room and tried to bite me.

Edward pushed me out of the way in order to protect me and I ended up slicing my arm open. I was then faced with six vampires thirsting for my blood.

Fortunately, dad was able to take control of the situation and fix my arm but the damage was done. That was the incident that prompted you all to abandon me. All things considered, I'd rather not have a party if you don't mind." Bella said while glaring at Alice.

"Oh." Alice said softly looking abashed.

Bella looked around and saw everyone had the same abashed expressions.

"I don't want to upset anyone by bringing this up I just thought of a way we can kill two birds with one stone." Bella said gently.

"What do you have in mind?" Edward asked, happy to steer the conversation away from the unhappy subject.

"If you are all willing and if Jacob is agreeable, I would like for us as a family to go down to LaPush and help each of our new friends." Bella said with a smile.

"I don't understand." Emmett said in bewilderment. "Help them with what?"

"While we were on the reservation yesterday, I noticed that a lot of the buildings are very old and in need of repairs.

As my birthday present I would like for us all to help the tribe beautify their land. Each of you has numerous skills that can be used and the resources that the tribe doesn't.

I figure we can get volunteers from the tribe and go door to door to make each home and business a safe and beautiful place.

It will go a long way towards building relationships with the tribe." Bella said.

"I think that is a wonderful idea, Sweetheart." Esme said.

"I agree." said Carlisle while pulling out his phone to call the new Chief.

Jacob was stunned. It was a very generous offer and his people really could use the help. He also agreed with Bella that it would be a good experience for the tribe to work alongside the Cullens. He thanked Carlisle and invited the family down to discuss their plans further.

Once they had a taken a tour and made a list of things that needed doing, Jacob called a meeting with the tribe. He explained the Cullens' interest in helping and found that everyone was receptive. They immediately started to volunteer to help. By the end of the day, schedules were drawn up and tasks were assigned to each group.

Esme was in charge of beautifying the inside and outside of each building. She had a group of very hard workers that were more than happy to assist her. They were able to showcase their incredible native art inside and outside their dwellings.

Emmett was in charge of the group that did repairs. They took care of broken windows, leaking roofs and any other repairs that came their way. Once the repairs were completed, they also built wheelchair ramps for all of the businesses.

Jasper and his group made sure that every home and business had a computer with the necessary software. Once they had done the homes and businesses, they also ensured that the school had a computer lab setup for the children.

Carlisle worked with their clinic and was able to get them much needed medical supplies, using his connections.

Alice, bless her, was all about shoes and clothing. She was surprisingly tactful when she and her team helped outfit each member of the tribe.

Rosalie spent the summer transforming the makeshift auto repair stop, which was little more than few garden shed's attached together, into a state of the art auto repair and body work shop.

She actually had two teams of very eager volunteers.

One helped her build up the business and the other was doing repairs to all of the vehicles on the reservations. There were very few vehicles so once they finished making each one road worthy, Rosalie and her team had a ball with their new paint booth. Each vehicle left restored to its former glory.

Edward and his group took over the community center and school.

At the community center, they set up huge flat screen televisions so that large groups could get together to watch sports or movies. They also had a mini arcade setup for kids and grown ups alike. Once that was complete they moved outside and built a basketball court.

At the school, Edward was sad to see the state of the musical instruments the children had to work with so he had them all replaced. He then went through the tiny library and replaced books that were being held together with tape and he added to their collection. By the time he was finished in the library; their collection was four times larger. With the inside of the school taken care of, his team worked on building an incredible playground for the children. It was truly a work of art.

Bella's team was made up of the animal lovers. They collected all of pets and took then to get their checkups at the vet and get any necessary vaccinations. Once the household pets were taken care of, they rounded up the strays and had them spayed and neutered.

It took the entire summer but by the end of it, the entire reservation was transformed. The tribe decided to have an all day party ending with a bonfire in order to celebrate.

Wanting just a few moments to themselves, Bella and her family took a walk along the beach to enjoy the sunset. To many it would seem like such a minor thing but to the Cullens it was huge. They never thought they would live to see the day that they would be able to set foot on First Beach and yet here they were.

They all felt truly blessed.

Author's Note: If you are enjoying this tale, please leave me a review.


	20. Part 20

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. All recognizable characters belong to SM.

Happily Ever After is Worth Fighting For:

A Bella and Edward Story Part 20

The first week back at school had been, for the most part, an uneventful one. Jasper had once again worked his magic and had arranged for Bella and Edward to share all of the same classes. The happy couple loved that they didn't have to be apart during the day. Like the previous school year, they were constantly holding hands and smiling lovingly at each other.

The girls who had secretly hoped that Bella and Edward would have split up over the summer were devastated to find that the couple was still together and stronger than ever. Edward was worried that their pettiness would bother Bella but she just found them very amusing. Edward wished that he could find the boys that lusted after Bella equally amusing but that was unlikely to ever happen.

One highlight of Edward's week was when Seth Clearwater had called him and asked for his help.

Science had never been Seth's strong suit. Throughout his academic career he had always barely made a passing grade. This year, once he saw the syllabus, he knew that he was in trouble. He called Edward and asked if he would be willing to tutor him. A very flattered Edward happily agreed.

On Friday evening, Edward was in a very good mood when he returned from his first tutoring session with Seth. Seth had turned out to be a very good pupil; who just needed that one on one attention which he couldn't receive in a classroom environment.

As he walked through the front door, Edward was greeted by Emmett's booming voice.

"Hey, Edward, are you just getting back from visiting your mini me?" Emmett called out.

"Emmett Dale McCarty Cullen, I had better not heard about you ever embarrassing little Seth by calling him that." Esme scolded.

"I agree. That poor boy had been through enough and I think it is wonderful that he and Edward are friends. Now stop teasing your brother or I'll have no choice but to tell Bella." Carlisle said with a wicked grin.

Emmett's eyes widened in fear at Carlisle's words.

"No need to act rashly Carlisle." Emmett said with a tremulous voice. "I'm sorry, Edward. It won't happen again. Please don't tell Bella."

Edward chuckled at his brother's fear of Bella but assured him he would let this incident go unmentioned. He then walked up to his bedroom to drop off his school bag and change before heading to Bella's.

As Edward unpacked his schoolbag, he remembered the look of joy on Seth's face when he found that he understood what Edward was teaching him. Thinking of Seth Clearwater brought a genuine smile to Edward's face.

He and Seth had developed a wonderful relationship over the summer as they worked alongside one another down at LaPush. They found that they both shared a love of music and had bonded over that. Edward even took the time to teach Seth how to play the guitar much to the teen's delight. Before long, Seth started to look up to Edward as an older brother. Edward was very flattered and took his role as 'big brother' very seriously.

When the summer was coming to a close, Seth had started to get really depressed and avoided everyone. After some prompting by a concerned Sue, Seth finally admitted that he was afraid. Tearfully, he confessed that he thought that once the project to beautify LaPush was completed, that he would hardly be seeing his new friend who he now loved like a brother. After the loss of his father, he didn't think he could deal with another loss. Sue contacted Edward who dropped everything and rushed over to see the distraught youth.

Edward kindly assured him that he had nothing to worry about because he had grown rather attached to Seth too. He told him that he found that his mind was very pure and kind. To ease Seth's mind, Edward made sure that he had all of Edward's contact information and assured him that he would reply regardless of the hour. For the first few nights, Seth tested this by texting Edward in the middle of the night when he woke from the nightmares he was having. When he saw that Edward kept his word, he finally relaxed.

Emmett thought it was funny to see Edward busy texting his new friend or replying to an email. Bella, Esme and Carlisle, on the other hand, thought it was wonderful and they weren't the only ones. Sue Clearwater thought that Edward was the best thing since sliced bread.

The discovery of Harry's betrayal and his death so soon afterwards had really taken its toll on her children. She had been so worried about their emotional wellbeing until Edward came along.

Although Seth hurt because his sister was in pain, he couldn't truly understand what she was going through. He was angry with his father for hurting her but he also loved him and missed him terribly. Edward's presence in his life filled a void that his father's absence left.

To Sue's delight and amusement, her son chose to use Edward as his role model for everything. He copied his way of dressing, the way he wore his hair and even his manners. It was really quite precious.

What surprised everyone was that Leah, who was angry with the world, also developed a friendship with Edward. She found Edward very refreshing because she never felt judged by him.

Ever since, Sam had left her for Emily without a proper explanation, her whole tribe seemed to judge her. Edward was the first that didn't. Once her father's betrayal had been made public by Jacob, everyone was suddenly apologetic but Leah wasn't feeling very forgiving for the time being.

Edward reminded her that memories fade and after awhile the pain would too. It would never fully go away but it would lessen over time. Leah appreciated his honestly and spent a great deal of time speaking with him. Being able to express her feelings to an unbiased person helped her finally start to heal.

By the end of the summer, Leah was a whole different person.

When Edward entered his bedroom, his phone chimed to indicate that he had received a text message. Opening it, he found that of course it was from Seth.

The text read:

_Breaking News on the reservation: Jacob's best friend Quil Ateara is now a wolf and has imprinted on Leah! When Sam was asked for his reaction, he said that although he will always love Leah and will never forgive himself for the pain he caused her, he is happy that she has found someone who will cherish her the way that she deserves._

Well, that certainly was unexpected.

Author's Note: If you are enjoying this tale, please leave me a review.


	21. Part 21

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. All recognizable characters belong to SM.

Happily Ever After is Worth Fighting For:

A Bella and Edward Story Part 21

On Bella's birthday, she and Charlie had a quiet dinner at home just as they were accustomed to. Afterwards, Esme showed up with a garment bag to help Bella dress for the evening.

A few weeks ago, when Edward had approached Esme about his plans for the evening, she decided to have her dressmaker create another custom gown for Bella. This one was a lovely cream coloured creation made of antique lace. It had a boat neckline, which was reminiscent of Audrey Hepburn in Breakfast at Tiffany's, with a floor length A-line skirt.

Once again, Bella wore her hair in an elegant chignon. This time instead of pearls, Esme let her borrow her diamond stud earrings.

She looked like an angel when Esme had finished with her.

Once Bella was ready, the two women went downstairs where Charlie was waiting patiently for them. When Bella saw her father, she did a double take, not believing her eyes.

Charlie laughed, amused at her reaction.

Bella blushed in embarrassment but felt that her shock was justified. She had only ever seen her father wearing his Police Chief's uniform or his jeans paired with casual tops yet there he stood wearing a charcoal coloured suit.

He looked incredibly handsome so she told him so. Then it was Charlie's turn to blush. Esme teased the pair about their matching blushes before she insisted that they get moving or else they would be late.

Filled with excitement, the three drove over to the Cullen residence.

Edward was a nervous wreck as he paced back and forth on the wraparound porch, waiting to hear Esme's car pull into the driveway. He had a special evening planned for his Bella and he was praying that it would turn out alright.

Rather than having a birthday party with presents, Edward had suggested that the family put on a concert in honor of Bella's birthday.

The idea had been met with enthusiasm by all.

Alice was especially excited when Edward asked for her assistance in picking out all of their formal attire for the evening and in helping to decorate for the concert.

Since none of the others were as accomplished a musician as Edward, they all worked independently to come up with the perfect poem to read. The plan was for Edward to play a different composition between each of their readings.

Bella had been thrilled when she heard that each member of the family would be performing.

Wanting to have a real concert atmosphere, the family had invited guests from the tribe to attend. Jacob, Sam, Emily, Robert and Ruth were already here, as were, Sue, Seth, Leah and Quil. They were all gathered in the living room which Alice had decorated earlier.

Alice had done a wonderful job in rearranging the living room to give it the proper atmosphere. She had moved the sofas, love seats and armchairs so that they formed a semicircle around Edward's piano.

She then place crystal bowls, filled with water and surrounded by rose petals, around the room. In each of the bowls were floating candles which provided very soft lighting to the whole room.

Edward had asked for a romantic atmosphere and Alice had certainly delivered.

Esme's car finally pulled in front of the house and Edward escorted the guest of honor into the living room.

When all of the guests were seated around the piano, Edward began to play his first composition of the evening. It was a piece that was inspired by the family's first meeting with Bella. With each note the song told the story of a beautiful, strong woman that was willing to fight for what she believed in. Once the song was finished, Jasper stood and addressed the group.

"I have selected a poem by Walt Whitman called O Captain! My Captain!" Jasper said before clearing his voice and beginning.

"_O CAPTAIN! my Captain! our fearful trip is done;  
>The ship has weather'd every rack, the prize we sought is won;<br>The port is near, the bells I hear, the people all exulting,  
>While follow eyes the steady keel, the vessel grim and daring:<br>But O heart! heart! heart!  
>O the bleeding drops of red,<br>Where on the deck my Captain lies,  
>Fallen cold and dead.<em>

_O Captain! my Captain! rise up and hear the bells;  
>Rise up-for you the flag is flung-for you the bugle trills;<br>For you bouquets and ribbon'd wreaths-for you the shores a-crowding;  
>For you they call, the swaying mass, their eager faces turning;<br>Here Captain! dear father!  
>This arm beneath your head;<br>It is some dream that on the deck,  
>You've fallen cold and dead.<em>

_My Captain does not answer, his lips are pale and still;  
>My father does not feel my arm, he has no pulse nor will;<br>The ship is anchor'd safe and sound, its voyage closed and done;  
>From fearful trip, the victor ship, comes in with object won;<br>Exult, O shores, and ring, O bells!  
>But I, with mournful tread,<br>Walk the deck my Captain lies,  
>Fallen cold and dead." <em>

Once Jasper had finished his piece, he received a round of applause. He bowed and then took a seat.

Edward's next composition was about overcoming the bloodlust he felt for Bella's blood. It was a heart wrenching piece that moved Bella to tears as the music told of the struggle her love had to face. At the end of the piece, Carlisle stood to take his turn.

"I have selected a poem called Footprints in the Sand by Mary Stevenson." Carlisle said and began his recitation,

"_One night I had a dream -  
>I dreamed I was walking along the beach with the Lord, and<br>Across the sky flashed scenes from my life.  
>For each scene I noticed two sets of footprints in the sand;<br>One belonged to me, and the other to the Lord.  
>When the last scene of my life flashed before us,<br>I looked back at the footprints in the sand.  
>I noticed that many times along the path of my life,<br>There was only one set of footprints.  
>I also noticed that it happened at the very lowest and saddest times in my life<br>This really bothered me, and I questioned the Lord about it.  
>"Lord, you said that once I decided to follow you,<br>You would walk with me all the way;  
>But I have noticed that during the most troublesome times in my life,<br>There is only one set of footprints.  
>I don't understand why in times when I<br>needed you the most, you should leave me.  
>The Lord replied, "My precious, precious<br>child. I love you, and I would never,  
>never leave you during your times of<br>trial and suffering.  
>When you saw only one set of footprints,<br>It was then that I carried you."_

After the applause died down, Carlisle took his seat. Edward's next composition was about the fight with the nomads. Even though Edward wasn't explaining each piece of music he played, in the hopes of not giving away too much to Charlie, Bella knew what each piece was about. Edward just had a gift for telling a story with music. Once the song ended, Rosalie stood.

"The poem that I have selected is called Phenomenal Woman by Maya Angelou" Rosalie said. She took a moment and then began,

"_Pretty women wonder where my secret lies.  
>I'm not cute or built to suit a fashion model's size<br>But when I start to tell them,  
>They think I'm telling lies.<br>I say,  
>It's in the reach of my arms<br>The span of my hips,  
>The stride of my step,<br>The curl of my lips.  
>I'm a woman<br>Phenomenally.  
>Phenomenal woman,<br>That's me._

_I walk into a room  
>Just as cool as you please,<br>And to a man,  
>The fellows stand or<br>Fall down on their knees.  
>Then they swarm around me,<br>A hive of honey bees.  
>I say,<br>It's the fire in my eyes,  
>And the flash of my teeth,<br>The swing in my waist,  
>And the joy in my feet.<br>I'm a woman  
>Phenomenally.<br>Phenomenal woman,  
>That's me.<em>

_Men themselves have wondered  
>What they see in me.<br>They try so much  
>But they can't touch<br>My inner mystery.  
>When I try to show them<br>They say they still can't see.  
>I say,<br>It's in the arch of my back,  
>The sun of my smile,<br>The ride of my breasts,  
>The grace of my style.<br>I'm a woman_

_Phenomenally.  
>Phenomenal woman,<br>That's me._

_Now you understand  
>Just why my head's not bowed.<br>I don't shout or jump about  
>Or have to talk real loud.<br>When you see me passing  
>It ought to make you proud.<br>I say,  
>It's in the click of my heels,<br>The bend of my hair,  
>the palm of my hand,<br>The need of my care,  
>'Cause I'm a woman<br>Phenomenally.  
>Phenomenal woman,<br>That's me." _

Rosalie beamed when everyone applauded and then took her seat. Edward's next song was about the meeting at the treaty line. As the music played, Bella remembered how Carlisle had shared the stories of his family in order to allow the tribe to see them as people. It was a very moving piece that also told of the tensions when Ruth and her baby were in danger, the joy when they were saved and the victory when the new treaty was signed.

Emmett was very excited to do his reading so he stood before the song was finished and kept gesturing to Edward to hurry up. His antics were met with amusement from the assembled group. Once Edward had finished playing, Emmett gave him an exasperated sigh and then turned to address his audience.

"For my reading, I have chosen one of the most impressive pieces of literature ever written." Emmett said with a very serious expression. Everyone shared surprised looks with their neighbor before giving Emmett their full attention.

"It is called Bear In There by Shel Silverstein" he said before he began to recite,

"_There's a Polar Bear  
>In our Frigidaire-<br>He likes it 'cause it's cold in there.  
>With his seat in the meat<br>And his face in the fish  
>And his big hairy paws<br>In the buttery dish,  
>He's nibbling the noodles,<br>He's munching the rice,  
>He's slurping the soda,<br>He's licking the ice.  
>And he lets out a roar<br>If you open the door.  
>And it gives me a scare<br>To know he's in there-  
>That Polary Bear<br>In our Fridgitydaire." _

The group had all been smiling hugely at Emmett's selection. He had been so serious while he performed his piece and looked so proud of himself when he had finished that they all suppressed their laughter and gave him a standing ovation. Emmett, bless him, bowed repeatedly and didn't show any sign of sitting down so Rosalie had to drag him to his seat.

Edward's next piece was about friendship and working together in LaPush. It was an upbeat piece that left everyone smiling. Esme stood and addressed the group next.

"The poem that I have chosen is by Robert Frost. It is called The Road Not Taken." Esme said and then began to recite,

"_Two roads diverged in a yellow wood,  
>And sorry I could not travel both<br>And be one traveler, long I stood  
>And looked down one as far as I could<br>To where it bent in the undergrowth; _

_Then took the other, as just as fair  
>And having perhaps the better claim,<br>Because it was grassy and wanted wear;  
>Though as for that, the passing there<br>Had worn them really about the same,_

_And both that morning equally lay  
>In leaves no step had trodden black<br>Oh, I kept the first for another day!  
>Yet knowing how way leads on to way,<br>I doubted if I should ever come back._

_I shall be telling this with a sigh  
>Somewhere ages and ages hence:<br>Two roads diverged in a wood, and I -  
>I took the one less traveled by,<br>And that has made all the difference."_

Esme smiled graciously at the applause her reading received and took her seat. Edward's next composition was a lullaby that he had composed for Bella. It was clear to everyone in the room that the song was about how his life had changed when she had entered it and how much he cherished her. Edward caught Bella's eye when he played the last note and they exchanged a loving look before Alice stood for the last reading of the evening.

"I have selected a poem called Touched by An Angel by Maya Angelou." Alice said and then recited,

"_We, unaccustomed to courage  
>exiles from delight<br>live coiled in shells of loneliness  
>until love leaves its high holy temple<br>and comes into our sight  
>to liberate us into life.<em>

_Love arrives  
>and in its train come ecstasies<br>old memories of pleasure  
>ancient histories of pain.<br>Yet if we are bold,  
>love strikes away the chains of fear<br>from our souls._

_We are weaned from our timidity  
>In the flush of love's light<br>we dare be brave  
>And suddenly we see<br>that love costs all we are  
>and will ever be.<br>Yet it is only love  
>which sets us free." <em>

Alice curtseyed while everyone applauded and then took her seat. Edward turned to Bella and asked if the birthday girl had any requests for the last song of the evening.

Smiling, Bella rose and walked over to Edward's side. She leaned over and whispered in his ear her request for Nat King Cole's - I Love You (For Sentimental Reasons). Edward smiled at her and patted the seat next to him on the bench. Bella took her seat and he started to play. To everyone's surprise and delight, Bella started to sing to Edward,

"_I love you for sentimental reasons  
>I hope you do believe me<br>I'll give you my heart_

_I love you and you alone were meant for me  
>Please give your loving heart to me<br>And say we'll never part_

_I think of you every morning  
>Dream of you every night<br>Darling, I'm never lonely  
>Whenever you are in sight<em>

_I love you for sentimental reasons  
>I hope you do believe me<br>I've given you my heart_

_instrumental interlude_

_I love you for sentimental reasons  
>I hope you do believe me<br>I've given you my heart"_

There wasn't a dry eye in the room when the song ended. The room erupted in applause but neither Edward nor Bella heard it.

They were in their own bubble.

Edward leaned over and kissed Bella before asking her to take a walk with him. She agreed and took his hand as he led her out to the backyard.

When they got outside, Edward took Bella over to the tree line that surrounded the property. She was surprised to see that a path had been cleared.

Edward explained that he wanted to show her something but it would require him carrying her if she was agreeable. Bella nodded and Edward scooped her up in his arms and took off running. A few minutes later he came to a stop and put her down.

Bella looked around and saw that she was standing in Edward's meadow. It was just as it had been described in the books. The only difference is that Edward had strung fairy lights in the trees so it was well lit. She spun around just admiring the beauty of it before turning to Edward. When she did, tears welled up in her eyes because Edward was down on one knee.

"Isabella Marie Swan, I love you and vow to love for the rest of eternity. Will you marry me?

Author's Note: If you are enjoying this tale, please let me know by leaving a review.


	22. Part 22

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. All recognizable characters belong to SM.

Happily Ever After is Worth Fighting For:

A Bella and Edward Story Part 22

"Edward Anthony Masen Cullen, from the moment I learned of your existence, there has been nothing I've wanted more than to become your wife and the mother of your child. I love you and vow to love you for the rest of eternity. Yes, my darling, Edward, I will marry you." Bella said as she blinked back tears.

Edward slipped his mother's engagement ring on Bella's finger and kissed it before standing and kissing his fiancé with all the passion he had held back until that moment.

When they finally pulled apart, Edward wrapped his hands around her waist, lifted her off of the ground and spun her around while laughing excitedly.

Not wanting her to be ill, he quickly rested her on her feet, embraced her gently and swayed on the spot. Both sighed in contentment.

"Edward?"

"Yes, love?"

"Thank you for giving me your mother's ring. I will cherish it as she did." Bella said softly.

"You are most welcome. I just knew it was meant to be worn by you." Edward replied.

"Edward?"

"Hmm?"

"How on earth did you manage to get the fairy lights working all the way out here?" Bella asked.

Edward laughed.

"Jasper came up with the idea of using lots of extension cords and electrical tape." Edwards answered with a grin.

"Jasper knew?" Bella gasped.

"Everyone knew." Edward said with a smile.

"Even my dad?" Bella questioned.

"Charlie knew my intentions since the beginning of summer vacation. That's when I went to see him and to ask for your hand." Edward said.

"Wow! How did that go?" Bella asked truly interested.

"That's actually something that I wanted to discuss with you." Edward said tentatively.

"Edward, what is it?" Bella asked.

Edward gazed down at her and realized that now was the best time to tell about the revelations which her father had made. Taking her hand, he walked Bella over to a rock over by the tree line. He sat down and then pulled Bella into his lap. Once she was seated, he told her of his conversation with Charlie.

Bella sat in stunned silence once he had finished speaking and Edward allowed her time to process her thoughts. Bella had her head resting on his shoulder, deep in thought, while Edward caressed her cheek. After a few moments, she finally broke the silence.

"I am so happy that we will be able to keep my dad in our lives for as long as possible." Bella said as a tear tickled down her cheek. "Mom's off living her life with Phil and although I know that she loves me, she wouldn't be affected in the same way as my dad. He has suffered enough pain in his life. I am so happy that we can spare him this loss."

"I agree." Edward murmured before kissing her forehead.

"Edward?"

"Bella?"

"What did the family and the tribe say once you told them what dad told you?" Bella asked.

"Bella, love, I haven't mentioned it to anyone. I wanted you to be the first to know." Edward said.

"Oh, Edward, thank you so much for considering my feelings. I really do appreciate it." Bella said.

"I would do anything for you, my Bella." Edward said softly.

Smiling lovingly at her fiancé, Bella leaned in and thanked him with a kiss.

An hour later, Bella and Edward walked into the Cullen residence and were met with cheers and applause.

During their absence the Hors d'oeuvres and refreshments that Esme had catered were being enjoyed by the guests as they waited for the couple to return.

Everyone made their way to the couple in order to kiss, hug or shake hands with them.

When Bella came to her father, she held onto him tightly and with a tears streaming down her face she said, "Thank you for giving us your blessings, Daddy. I love you and am glad that I get to keep you in my life."

"I love you too, Bella." Charlie said as he clung to his daughter while trying unsuccessfully to blink away tears of his own.

Having overheard what Bella said, the assembled group looked curiously at Edward. He mouthed the word, "later" to them and they allowed the subject to drop for the moment.

Everyone was talking excitedly about the upcoming nuptials. They all had an opinion or words of wisdom to impart. Bella and Edward just smiled good-naturedly and allowed them to say their piece.

After a while, Bella noticed that Edward and Carlisle seemed to be having a silent conversation. She caught Edward's eye and he let her know that Carlisle wanted to give her something but wasn't sure if he should wait. He was just asking Edward's opinion.

Bella walked over to Carlisle and he presented her with a box.

All of the Cullens stopped mid conversation so everyone turned their attention to Bella and Carlisle.

"Bella each member of our family has a custom piece of jewelry with the Cullen Crest. I would like to present you with yours and officially welcome you to the family." Carlisle said while smiling tenderly at his new daughter.

Bella opened the box and gasped when she saw the platinum necklace with pendant. It was simple but also very elegant. She took in out of the box and held it out to Carlisle before turning around and allowing him to help her with the clasp. Once it was secured around her neck, she turned and hugged him while whispering her thanks.

That night as Bella lay in bed, she said a prayer of thanks for the incredible evening she had just experienced. When she woke that morning, she never expected to end the day engaged to the man of her dreams. She also never expected to have been able to celebrate her engagement will her friends and family.

It had been a truly magical night.

Unfortunately, the next day would bring Bella back to reality in a very harsh way because news of her engagement would not be taken well by all.

Author's Note: If you are enjoying this tale, please let me know by leaving a review.


	23. Author's Note

Authors Note:

Dear Negative Nellies,

Writing, for me, is a fun way to pass the time.

It is for my pleasure and a way to escape from real life.

I know that my stories won't appeal to everyone but I am perfectly alright with that.

It is my story and I will tell it as I _choose_.

I have no intention of changing the way that I write.

Please keep in mind that this is FanFiction, a fun way to pass the time.

This isn't a job or a school assignment so I don't need to be told how to fix it.

I share my story because I hope to entertain those who _choose_ to read it.

Please keep your negative comments to yourself because it just sucks the fun out of the experience and there is enough negativity in real life…

If you feel this story is not up to your standards then kindly move on to the next story (there are _thousands_ out there to choose from)or take the time to write your own.

Sincerely,

Humble4

P.S. To those who are enjoying the story, I appreciate each and every one of you.


	24. Part 23

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. All recognizable characters belong to SM.

Happily Ever After is Worth Fighting For:

A Bella and Edward Story Part 23

The impromptu engagement party ended shortly before midnight. Ruth and Robert offered to drive Bella and Charlie home since they were going in the same direction.

Bella noticed that Sam, Jacob and Quil were remaining behind and looked questioningly at Edward. He leaned down and whispered in her ear that they needed to be told about Charlie's revelation. Bella nodded her understanding and agreement before kissing him goodnight.

Carlisle and Esme returned from seeing their guests out and joined the family, Jacob, Sam and Quil in the living room.

Edward wasted no time in explaining about his conversation with Charlie and the request that Charlie had made.

The group sat stunned for a few moments while his words sank in. Eventually, Jacob broke the silence.

"I am just glad that you won't have to fake Bella's death now. I was dreading having to pretend with Charlie."

Sam and Quil both murmured in agreement.

"I for one am glad that he didn't figure out exactly what we are and has decided to remain in blissful ignorance." Rosalie said.

"Yes, Bella would have been devastated if anything happened to Charlie." Esme said.

"Would Charlie really be in danger if he found out that you are vampires?" Quil asked.

"Yes, the Volturi, who are the ruling class for our kind, would demand that he be changed or killed if they ever found out that he knew the truth." Carlisle explained.

"Are we in danger because we know the truth?" Quil asked

"No, you and the rest of the tribe are safe because you are also part of the supernatural world. Therefore, you are also bound by secrecy." Edward assured him with a kind smile.

"Well, that's a relief!" Quil said.

His relieved expression caused everyone to laugh in amusement.

Shortly afterwards, Jacob, Sam and Quil called it a night. Before they left, they made plans with Emmett and Jasper to join them down on the reservation for a video game tournament.

The next morning as Bella was leaving for school, she noticed that she once again had a note from Uncle Tobias waiting for her in the mailbox.

_Dearest Isabella,_

_I hope this letter finds you well. Congratulations to you and Edward on your engagement. _

_I know that not everyone will react well to the news but hold your head up and don't let anyone bring you down. _

_You and Edward both deserve to be happy._

_Please expect a visit from the sisters from Denali. I know that Tanya will try your patience but I know that you will be able to handle her. I am sure that Jasper will be more than happy to assist you once more. _

_You just need to let her know that her mate is out there waiting patiently for her to finish sowing her wild oats and to get over her obsession with Edward._

_Warmest Regards,_

_Uncle Tobias_

_P.S. Please give this sealed envelope to Tanya if you see that she is receptive to finding her mate. _

Bella and Edward discussed this new development on the way to school. They decided to wait until lunchtime to share the news with others so they could have time to decide how to deal with Tanya and her sisters.

It didn't take long for people at school to notice Bella's engagement ring.

A few kind classmates actually went up and offered both Bella and Edward congratulations. Of course there were those who made snide comments when they were sure that Bella would overhear. They even started rumors that spread through the student body like wildfire, about Bella getting pregnant to trap Edward. Bella just rolled her eyes at them and ignored them.

At lunch, the couple joined their siblings at their usual table.

They shared the news of the impending visit with the others and it was met with groans. Bella let them all read the letter from Uncle Tobias and they started to speculate about who her mate could be. Alice got a vision about Tanya's visit just as Bella got up to empty her food tray.

When Bella was walking back to the table, she was shove hard and then tripped. The Cullens were at her side in an instance and they all looked ready to kill her two attackers.

The entire cafeteria went silent.

The teacher on duty walked over and asked what happened. Bella informed Mr. Banner that she had just been assaulted by Jessica Stanley and Lauren Mallory and that she wished to press charges. The entire cafeteria erupted in hushed whispers as the two were lead to the officer. They didn't appear the least bit ashamed of their actions they even had the gall to wave to their friends as they left.

Bella and Edward followed behind after asking that Esme, Carlisle and Charlie be called. Alice, Rosalie and Jasper pulled out their phones and made the calls.

The principal, Mr. Greene was informed by Mr. Banner about the attack in the cafeteria. Mr. Greene immediately went to see if Bella was alright and if she needed medical attention. She assured him that she was sore and had some bruising but that she would heal. After receiving her reassurances, he hurried off to call the parents of her attackers.

Jessica Stanley was an attractive, petite girl with curly dark hair. She had lusted after Edward for years and had even asked him out once. He had respectfully declined but she had always hoped that he would change his mind.

When Bella joined the student body, Jessica had tried to befriend her in hopes of sharing in her popularity but Bella had brushed her off. Jessica hadn't liked being snubbed nor had she liked the fact that Bella had immediately captured the attention of the elusive Edward Cullen or her second crush, Mike Newton.

By the end of her first day at Forks High School, Bella had three strikes against her and had made Jessica's hate list.

Jessica had figured that the interest that Edward had in Bella would fizzle out over the summer and then she would have her chance but that hadn't happened. She couldn't believe it when she saw the engagement ring that morning. She couldn't imagine what Edward was doing with someone as plain as Bella when he could have her. Her twisted mind came up with the only possible conclusion.

Bella had to have tricked Edward into having sex with her and had gotten pregnant in hopes of trapping him. She had shared her thoughts with her friend Lauren and the two came up with a way to free Edward from Bella. They figured that once he was free that he would be so grateful that he would start dating her.

Lauren Mallory was a fishy eyed girl with silver blonde hair. She was a very popular girl at Forks High. However, her popularity was due to that fact that most students were afraid to cross her since she was a very vindictive person.

She had also had a passing crush on Edward but her grudge with Bella stemmed from the fact that her, on again off again boyfriend, Tyler Crowley was constantly comparing her with Bella.

Tyler was among the group of males that got on Edward's nerves for his improper thoughts about Bella.

Lauren reasoned that the only reason the boys were interested in someone as boring as Bella was because Edward was dating her. If he lost interest in her, so would they.

When Jessica had come to her with her hopes of breaking up Bella and Edward, Lauren suggested that if Bella had a fall, that she would lose the baby. Once the baby was gone, Edward would be free and both of their problems would be solved.

As the four students waited for their parents to arrive, Edward leaned down and whispered Jessica and Lauren's thoughts in Bella's ear.

They were both disgusted by just how vile the two girls were.

Esme and Carlisle were the first to arrive. They had driven above the speed limit but they didn't care. Nothing was going to keep them away from their daughter. They both rushed to Bella's side and fussed over her.

This earned snorts from Jessica and Lauren.

Esme and Carlisle whipped around and glared at the two troublemakers, causing them to wipe the smirks off of their faces and to avert their gaze.

Charlie arrived next followed by Deputy Steve. They walked over to Bella and Edward. Once Charlie made sure that Bella was unharmed, Deputy Steve started taking their official statements.

Both Jessica and Lauren were shocked when they heard Deputy Steve get started. They hadn't thought for a moment that Bella was serious about pressing charges. Before they could say anything, their parents walked in.

When Mrs. Mallory and Mrs. Stanley saw Charlie they immediately and inappropriately started to flirt with him right in front of everyone, including their daughters and husbands.

Bella exchanged disgusted looks with Esme before shuddering. She got up and walked over to her father and stood in front of him to protect him from the wanton women. He smiled gratefully at her.

Mrs. Cope, the secretary noticed that everyone was present and informed Mr. Greene before asking everyone to head into his office.

"Mr. Greene from the moment I stepped foot into this school, I have been subjected to slander and ridicule by Jessica, Lauren and their group of followers. Until now, I have just ignored it but today their champagne of harassment went too far. I have been physically assaulted. As a result, I fully intend to press charges and get a restraining order taken out against both of them." Bella stated firmly.

Mr. Greene listened attentively and then nodded when Bella had finished speaking.

"You aren't going to listen to the little slut." Jessica exclaimed

"Yeah, she should be branded with a scarlet letter A so that everyone would know that she isn't the perfect little angel that she pretends to be." Lauren sneered.

"I think it is really rich that the two most promiscuous girls in the school are accusing a virgin of being a slut." Bella said while rolling her eyes before turning to look at Lauren.

"If you actually read the Scarlet Letter by Nathaniel Hawthorne, then you would know that Hester Prynne was made to wear the letter due to an adulterous affair, hence the letter 'A'." Bella said in exasperation

A few snickers were heard at Bella's retort.

"Miss Stanley and Miss Mallory, you are both aware of the zero tolerance policy that the school has regarding violence." Mr. Greene started but was interrupted by sounds of indignation from both of the girls' parents.

"Now, wait just one minute!" Mr. Stanley exclaimed.

Mr. Greene held up his hand to stop him.

Mr. Stanley you and your wife as well as Mr. and Mrs. Mallory were just invited to be here as a courtesy. Both of your daughters are eighteen years old and legal adults. They have both committed crimes in front of a cafeteria full of witnesses.

As principal of this school, I am dealing with this matter before I hand it over to the police.

Please be seated or I will have to ask you to leave. That goes for the rest of you. I will not tolerate any further interruptions." Mr. Greene stated sternly.

Grumbling to himself, Mr. Stanley did as instructed.

Mr. Greene opened two folders that were sitting on his desk and withdrew a piece of paper from each. He handed a page to Jessica and another to Lauren. He allowed them to look at the pages before taking them back and replacing them in the folders.

"Miss Stanley and Miss Mallory, I have just showed you the list of school rules that each of you signed, at the beginning of the school year, to acknowledge having read and understood. My hands are tied. I have no choice but to expel you both." Mr. Greene said with authority.

"That's not fair. We were only trying to help Edward!" Lauren exclaimed.

"Help, Mr. Cullen?" Mr. Greene asked in bewilderment.

"Yes," exclaimed Jessica. "We both knew that Bella had tricked Edward into having sex with her so that she could get pregnant and trap him into marrying her. Why else would he get engaged to someone as plain as her when he could have me? We figured that if she fell that she would lose the baby and Edward would be free." Jessica explained.

"Let me see, if I understood you. You both assaulted a woman you believed to be pregnant in the hopes that she would lose her baby?" Mr. Greene asked with a dumbfounded look.

"Yes." Jessica and Lauren exclaimed while exchanging smiles. They were happy to see that he had grasped the brilliance of their plan.

Their parents' groaned and lowered their heads in shame.

"Mr. Greene, if I may, I would like to say something." Edward said.

"Of course you may Mr. Cullen." Mr. Greene said with an unsteady voice. He still couldn't believe what he had just heard or the fact that neither Jessica nor Lauren realized how serious their actions were.

"Jessica and Lauren." Edward started.

Both of them whipped around with radiant smiles, believing that he would defend them and be grateful for their assistance in getting rid of Bella. When Edward heard their thoughts, it took every ounce of strength not to growl at them. Bella sensed his turmoil and rested her hand on his. He turned to her and smiled lovingly.

Both Jessica and Lauren scowled at this display of affection.

"Jessica and Lauren, outwardly you are both very attractive young women." Edward said

They both started to preen themselves while shooting Bella smug looks.

"However, neither of you had the same moral fiber that Bella does. That is why I chose to date her. You see Bella is not only beautiful; she is highly intelligent, fiercely loyal, charitable, loving and her morals are above reproach. The best part is that those are just a few of her traits that I find endearing.

It is impossible for anyone to know her and not love her.

I asked Bella to be my girlfriend and later my wife because of those wonderful qualities and the fact that I am in love with her. She is who I want for the rest of eternity. She is who I envision as my wife and the mother of my child." Edward said

"How can you be so blind, can't you see that she has trapped you and ruined your life?" Jessica shouted.

"Bella is not pregnant because she and I are both virgins and will remain that way until our wedding night." Edward declared.

Jessica and Lauren both sat there with their mouths wide open.

"I strongly suggest that you both seek counseling to help you deal with these delusions that you have and your violent behavior." Edward said to them before turning to address the principal.

"Mr. Greene, I am happy to see that you are taking this matter seriously. I ask that you also review the school's policy on bullying and harassment.

As Bella said this nonsense has been ongoing since she entered this school. We have tried to be the bigger people here and ignore it but I have reached my limit.

If this isn't dealt with swiftly and severely, I will be seeking legal action. I am sure that you are aware that money is no object for my family. I will not hesitate to put it to use in order to protect my fiancé from further harm.

I trust we understand one another." Edward said while staring intently at Mr. Greene.

The principal gulped and nodded. "Yes, of course Mr. Cullen." He squeaked.

Edward, Bella, Carlisle and Esme excused themselves and went to join the family.

They had all been waiting in the hallway, eavesdropping.

Bella, Edward, Jasper, Alice, Rosalie and Emmett signed themselves out of school for the rest of the afternoon. As they were leaving, they saw Jessica and Lauren being led out in handcuffs, followed by their distraught looking parents.

"I feel sorry for their parents. I know that Mrs. Stanley is a horrible gossip but even she doesn't deserve this." Bella said

"It'll be alright, Bella." Edward said soothingly.

"Their parents are going to make sure that they get the counseling that they need." Edward said.

"Well, now that that has been sorted, let's get home. Tanya and her sisters will be here soon." Alice said.

Everyone groaned.

Just when they thought they'd had enough drama, more was around the corner.

Author's Note: If you are enjoying this tale, please let me know by leaving a review.


	25. Part 24

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. All recognizable characters belong to SM.

Happily Ever After is Worth Fighting For:

A Bella and Edward Story Part 24

Bella was pacing and muttering to herself. Every once in a while she would throw her hands up in exasperation. Her family all sat and watched her in fascination. Since they had met Bella she had gone through a myriad of emotions in their presence but this was new. Although they all had super hearing, no one could make out what she was saying so they just watched.

As suddenly as she had started to pace, she stopped and wheeled around to face them.

"I am not sure how I am supposed to feel." Bella said while looking pleadingly at Carlisle. "It's too much too soon. I wasn't expecting to see them all so soon."

Bella ran into Esme's waiting arms and started to cry.

Everyone was truly alarmed now.

Jasper sent out waves of calm to try sooth her but it just wasn't working. Bella was dealing with far too many emotions and they were changing almost at vampiric speed. In a whispered voice that was too low for Bella to hear, he clued his family in to this fact.

"Bella, sweetheart what is it?" Esme asked softly.

"Yes, Bella please tell us what is troubling you. Maybe we can help." Carlisle said gently.

"I'm so confused and my human brain can make sense of this. I want to tell you but I'm afraid that you'll hate me." Bella sobbed.

"We could never hate you, Bella." Edward assured her.

"Do you promise?" Bella asked hopefully.

They all promised and took a seat on the floor in front of the loveseat she sat on in between Esme and Carlisle. Edward remained seated at her feet with her hand held in his, trying to give her strength.

"In Twilight book, Carlisle showed Laurent, mercy and he went to join the Denali coven for a while. Although he gave their diet a try, he cheated often because the lure of human blood was too great.

During his stay, he developed a relationship to Tanya's sister Irina but it was just a passing infatuation for him.

In the second book, New Moon, he returns to Forks as a favor to Victoria. He was supposed to see how well protected I was. He came to this house and saw that it was vacant and then he came across me alone in the meadow. He decided to kill me and acted as though he was doing me a favor because Victoria wanted my death to be long and drawn out so that I would suffer. It was meant to hurt Edward because he was responsible for her mate, James' death. Fortunately, the wolves were nearby and destroyed him.

Unfortunately, thanks to his relationship with the Denali family, he learned all about our family and shared that information with Victoria before his death.

In the third book, Eclipse, Carlisle called Tanya and her family to request their help in the fight against Victoria and her newborn army. Tanya said that they would only help if Carlisle allowed them to avenge Laurent's murder. Carlisle refused because Laurent was about to kill me before the wolves came to my rescue. They in turn refused to help us.

In the fourth book, Edward made me feel guilty for not wanting to invite them to the wedding. He played the 'they are family' card and so I agreed. Tanya made a pass at him on our wedding day.

Kate was friendly enough but Irina boycotted the wedding. Later, after the baby was born, Irina decided to make peace with our family but saw our daughter and ran off to betray us to the Volturi. This time, Tanya and Kate stood with us against the Volturi. Irina ended up being killed by the Volturi and her sisters were left to mourn her."

The family sat there trying to absorb this information but were having difficulty. They never thought that Irina would ever betray them.

"I have all of these emotions warring within me. I know that logically, Laurent wasn't allowed to live so he didn't end up toying with Irina's affections resulting in her betraying the family. Since Victoria was killed, there was no newborn army so the sisters haven't turned their back on us. Our wedding hasn't occurred so Tanya hasn't made a pass at Edward right in front of me on our wedding day. Our child hasn't been born so Irina hasn't sold us all out to the Volturi. I know all of this logically but I can't help not wanting Tanya around Edward or Irina around any of us." Bella said.

"Bella, I noticed that you don't seem to have those same feelings about Kate, why is that." Jasper asked.

"Oh, I forgot. Kate helped me master my shield. We became friends even after I tried to kill her for threatening to use her gift to shock my baby." Bella said while massaging her temples.

"She what?" Everyone yelled.

"She was only trying to help me focus because using Edward as a guinea pig wasn't working. She had no intention of harming our child she just made me believe she did in order to motivate me." Bella explained calmly. "That is something else that hasn't happened and yet I have no problem liking her. My head really hurts." Bella said pitiably.

"There now, sweetheart. We understand. From what you have explained, I can understand why you are having a hard time sorting through your emotions." Esme said while rubbing Bella's back.

"Yes, Bella, I have my vampiric brain and I am having the same difficulty." Carlisle confessed.

"So you don't hate me?" Bella asked hopefully?

"Of course not." Rosalie said.

"Really?" Bella questioned incredulously. "I was sure that you especially would."

"Bella, when people have the potential to threaten your family, mate and or your baby, it is understandable to be wary of them." Rosalie explained. "I would feel the same in your shoe. I do feel the same. Earlier today when those bimbos tried to harm you, my first instinct was to kill them. You're family Bella and no one messes with my family."

"Wow, thanks, Rosalie." Bella said with a smile which Rosalie returned.

"Bella, the only thing that we can do is to let them make the first move. We'll play it by ear." Jasper said.

"Okay, Jasper." Bella said.

"Bella, you might want to go freshen up. They'll be here in ten minutes." Alice said.

"May the games begin?" Emmett chuckled. He for one was looking forward to someone else on the receiving end of Bella's wrath. If Tanya stayed true to form, she was in for a world of hurt because Bella took no prisoners.

Author's Note: If you are enjoying this tale, please let me know by leaving a review.


	26. Part 25

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. All recognizable characters belong to SM.

Happily Ever After is Worth Fighting For:

A Bella and Edward Story Part 25

Tanya, Kate and Irina showed up looking like runway models. All three were tall, blonde and were incredibly beautiful. Tanya had long, curly strawberry blonde hair, Irina had chin length, pale blonde hair which was almost silver and Kate had long straight pale blonde hair.

They were all wearing designer clothing and were carrying designer luggage. It appeared that they planned on staying for a while.

As soon as they were in the door, Tanya rushed over to Edward and threw her arms around him.

"Oh, Edward, I have missed you." She purred. Yes, purred.

"Hello, Tanya." Edward said. He hadn't missed her so he couldn't return the sentiment. He extricated himself from her grasp and went to sit with Bella on a loveseat. Tanya's look of happiness from a moment ago was replaced with a look of outrage when she saw Edward kiss Bella.

Kate and Irina saw the look on their sister's face and turned to see what the cause was.

"Ladies, I would like to introduce you to the newest member of our family." Carlisle announced. "This is Isabella Swan, Edward's mate."

Kate smiled kindly at Bella and then at Edward. Irina however, made a scathing noise while her sister, Tanya laughed derisively. They thought that Carlisle was making a tasteless joke.

Once they realized that he was serious, they looked appalled.

"There must be some sort of mistake." Irina said. "Edward and Tanya are mates." Irina said while looking down her nose at Bella.

"Yes, Edward and I have always shared a passionate love. We've only been apart because Edward wanted to settle down and I wasn't ready yet but I am now so we can finally be together." Tanya said while smiling seductively at Edward, who squirmed in his seat.

Bella had heard and seen enough.

"Actually Irina and Tanya, you are both mistaken. I am Edward's mate." Bella said. She raised her voice because Tanya showed every sign of interrupting.

"While I have no doubt that Tanya has feelings for Edward, I can assure you that those feelings have never and will never be reciprocated." Tanya looked unhappy but she seemed unsure how to proceed but soon rallied.

"I am sure that Edward thought that I wasn't willing to commit and rather than facing the prospect of being alone, he settled for you until I came home." Tanya said condescendingly.

"Irina and Tanya, you have both been vampires for centuries and yet neither of you seems to understand a thing about what it means to find a mate. Today we are going to correct that." Bella said firmly.

"Oh, how exactly do you propose to teach us anything?" Irina asked with a scowl.

Bella's dislike for Irina was growing by the minute. Although she would have liked to slap the scowl off of the horrible woman's face, that wasn't an option because she was still human. Instead she smiled sweetly and turned to Jasper who nodded to let her know that he was ready when she was.

"Jasper is going to assist us by using his gift. He is going to show you the emotions that are felt between Carlisle and Esme, Alice and Jasper, Rosalie and Emmett, Tanya and Edward and finally between myself and Edward." Bella stated.

"Oh, that sounds interesting." Kate exclaimed.

Both of her sisters glared at her but said nothing as Jasper began.

Both Kate and Irina looked at Carlisle and Esme, Alice and Jasper and Emmett and Rosalie with envy and longing.

They had walked the earth for so long and had meaningless flings with vampires and humans while they waited for their mates. At first they thought they were bound to find their mates soon but as each decade passed, they lost their enthusiasm for finding Mr. Right and settled for Mr. Right Now instead.

When it came time for Jasper to show the emotions between Tanya and Edward, the sisters had mixed emotions.

Kate knew that Tanya was obsessed with Edward and that was all. Irina truly believed that her sister was in love with Edward and that he was just playing hard to get. Tanya until that moment hadn't realized that what she had been feeling for Edward wasn't the call of a mate.

She was however, interested in finally learning the truth about Edward's feelings for her. She knew that she was beautiful no man had been able to resist her until Edward came along. She was determined not to sully her perfect track record and now she would be able to prove to everyone that Edward loved and wanted her too.

Unfortunately, that is not what happened, everyone was able to feel, Tanya's obsession and lust but they were also able to feel that there was no love on her part for Edward. When they felt Edward's emotions for Tanya, she looked truly bewildered. Edward only felt the affection felt for a passing acquaintance and nothing more.

Jasper then showed the emotions between Bella and Edward. Kate looked overjoyed for Edward. She had known him for a long time and was happy to see that he had finally found his other half. Irina looked mortified. She had waltzed into the Cullen's home and had insulted their new daughter. She knew that she had some serious groveling to do.

Tanya just looked stunned.

"Edward and Bella, I am so happy for you." Kate said kindly.

"Thank you." They both said in unison.

"Bella, I am so sorry. I had no idea. I hope that you can forgive me." Irina said apologetically.

"Thank you for apologizing. I understand that you were showing loyalty towards your sister. I cannot fault you for that. I accept your apology." Bella said graciously.

"You know, Edward, I can be of assistance to you if you like. After all, I have had countless human lovers. I would be more than happy to give you any pointers and I'd even be willing to volunteer to be your guinea pig if it would help you." Tanya said while giving him her most seductive look. It was very clear what she was offering.

All of the vampires in the room, including her sisters, turned to her and growled menacingly.

Tanya just raised her hands in surrender and laughed, "I was just joking." She said.

Bella looked at Tanya straight in the eye. She didn't need Jasper's gift to know that Tanya wasn't joking. She should have been furious but in that moment, she felt incredibly sorry for Tanya. As beautiful as she was, she was no different from any other insecure woman. She just wanted to love and be loved but was looking in all of the wrong places.

"Tanya, I am so very sorry that you have had to search for so long and have had no luck in finding your mate. I cannot begin to understand how lonely you have been." Bella said sympathetically.

Tanya just lowered her head in shame. Bella was being much nicer than she deserved. She had just propositioned her mate right in front of her and she was being kind?

Tanya was brought out of her revelry by Bella's next words.

"I know for a fact that your mate is out there waiting patiently for you to finish sowing your wild oats and to get over your obsession with Edward." Bella said.

Tanya's head shot up and she looked at Bella questioningly.

"How do you know this? Have you met him?" Tanya asked.

"No, I've never met him but I know how you can find him." Bella said.

"However, before I tell you, I need to be sure. Are you really ready to meet him?" Bella asked.

"Yes!" Tanya exclaimed.

"Very well, as long you are sure." Bella said and she handed over the sealed envelope that Tobias had left for Tanya.

Tanya starred at the envelope with unseeing eyes. She just held onto it as though it were the most precious thing in the world.

Kate and Irina moved to sit on either side of Tanya and wrapped an arm around her. They sensed that she would need to learn the truth in private so they took their leave of the Cullens.

As they were walking out the door, Bella ran up to Kate and gave her a hug. As she did, she slipped a piece of paper into her pocket and winked at her. Kate gave her a curious smile but said nothing.

Bella watched from the window until the sisters had driven away and then walked back to Edward and reclaimed her seat.

"Don't think for a second that any of us missed that covert move, Bella." Alice said with a grin.

"Yeah, what was that all about?" Emmett asked.

"Oh, I was just letting Kate know that her mate was going to be invited to the wedding and she would get to meet him there if she didn't find him beforehand." Bella said with a sly smile.

"That's fantastic news!" Esme exclaimed.

"Yes, it certainly is. I can see why you didn't announce that though, poor Irina would have been hurt to be the odd woman out." Carlisle said

"Those were my thoughts exactly." Bella said.

"I was looking forward to a real cat fight." Emmett said with a pout.

"Emmett, Bella handled the situation with dignity and grace and I am very proud of her." Emse said.

"Thank you Esme." Bella said with a small smile. "I just felt sorry for her. I didn't have the heart to make her feel worse."

There group murmured their understanding.

"I really wish that Tanya had opened the envelope." Jasper said.

"She will when she is ready." Bella said "Who knows, maybe she'll bring him to the wedding."

"So, you have no problem inviting her?" Alice asked curiously.

"No, not at all. She is family after all." Bella said simply.

"Speaking of wedding invitations, we have a lot of work to do…" Alice began.

Everyone groaned.

Bella tuned Alice out and leaned her head against Edward's shoulder. He wrapped an arm around her, kissed her forehead and followed her lead in tuning Alice out.

Yes, they had a lot of work to do but today had been a long day and neither had any intention of doing anything else that evening but relax.

Author's Note: If you are enjoying this tale, please let me know by leaving a review.


	27. Part 26

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. All recognizable characters belong to SM.

Happily Ever After is Worth Fighting For:

A Bella and Edward Story Part 26

The next morning at school was interesting to say the least.

People couldn't help but stare at Bella and Edward but they had heard about Jessica and Lauren getting expelled and arrested so they were wisely keeping their comments to themselves.

During homeroom, their teacher handed each student an amended list of school rules to read and sign. Once they had been signed and collected, the class made their way to the auditorium for a school wide assembly.

Mr. Greene, true to his word had contacted the school board and had had an emergency meeting that lasted well into the night. His haggard appearance made Bella's heart ache for the dear man. He hadn't asked for the drama that Jessica and Lauren had created but unfortunately, he was left to clean up their mess.

Mr. Greene took the time to read out the newly amended rules as they were displayed on the screen at the front of the room. He then gave examples of each infraction and allowed the students to ask questions. Many students asked for clarification and he patiently explained until he was certain that they understood.

Once the question and answer portion was concluded, he let the students know that he was ashamed of the petty behavior that had been reported to him the day before.

He reminded everyone that they were there to receive an education and that everyone had a right to attend school in a safe environment, not the hostile one that the pettiness of a few thoughtless people created.

Before ending the assembly and almost as an afterthought, he announced that since Jessica and Lauren had been expelled, that there were two openings for co-presidents of the social committee. At those words, Bella raised her hand.

"Yes, Miss Swan?" Mr. Greene asked with a kind smile. He had gained a great deal of respect for Bella the day before. She had conducted herself very maturely and he really appreciated that. She could have chosen to take legal action against the school for not protecting her but she once again chose to be the bigger person. It was heartwarming to see that young women like Jessica and Lauren were the exception and not the rule.

"Mr. Greene, I would like to nominate Alice Cullen and Emmett Cullen for the positions." Bella said with a brilliant smile before turning to look at her siblings.

Alice started bouncing excitedly at her side and Emmett's hands covered his mouth in a move reminiscent of beauty pageant contestants. Bella had to suppress a giggle at their expressions.

Mr. Greene put her request to a vote and they were appointed on the spot. Alice and Emmett both ran up to the front and took their bows and made their acceptance speeches which were truly Oscar worthy. It was clear that Mr. Greene was highly amused and that he was suppressing a laugh but being a good natured man, he allowed them their moment.

As Alice and Emmett were busy making their speeches, Jasper, Rosalie and Edward turned to Bella with questioning expressions.

"Think about it. They will be so busy bossing their little committee about that they won't have time for other things." Bella said with a conspiratorial smile.

"Like wedding preparations?" Edward guessed with a smirk.

"Exactly!" Bella exclaimed.

"It would be nice not to have to worry about what mischief Emmett is getting into for a change. Thanks Bella." Rosalie said with a warm smile.

"Yes, and with Alice busy planning all of these school events, I'll have more free time. Thanks Bella. You're a genius." Jasper said grinning happily.

"Wait! Aren't you worried that she will rope us into joining the committee?" Edward asked tentatively.

"Nope, all of the spots are filled. The students had to sign up at the start of the year. So, there are no vacancies." Bella said with a sly grin. "We are all in the clear."

The four sat back in their seats smiling widely and once Alice and Emmett finished their speeches, they clapped the loudest.

To everyone's delight, Alice and Emmett really thrived in their new positions and the students on their committee absolutely adored them.

Boys and girls alike were getting free fashion make over advice from Alice. She had learned about tact from Bella and was very crafty about handing out tips without hurting anyone's feelings. She was even invited over to their homes and asked to help them sort out their wardrobes. Alice was in her element and loving it. By the end of September, their group became known as the most fashion forward bunch in the school much to Alice's delight.

Emmett was also admired. His sense of humor and skills at computer games made him a hero among many of the students. They would constantly be emailing him for tips on moving to higher levels of their games. He took a great deal of pride in imparting his wisdom.

The two were having so much fun that they actually counted down the hours until the next school day.

Bella had just washed her face and was getting ready for bed. She couldn't remember a Halloween that she had enjoyed more. Emmett and Alice had planned a wonderful Halloween Costume Party and it had been a hit.

Bella and Edward had dressed as a couple from 1918. Bella had timidly expressed her wish and her delighted fiancé was more than happy to oblige. Edward had gone online and found a site where they could purchase period clothing. They had had a wonderful time selecting the perfect outfits.

Alice and Jasper had gone as a Confederate Soldier and a Southern Belle. Japer had taken great pains to ensure that his costume was almost identical to the one that he wore when he was human. He looked incredibly dashing in it.

Rosalie and Emmett had decided to dress as a Gangster and his Moll. Everyone had been surprised when Rosalie had chosen to wear a pant suit rather than one of the sex dresses that were available at the costume shop. She just shrugged and said that she wanted to keep her costume tame for the school event.

When the group entered the gym, they were absolutely gob smacked. It was clear that the committee had used Alice's connections and Cullen funds to get the decorations. There was no way that they could have achieved these results on the school's budget.

The gym was completely unrecognizable. It had been completely transformed to look like a ballroom.

The floor had been covered with a thick and luxurious black carpet, which was laid wall to wall. Silver drapery fabric was hung from the center of the ceiling and was draped down to covering each wall. It created a lovely silver canopy effect. Also hanging from the centre of the ceiling, was a magnificent crystal chandelier which lit up the room spectacularly. Along one wall, there was a huge banquet table, covered in an expensive table cloth, which held the catered refreshments. Along the opposite wall was the DJ booth but it was hidden behind a screen. Unless you looked, you wouldn't be able to tell that it was there.

The decorations were truly a work of art.

The committee has asked each student to bring a non perishable food item as part of the admittance to the party. They were donating the food to the local food bank, as Thanksgivings Day was just around the corner. Food banks were always finding their stock depleted around the holidays and were in desperate need.

The student body had responded to that request with enthusiasm. Some even showed up with boxes or shopping bags filled with items. The representatives from the food bank that were present were moved to tears by the generosity of the students.

All who attended the party, ate, drank, danced and had a marvelous time. Thank to Alice, Emmett and their social committee it had been a wonderfully, elegant affair that would be remembered for years to come.

Bella and the rest of the family looked forward to seeing what Alice and Emmett came up with next. It would be hard to outdo this event but they knew the two would give it their best shot.

Author's Note: If you are enjoying this tale, please let me know by leaving a review. My favorite reviews are when you let me know which parts are your favorites…


	28. Part 27

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. All recognizable characters belong to SM.

_This chapter is dedicated to JTStyle and B4bystart. Thanks to their inspiration, I bring you a conversation between Edward and Seth._

Happily Ever After is Worth Fighting For:

A Bella and Edward Story Part 27

Seth and Edward were just finishing up their tutoring session, when Seth finally broached the topic that had been on his mind all afternoon.

"I was down at the Diner and heard Mr. Stanley and Mr. Mallory talking about you." Seth said

"Oh?" Edward said.

"Yeah, they said that you announced that you and Bella were virgins and planned to stay that way until your wedding night." Seth said.

"Yes, that's correct." Edward said.

"Really?" Seth asked incredulously.

"Yes, really." Edward said with a chuckle. "Does that surprise you?"

"Yeah! I've seen the way that girls look at you. You must have lots of offers." Seth said.

"Unfortunately, yes, that is true." Edward said with a grimace.

"Why did you make that choice then?" Seth asked.

"Why, did I choose to remain a virgin?" Edward asked.

Seth nodded, eager to hear what Edward had to say.

"Seth, I grew up in an era where men and women abstained from sexual activity prior to marriage. Sex was considered something special between a man and his wife. When I was changed, I held onto the belief that I should wait for my wife. I was the butt of lots of Emmett's jokes for making that choice but I stood firm because it was important to me." Edward explained.

"Do you think that everyone should wait?" Seth asked with a pensive look.

"Everyone has to make that decision for his or herself. Only that person knows what's right for them. After all, they are the ones that have to live with the outcome of their choices." Edward said

"Huh?" Seth asked.

"I know that many people are into casual sexual relations with multiple partners but to me it just seems a bit ridiculous. Besides the many horrible sexually transmitted diseases that are out there, there is also the worry about pregnancy." Edward said.

"Pregnancy wouldn't be a problem because there is birth control." Seth reminded him.

"Every time a couple has sex they have to potential of creating a baby, regardless of what form of birth control they use because none of them are 100% effective." Edward pointed out.

Edward let out a chuckle and then continued.

"I always find it so amusing that people are shocked when a pregnancy occurs when they know that they have been sexually active." Edward said shaking his head.

"I can understand what you mean about casual sex but is waiting until marriage really necessary?" Seth asked.

"Once again that is a personal choice. Since I am able to read minds, I can tell you that the people who wait until they are in a committed relationship with or without the benefit of marriage are the ones that seem the most fulfilled." Edward said wisely.

"That makes sense." Seth said once he considered what he had been told.

"Thanks, Edward. I'm really glad that I can talk to you about this stuff. Otherwise, I'd be stuck having to go to my mom or Leah." Seth said with a scowl.

"You can come to speak to me about anything. I'll always be here to listen and help in any way that I can." Edward said while smiling kindly at his young friend.

"You should also consider speaking with Jacob. I find that he is a very approachable person and would be better able to guide you along the path you are about to take." Edward said gently.

"You mean me becoming a wolf?" Seth asked.

"Yes, Jacob will be able to help you understand more about the transformations and about imprinting. I think it would be wonderful for you to talk and get some insight from someone who has experience." Edward explained.

"That's a good idea. I just worry that he'll think I'm bothering him." Seth said softly while averting his eyes.

"I've gotten to know Jacob very well and I really don't think you have anything to worry about. In fact, let's just see shall we?" Edward said while taking out his phone.

He placed a call to Jacob's cell and he answered on the second ring.

"Hello." Jacob greeted

"Good afternoon, Jacob. I was wondering if I could ask you something." Edward said

"Oh hey, Edward. Sure. What's up?" Jacob asked.

"Would you be willing to sit down with Seth and answer some questions about your experiences being a wolf?" Edward asked.

"Absolutely! Tell Seth that I am always here for him whenever he wants to talk about that or anything really. He's a wonderful kid and I would love to help him in anyway I can." Jacob answered.

"Thank you, I'll let him know. Good bye Jacob." Edward said.

"Bye, Edward." Jacob said before disconnecting.

Edward turned to Seth who had been listening and looked at him with an arched eyebrow.

"See, Jacob thinks you're wonderful and would love to help you." Edward said.

"Yeah, I heard. Thanks for always looking out for me, Edward." Seth said with a grin.

"You are most welcome but you really don't need to thank me. That's what big brothers are for." Edward said while ruffling Seth's hair playfully.

"You're the best big brother there is, Edward. I am so glad that Sam and Bella worked so hard to get the tribe to make peace with your family otherwise I would have really missed out." Seth said seriously.

"Believe me, Seth. The feeling is mutual." Edward said.

Author's Note: If you are enjoying this tale, please let me know by leaving a review. My favorite reviews are when you let me know which parts are your favorites…


	29. Part 28

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. All recognizable characters belong to SM.

Happily Ever After is Worth Fighting For:

A Bella and Edward Story Part 28

Seth had been seated in a school bus, returning from a fieldtrip, when the bus stopped at a traffic light. As he gazed out of the window he saw a family rummaging around a garbage can scouting for food. When Seth witnessed the child eating what he had pulled from the garbage, it broke his heart and opened his teenage eyes to just how fortunate he was.

Upon returning to the reservation, he went to see Jacob about an idea that came to him on his way home. Jacob listened attentively as Seth explained his interest in the tribe hosting a Thanksgiving Day dinner for the homeless in the area.

Jacob called a meeting to discuss the idea with the tribe. The proposal was met with enthusiasm but was tempered with realism. They just didn't have the resources to help all of the homeless individuals in the area.

As is often the case, out of the mouth of babes came the answer.

A child suggested that they could get the people of Forks involved. If they could cooperate, they would be able to help a greater number of people. That suggestion was met with a resounding 'yes' so Jacob placed a call to Charlie and Carlisle to ask for their assistance. The two men went to work immediately in spreading the word around Forks.

Much to Seth's astonishment, the idea just snowballed from there because many people wanted to do their part.

The townspeople decided that not only would they like to feed the homeless for the day; they would like to do what they could to improve their situations if possible. It was decided that a number of booths could be setup to provide donated items and useful information to the guests who attended the dinner.

Between Halloween and Thanksgivings Day, both Forks High School and the Quileute Tribal School were extremely busy collecting gently used clothing, outerwear and footwear. They had collected so much that the teens had four booths setup. They figured that anything that wasn't chosen could be donated to the local shelters.

The local businesses donated money to help cover the cost of the food, with the understanding that the Cullens would be matching each donation dollar for dollar. However, they didn't stop there. They also decided to have a booth setup where they could advertise jobs that were available.

Local homeowners had a booth to advertising rooms for rent as well as places where room and board was available in exchange for yard work or errands being done for homebound individuals.

Realistically, everyone involved, knew that they weren't going to solve the homeless situation in one day. They also knew that not everyone would want or welcome their help. They just hoped to brighten a few lives for a few hours and help, those who were willing to accept it, in any manner that they could think of.

In the weeks leading up to Thanksgivings Day, Jasper had posted attention grabbing, signs around town to advertise the upcoming dinner. On the advertisements, he also noted that special buses would be stopping at different parts of town throughout the day, to provide the individuals with free transportation to and from LaPush. Edward had been the one to suggest that they provide transportation and had even made arrangements with the bus company.

Carlisle spoke to the staff at the clinic on the reservation and they arranged to remain open on Thanksgivings Day to provide free medical attention to any who needed it. Carlisle volunteered to work that day and to pay all the medical bills for the patients that they saw. Following Carlisle's example, the rest of the staff decided to volunteer their time as well.

Rosalie arranged with a number of catering companies to provide the turkeys, fixings and beverages. The tribe and many townspeople were providing the pies and other desserts. Again, they figured that anything that wasn't consumed could be given to the local shelters.

Bella had suggested that they open the community centre for the day. It was setup with an area where large groups could watch movies, had an arcade and it also had showers for the individuals who used the basketball courts. She thought that providing their guests with entertainment and the ability to freshen up would be welcome. Everyone agreed and many of the women put together bags of toiletries and fresh towels for those who might need them.

As there were no buildings large enough to host the event, Esme suggested that they could rent tents and outdoor heaters. She contacted a party planning company that she had worked with in the past and they provided the tents, heaters, tables and chairs.

There were tents setup to serve the meal and there was also a separate tent that was setup to hold the different booths.

The company came out and setup the tents a week in advance so that Alice had time to work her magic on the inside. She and Emmett had worked with the social committee to decorate the tents. They made beautiful cornucopias as well as centerpieces that were made from the fall leaves. They wanted to create a wonderful ambiance and were quite successful.

Although an invitation had been extended to the townspeople to join the tribe and their guests for dinner on Thanksgivings Day, very few individuals from Forks actually attended. There were some who went out of town for the holiday and others who didn't wish to participate. A few did show up during the day to man the booths but then went home to have dinner with their families. Seth had been disappointed by their unwillingness to mingle with their guests. Edward, seeing his disappointment, reminded him that it was the homeless that he had wanted to make a special day for and his plan had been a success.

This was true.

Busloads of people had arrived throughout the day. Many visited the tent with the different booths. A few found jobs, others found shelter and many were just grateful to get some clothing and a place to freshen up.

The community centre had been a hub of activity throughout the day. The children were so excited to be able to have a place to just be children for a few hours. There were different family themed movies shown throughout the day and that had kept many of the guests entertained.

When dinner was served and grace was said, it was clear that everyone present was truly grateful for what they had been given that day. The guests had been treated with kindness and respect that was so rarely given to individuals in their situation and the hosts were given the opportunity to help their fellow man.

Seth looked around at the group that had gathered and felt happy. He knew that one person couldn't change the world but for one day, he had helped make his piece of the world a better place.

Author's Note: If you are enjoying this tale, please let me know by leaving a review. My favorite reviews are when you let me know which parts are your favorites…


	30. Part 29

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. All recognizable characters belong to SM.

Happily Ever After is Worth Fighting For:

A Bella and Edward Story Part 29

The children of the tribe had been so sad to see the number of children that joined them for the Thanksgivings Day Dinner for the homeless. They wanted to do something to help other children that were less fortunate. After a lot of thought, they decided to collect their gently used toys to donate to the local shelter. They wanted to be sure that any children who ended up at one for the holiday would be able to get a toy.

At the tribal meeting after Thanksgivings Day, they all went up to the front and made a pile of their toys in front of a confused, Jacob.

One brave little girl acted as spokesperson and asked that he help make sure that the toys went to the shelter. A chocked up, Jacob assured them that he would and they returned to their parents who wrapped them in loving embraces.

While watching a game at Charlie's a few days later, Jacob mentioned this act of compassion to Carlisle with pride. He in turn told Esme.

Upon hearing this, Esme was struck with inspiration. She contacted the parents and requested a meeting with their children because she could really use their help.

Esme, Bella and Edward met the parents and their children at the community center in LaPush.

Esme explained that she was hosting a Christmas party for the patients at the Children's Hospital but needed help in selecting appropriate presents. She then handed out toy catalogues to each child and asked for their help in choosing two of the nicest toys.

The group gathered took their job very seriously and went to work in selecting the perfect toys for the patients that were stuck at the hospital for Christmas.

When each child brought his or her selection up to Esme, Edward read their thoughts and had Bella make a list as well.

Both women were busy placing orders online for toys. Esme was shopping for the sick children and Bella was secretly shopping for the selfless children of LaPush.

Emmett being a big child himself, wanted to enjoy the winter with his new friends from the tribe. He enlisted the help of Jacob, Sam and Quil in order to build a temporary outdoor ice rink so that they could all go ice skating.

The rink was a success with the children and the grownups alike.

The children went skating during the day and the adults took advantage of the rink at night. Alice had hung fairy lights in all the trees that surrounded the rink and Jasper had installed a sound system to play romantic music for the couples.

Bella had been reluctant to go skating, for fear of injury due to her clumsiness, until Edward assured her that he wouldn't allow her to fall.

In the end, she was happy that she had agreed.

There was something truly magical about skating around the ice while being held securely in Edward's arms. Esme had even ensured that he packed a thermos of hot chocolate for their date. When Edward finally walked her to the door at the end of their evening and gave her a kiss goodnight, Bella told him that the evening had made the list of her top ten favorite dates.

Smiling, he told her he couldn't agree more.

Christmas Break was a busy one for everyone.

The Children's Christmas party at the hospital was a success.

Emmett played Santa, Rosalie was Mrs. Claus, Alice and Bella were Santa's Helpers. Jasper and Edward helped serve refreshments to the parents who attended and took photos of the children so that their parents could have a keepsake of the afternoon.

For just a few hours, they had made it possible for the patients and their families to forget that the little ones were ill and stuck in a hospital for Christmas.

Carlisle and Esme stood back and watched their children knowing that they were truly blessed to have such giving people in their family.

The day after the party, they all separated to work on individual projects that were important to them.

Emmett and Rosalie, visited several supermarkets and spent hours filling carts with non perishable food items before taking their donations to the local food bank and the homeless shelter.

Bella and Esme visited the local animal shelter to donate toys and treats for the animals there. Esme also made a sizeable monetary donation while Bella went to visit with the little animals.

Carlisle went to donate his time at the free clinic. He even arranged with pharmacy to cover the costs of prescriptions needed by the patients who didn't have the funds to pay for them that day.

Edward drove to LaPush to help Seth and his friends. Many seniors in the tribe had outlived their friends and family. Seth didn't want them to feel as though they were forgotten so he decided to put on a special Christmas concert for them.

While Edward was there he read the minds of their audience and made up a list of Christmas presents for the seniors. He didn't want them to have nothing to unwrap for Christmas so he emailed the list to Alice and asked for her assistance.

Alice and Jasper took care of wrapping the presents which they had purchased for the children of LaPush. Once they had finished their task, they gladly helped Edward with his request.

On Christmas Eve, Charlie and Bella enjoyed a quiet Christmas dinner at home before the Cullens arrived.

Rather than spending lots of money on presents, Charlie, Bella and the Cullens agreed that they would just make donations to worthwhile charities.

However since it was her first Christmas with her father, Bella decided that she wanted to give him something special. The Cullens did request that they be allowed to contribute to a gift for Charlie and Bella happily agreed.

Charlie was ecstatic when he opened his new fishing sonar. He had wanted one for years but could never justify the cost. Edward had seen him looking through a catalogue, at the sporting goods store, with longing and had let the family know.

Bella had rewarded her fiancé with a passionate kiss for his excellent sleuthing skills.

Charlie had also wanted to do something for his first Christmas with Bella so he enlisted Esme's help. The rest of the Cullens loved the idea that she came up with and decided to make this a group gift as well.

Bella cried tears of joy when she was presented with the puppy that she had been cuddling at the shelter. She had always wanted a dog but her mom had never allowed her to get one. She had mentioned this secret wish to Esme who in turn had let Charlie know.

The little dog was a white Bichon Shih tzu that was in need of a forever home. Esme pointed out that they hadn't really gone against their agreement because Bella was really the Christmas present for the precious little one.

Bella thanked everyone and sat cuddling with her new puppy, Grace while Edward brought in all the pet gear they had purchased for Grace.

Charlie, Bella, Grace and the entire Cullen family attended the early candle light service at the church before heading off to LaPush.

Jacob had invited the Cullens for a Christmas party with the entire tribe at the community center. Once the Cullens arrived, they were presented with special gifts that had been made for them.

The children and teens had created a book for the Cullens. It was filled with drawings, stories, poems and songs that they had written for their new friends.

The women had made quilts for each couple. They were aware that they didn't sleep but the also knew that each couple had their own living quarters so they wanted them each to have a reminder of their friendship.

The men had carved an enormous wolf out of wood. It was incredibly lifelike and was treated with a special finish so that it could remain in the garden. They wanted the family to remember their allies no matter where their travels took them next.

The Cullens were very touched by the generosity and thoughtfulness of their new friends.

Once they had accepted their gifts, they handed out the ones that had been purchased for the children and the seniors.

Finally Carlisle turned to Jacob and handed him a folder with a bow on it. Jacob opened the folder and read the information inside. Once he had finished, he turned to Carlisle with tears streaming down his face and embraced him as he would a brother.

This got the attention of everyone in the room and they all fell silent.

Jacob turned to his tribe and announced, with a tremulous voice, that the Cullens had setup two trusts for the tribe.

One was specifically for scholarships for those who wished to receive a higher education.

The other was for medical needs that might arise in the future. Carlisle knew that there might come a time when one of more of the tribe might need medical attention that wasn't covered by insurance. He didn't want anyone of them to ever have to worry about their loved ones not being able to receive the medical care needed due to lack of funds.

When Jacob had finished speaking, there wasn't a dry eye in the room.

That Christmas, the Quileutes and the Cullens went from being friends to being family.

Author's Note: If you are enjoying this tale, please let me know by leaving a review. My favorite reviews are when you let me know which parts are your favorites…


	31. Part 30

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. All recognizable characters belong to SM.

Happily Ever After is Worth Fighting For:

A Bella and Edward Story Part 30

Bella spent the rest of the Christmas break bonding with Grace. She took her new puppy everywhere she went.

Grace also bonded with each member of the Cullen family. They all found it strange at first because most animals shy away from vampires but Grace was just an unusual dog.

She soon won them all over with her friendly, playful manner and was made an honorary member of the Cullen family as well. Carlisle actually presented her with a Cullen Crest dog tag which Grace wore with pride.

The day that he made the formal presentation, sent Bella into floods of tears.

Jasper and Rosalie spent hours sitting and training Grace to do tricks. Well, Jasper trained her, Rosalie just played with her.

Alice went wild buying dog clothing for her but after she was dressed, Grace would just lie on the floor and refuse to move. The look on the little dog's face while she stared down Alice was absolutely priceless. In the end, Grace and Alice came to a compromise. The little dog consented to wearing a snowsuit when she went outside to play in the snow but it needed to be removed immediately once she was indoors.

Edward bought Grace a booster car seat for his car so that she would be safe while she was riding in the car. He was rewarded for his thoughtfulness with a passionate kiss from his fiancé.

As the start of school loomed nearer, a very sad Bella went to see Esme. She didn't want to leave Grace alone during the day but knew that she couldn't take her to school. Esme understood completely. She gave Bella a kiss on the cheek and told her that she would be happy to collect Grace each morning and dog sit during the day.

Emmett overheard their conversation and left to run an errand. He returned with a dog stroller so that Esme could take Grace to the mall and to the bank when she went to do errands. Bella gave Emmett a brilliant smile before running to hug him and giving him a great big smooch on the cheek.

When school started, Emmett and Alice resumed their duties with the social committee. They had big plans for a Valentine's Day Fundraiser.

In large cities, there were workshops for the teens at the high schools that explained how to avoid the dangers of entering into and how to get out of abusive relationships.

Unfortunately, schools in small towns didn't have the budgets for these sorts of things.

Rosalie came home from her volunteer work over the Christmas break and vented about this to Emmett and he talked with Alice.

The pair met with Mr. Greene on the first day back and pitched their idea. They were enthusiastically given permission to host a fundraiser for this worthwhile cause. Mr. Greene has lost his only daughter due to the abuse that she received at the hands of an abusive boyfriend. He had never gotten over the loss and was thrilled that the Cullen's wanted to do something so meaningful.

Alice and Emmett returned from school that day bursting with the news and started brainstorming for fun ways to raise the money that tied in with Valentine's Day.

Jasper suggested that they could have the gentlemen bid on a picnic lunch with their lady. That had been a popular activity in his day.

Everyone loved the idea and started offering advice.

Esme loved their enthusiasm but gently reminded her children that not ever student would have the money to either create a basket or bid on a lunch.

Carlisle offered to cover the cost for any student that wished to participate but was unable to afford it. Esme smiled lovingly at her husband and thanked him for his generosity. He waved off her compliment bashfully, he just didn't want to see anyone hurt or left out.

Esme also asked the children to make sure that their were enough boys and girls for the event to be a success.

When they worked out the numbers of boys versus girls, they saw that the boys outnumbered the girls by two.

Esme promised to prepare two special baskets for the boys who ended up on their own.

No one wanted anyone to feel left out.

For the rest of the week, heeding Esme's sage advice, Alice sought out each girl in the school and privately assured them that Carlisle and Esme had setup a fund for the individuals who wanted to participate but were in need of assistance.

This news was met with relieved smiles from fifty of the girls.

Emmett privately approached the boys and with tact that no one knew he possessed, had the same conversation with them.

He was able to offer assistance to forty boys.

When school let out on Friday, the social committee worked their magic and transformed both the gymnasium and the cafeteria so that the students had a safe place for their supervised picnics.

They had once again carpeted the floors only this time they had used plush red carpets. The walls were draped with a shimmering white fabric and had strings of red hearts hung from clear thread around the perimeter of each room.

There were elegant tables all covered with elegant, white table clothes and dressed with lovely centerpieces of roses in glass vases.

The effect was really quite lovely. Both Emmett and Alice really had a knack for decorating without making it look tacky.

The student body met in the auditorium on the Saturday prior to Valentine's Day so that the event wouldn't interfere with their school work.

All of the girls in the school showed up with baskets filled with a picnic lunch. It was all supposed to be handmade but many of them couldn't cook to save their lives so they filled their baskets with store bought items.

Since a great many students were single, they made arrangements beforehand with their friends to bid on their baskets.

Emmett acted as the auctioneer and was very comical as he listed the items in each basket being bid on as Alice did her very best Vanna White impression.

The crowd was in stitches.

Unfortunately, the mood suddenly shifted when Edward placed the opening bid of $5.00 on Bella's basket.

Everyone with half an ounce of brains knew that Bella and Edward were engaged so it was understood that he would be bidding on his fiancé's basket.

It turned out that both Tyler Crowley and Michael Newton forgot their brains as well as common sense at home that morning.

After Edward placed the opening bid, both boy stood up and shouted out their bids as they each tried to outdo the other.

Edward stood back and let them continue making fools of themselves while Bella regarded the two miscreants with pure loathing.

Mr. Greene was horrified and caught Edward's eye as he moved to step in. Edward just raised his hand to indicate he would handle the situation.

A grateful, Mr. Green returned to his seat. He and the rest of the student body looked on with rapt attention and wondered how Edward would end this.

Tyler placed a bid of $150.00 and smiled smugly at Mike. Mike returned the smug smile and placed a bid of $300.00. He figured that he had won since Edward hadn't said a word after his opening bid. Idiotic, Mike even had the nerve to start strutting up to the front to claim his supposed win.

However, Edward called out his bid for $1,000.00 and brushed past Mike amid cheers and applause.

Bella ran to hug Edward and Mr. Greene walked over to shake his hand with a very amused smile on his face. He wished that more young men were as gentlemanly as Edward. Had this occurred to anyone else, he was sure things would have come to blows.

In the end, both Tyler and Mike ended up sitting together at a table eating from the baskets packed by Esme.

Everyone found it very amusing. It was something that would be remembered and talked about for years to come.

Author's Note: If you are enjoying this tale, please let me know by leaving a review. My favorite reviews are when you let me know which parts are your favorites…

Please note that there might be days when there are no updates due to real life commitments and/or lack of inspiration. Please don't be alarmed.

Also, if there is an outtake that you would like to see, please let me know and I will see what I can do.

Each outtake will be dedicated to the one that request it.


	32. Part 31

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. All recognizable characters belong to SM.

Happily Ever After is Worth Fighting For:

A Bella and Edward Story Part 31

"Sweetheart, please tell me again why you want to do this?" Esme asked gently.

"Mom, in the books, Edward was insecure about the reason I wanted to be changed. He battled with the misconception that I wanted immortality more than I wanted him.

I want him to know that I choose him and only him for eternity. Unlike humans, vampires cannot have these removed. This symbol is forever." Bella said with conviction.

Bella looked over at Carlisle for confirmation.

"That's right, Bella. This mark will be there for eternity. I know many vampires who have them." Carlisle assured her.

Carlisle and Esme exchanged smiles.

They had discussed this when Bella first approached them and requested that they accompany her to her appointment.

Thanks to Jasper's assistance during their first family meeting, they had both felt the love that Bella had for Edward. They knew that no one in the family doubted her love or her commitment. They were in awe that she would want to take things a step further.

As mated vampires, they could see how this would be an incredible gift to give.

Bella took a shaky breath to calm herself. She then took hold of both Esme and Carlisle's hands and gave them a squeeze before rising from the bench outside of the shop.

The owner had just opened up and was all set for her appointment with Bella.

Carlisle and Esme walked in with their daughter and had a look around.

Bella had asked Carlisle to accompany them because he would be able to inspect the instruments and know if any of them weren't cleaned properly.

The last thing Bella wanted was to develop an infection.

Esme was there to ensure that Bella had the moral support that she needed. Bella didn't like needles and thinking about what she was about to do really frightened her but at the same time; this was something that she really wanted to do.

A smiling Carlisle returned to Bella and assured her that he was satisfied that she was dealing with a professional. Bella gave him a kiss on the cheek and walked over to the owner and handed her the paper with what she hoped to have etched on her skin.

The woman looked at the paper, smiled and assured her kindly that it would be no problem to do what she requested. The owner had seen many teens enter her shop but it was rare to see the parents accompany them. She really admired them for supporting their daughter's choice.

Since Bella wanted privacy, she and Esme joined the woman in the back of the shop while Carlisle sat to read a magazine until they were finished.

After, having the aftercare explained in details, Bella and her parents were on their way home. Although, she was still in pain, Bella was all smiles when she thought of the tattoo that she now had.

She had been fooling around the day before and had been writing out her name in different variations, Isabella Marie Swan Cullen, Isabella Marie Cullen, Bella Marie Cullen and finally Bella Cullen. Edward had watched her for awhile rather amused and then he joined her.

When he was finished, he showed her his favorite.

She had asked if she could keep the paper and he agreed, not giving it any further thought. That afternoon, Edward and his siblings left for a weekend hunting trip and Bella went to her parents for help with her idea.

Bella now had her beloved fiancé's signature tattooed over her heart. It was tiny but elegantly done. Just as Bella was drifting off to sleep, she heard Esme answer her phone.

"Sweetheart, Alice just had a vision and called to let you know that Edward will absolutely love the tattoo when he sees it on your honeymoon. She promises to keep it to herself so that she won't ruin your surprise." Esme said quietly.

"Thanks, Mom." Bella mumbled before drifting off to sleep. Her adrenaline from this adventure had finally worn off and she fell into an exhausted sleep.

She was barely aware of Carlisle carrying her up to her room and Esme tucking her in before they both kissed her and left.

That night, her dreams were filled with thoughts of Edward and his reaction to her eternal gift to him.

Author's Note: If you are enjoying this tale, please let me know by leaving a review. My favorite reviews are when you let me know which parts are your favorites…


	33. Part 32

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. All recognizable characters belong to SM.

Happily Ever After is Worth Fighting For:

A Bella and Edward Story Part 32

Bella and Renee hadn't spoken to each other since Bella called the day after her birthday to share the news of her engagement. Renee had been livid and ended up hanging up on her.

Bella had tried to make peace with her at Christmas by sending her a box filled with her favorite homemade cookies. Renee hadn't even had the courtesy to pick up the phone to thank her daughter for the gift. She hadn't even sent her daughter a present.

To say that Bella had been hurt would have been an understatement but she did her best not to let it show. She figured that she just needed to give her mom enough time to get used to the idea.

Spring Break was just a week away and Esme and Carlisle had offered to buy Renee and Phil plane tickets so that they could come and visit with the whole family. They hoped that if Bella's mom could see how well Bella fit with the entire family that she would be more accepting of Bella marrying into it.

Anyone who saw Bella with the Cullens had to admit, albeit grudgingly, that she was their missing piece.

Bella decided to bite the bullet and call her mom when she got home from school. She had put it off until she had finished making dinner and when she couldn't find any other reason to postpone, she dialed the number.

"Hello, Dwyer residence." Renee sang.

"Hey, Mom. How are you?" Bella greeted.

"Oh, hello, Bella. What can I do for you?" Renee said rather stiffly.

"Well, Mom, Esme and Carlisle want to invite you and Phil to spend Spring Break with us in Forks and have even offered to buy you and Phil plane tickets. I told them that I would call and invite you personally." Bella said rather nervously.

"Well, that is awfully nice of them." Renee said grudgingly.

After a few moments of awkward silence, Bella finally spoke up.

"So would you like to come for a visit? Shall I tell them to go ahead and purchase the tickets?" Bella asked.

"No, I don't think so, Bella. I left Forks a long time ago and refuse to step foot in that awful town ever again." Renee said with disdain.

"I think it would be great if you came, then you could meet the whole family and Edward is looking forward to meeting you." Bella said.

"Bella, I am also not about to encourage this ridiculous idea that you have of getting married. I have no intention of meeting these people and I will never accept Edward or this marriage of yours. I thought that I taught you better than this. Yet, here you are making the same mistakes that I did. You are getting married straight out of high school to a small town boy. Don't you realize that you could get pregnant and end up ruining your whole life just like I did?" Renee was yelling by the end of her rant.

Bella remained quiet for a moment while she tried to compose herself. The last thing that she wanted to do was to lash out at her mother for her cruel words.

"I am sorry that you feel that way, Mom. I am truly happy with Edward and know that he is my forever. I see no point in waiting to become his wife. I am also not afraid of getting pregnant. Babies don't ruin lives. Believe it or not, having one isn't a death sentence. It might alter the plans that you have but that is what life is. I personally believe that babies are a blessing from God. By some miracle, if we are blessed with a baby I will do everything in my power to ensure that my child knows that he or she is loved unconditionally. I will never make my child feel, even for a moment, that he or she is unwanted." Bella said with conviction and tears filled her eyes.

Renee didn't say anything.

"I am sorry that you cannot respect my choices in life when I have always respected yours but there is nothing that I can do about that. I love you, Mom and I wish you and Phil every happiness." Bella said.

"Why does it sound like you are saying goodbye?" Renee asked sounding rather shocked.

"Unfortunately, this is goodbye. You have made your views quite clear and I have no intention of changing my mind. My course is set and I am ready to live my life. I am sorry that you won't be a part of it but that is just the way it has to be." Bella said sadly.

"Goodbye, Mom. I love you." Bella said as silent tears ran down her face.

"Goodbye, Bella." Renee said softly before hanging up.

Bella sat on the floor in the middle of the kitchen listening to the dial tone until the phone started beeping. Startled, she rose to hang up the phone. She then collapsed onto the floor, curled up in a fetal position and sobbed uncontrollably.

Alice had seen the outcome of Bella's conversation and had called Esme who was on her way over to drop of Grace. Fortunately, the rest of the family was out hunting otherwise they would have had a job restraining Edward and Carlisle, who would have fought tooth and nail to get to Bella.

Esme pulled up in front of the house just as Charlie did. It took every ounce of strength for her not to rush to Bella's side as she heard her sobbing her little heart out.

Unfortunately, she had to play human for Charlie's benefit.

Once he had opened the door and heard his daughter crying, he ran to her and tried to see what was wrong. When he couldn't get a coherent sentence out of her, he turned to Esme with a helpless expression. Esme got down on the floor with the two, wrapped her arms around Bella and allowed her to cry.

Grace seemed to realize that Charlie needed comforting so she climbed into his lap. He sat a petted the loveable little dog as he watched Esme try to sooth Bella.

Eventually, she calmed down and after having a glass of water, she relayed the telephone call to Esme and Charlie.

"I always tried so hard to be good. I took care of the housework, did the cooking, made sure that the bills were paid, studied hard to receive excellent grades in school and never got into any trouble. I was always quiet and respectful but it turns out that none of that mattered. To my mom, I will never be good enough. I will always be the mistake that ruined her life." Bella sobbed.

Both Esme and Charlie wanted to strangle Renee for hurting their child. Yet they both sat and allowed Bella to shed the tears that she needed. Once she had composed herself again, Charlie addressed his daughter for the first time.

"Bella you and not and have never been a mistake. I loved you before you were even born. I am so sorry that I didn't fight harder to get custody of you but I just thought that you would be better off with your mom. I didn't know that you were being made to feel unworthy all of this time or I would have stepped in and corrected the situation. Please forgive me, baby girl." Charlie implored while tears streamed down his heartbroken face.

Bella launched herself into her surprised father's arms.

"Oh, Daddy. I am sorry that I am being so selfish.

I never meant to make you feel badly. You have suffered far too much as it is. I know that you have always tried to do your best by me.

I certainly didn't help matters when I was a brat and refused to come to Forks for the summers. It really limited our time together but you never complained when you had to spend the money and your entire allotted vacation time to come and visit me for two weeks every summer.

You are and always have been a wonderful father. I love you." Bella said while hugging her father tightly.

That evening after Esme excused herself, Charlie and Bella sat and talked into the wee hours of the morning. They bonded as they never had before. Although, Bella may have closed the door on her unhealthy relationship with Renee, she opened another that led to an incredible relationship with Charlie.

Author's Note: If you are enjoying this tale, please let me know by leaving a review. My favorite reviews are when you let me know which parts are your favorites…


	34. Part 33

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. All recognizable characters belong to SM.

_This chapter is dedicated to Smurfiest. Thank you for the inspiration._

Happily Ever After is Worth Fighting For:

A Bella and Edward Story Part 33

The day after Bella's call to Renee, Charlie was very distracted throughout dinner. Although, she was concerned, Bella decided not to pry in case it was a Police matter.

She, quietly, did the dishes after dinner and left her father to his thoughts. She figured that he would mull things over in front of the television but unlike other nights, Charlie didn't get up to go watch his sports on the television. Instead, he sat at his tiny kitchen table with a troubled look on his face.

Bella finished the dishes and dried her hands before returning to her father's side.

"Daddy, is there anything I can do to help?" Bella asked gently as she placed her hand over his.

"Hmm?" Charlie seemed to be startled but turned to her and smiled.

"Yes, there is but I'm not sure if you'll want to." Charlie said quietly before averting his gaze looking rather embarrassed.

"Please tell me and I'll see what I can do." Bella said cautiously. She knew better than to make promises without knowing what she is committing herself to.

Instead of saying anything, Charlie withdrew a piece of paper from his shirt pocket, unfolded it and handed it to Bella.

Bella took the paper that had obviously been folded and unfolded many times. She read it carefully three times before returning her gaze to her father.

"Daddy?" Bella started but Charlie interrupted her.

"Bella, you'll be getting married in a few months and as part of the reception there is a father and daughter dance. It's not a secret that I can't dance but I don't want to embarrass my only daughter on her wedding day. I thought that if we both took lessons then it might help." Charlie stammered while blushing deeply.

"I think that is a wonderful idea." Bella said while smiling sweetly at her father.

"You do?" Charlie asked, truly amazed by her response.

"Sure, I do. Daddy, I can't dance either and I could certainly use all the help that I can get. It says that the lessons are for six weeks. What do you think about us signing up for the early lesson that would start shortly after I finish classes and then we can have dinner at the diner as our reward?" Bella asked enthusiastically.

The smile on Charlie's face was brilliant.

"I'd really enjoy that, Bella. Thank you." He said softly.

"I don't think you'll be thanking me once I've stepped on your toes one time too often but you're welcome." Bella said half joking and half serious.

She got up from her seat at the table and walked over to Charlie and gave him a hug and kiss on the cheek. While still hugging him, she whispered in his ear,

"You could never embarrass me. Even if you can't dance, I'll be proud to sway on the dance floor with you. I love you for being willing to do this for me and I really look forward to our Daddy and Bella date nights."

Bella smiled sweetly at her father one last time before heading upstairs to get ready for her evening with Edward.

Charlie Swan sat there with tears in his eyes and said a prayer of thanks for being blessed with such a compassionate daughter.

Charlie wasn't the only one to enjoy Daddy and Bella date nights.

The next day, Carlisle had just dismissed a nurse after giving her some last minute instructions for his patient when he felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned and was surprised to see Bella standing there holding a garment bag.

He noted that she looked very elegant in a lovely blue dress and ballet flats.

"Hello Dad," She greeted him with a shy smile.

"Bella, this is a pleasant surprise." Carlisle said returning her smile.

"What brings you by?" Carlisle asked.

"I was wondering if you would like to accompany me to the Art Gallery this evening." Bella said simply.

Carlisle was so pleased that he actually lifted her off of the ground and twirled her around while accepting her invitation.

The Art Gallery had a new exhibit that he had been very excited to see. Unfortunately, none of his family was willing to go with him and he hated going on his own. Too many wanton women kept making passes at him when he attended solo. He internally shuddered as he recollected those instances.

Bella laughed at his obvious excitement and handed him the garment bag which Esme had packed for him. He took it with a boyish grin and headed off to his office to change.

Bella noted that there was a definite bounce in his step. She was very pleased that she was able to brighten his day.

Bella had called Esme the night before as she got ready for her date with Edward and let her know about the dance lessons that she would be taking with Charlie. She then asked for Esme's advice about something that she could do with Carlisle.

Esme was so touched that she happily helped her come up with the perfect idea.

She explained that Carlisle loved art and although his family appreciated art no one shared his love for it. They all were easily bored when they were reluctantly dragged to the different exhibits. No one had ever volunteered to go with him before.

This thought made Bella so sad for Carlisle. She had no clue about art but she was willing to give it a try if it would bring him some happiness.

Carlisle returned to Bella looking very handsome in the dark charcoal suit that Esme had sent. As he drove to the Art Gallery, he was very animated about what they were about to experience. Bella smiled as she listened attentively and asked questions when she didn't understand what he meant.

As the evening progressed, Carlisle found that Bella was and exceptional student.

Although Carlisle had been excited to accompany Bella to the Art Gallery, he had expected that she would be just as bored by the art as the rest of his family.

What he hadn't expected was that she truly loved every minute of it.

His new daughter was like a sponge, soaking up all of the information that she could. He loved to see the way her eyes lit up every time she learned something new.

Before the evening was over, the two made plans for weekly date nights. Bella said that she didn't mind if they just sat at home and he taught her about art or if they went to different shows, she just wanted to spend quality time with her dad.

Carlisle smiled hugely. He was really looking forward to Daddy and Bella date nights.

_Author's Note: If you are enjoying this tale, please let me know by leaving a review. My favorite reviews are when you let me know which parts are your favorites… _

_Also, if you have your Private Messages disabled, I cannot reply to your review. Please enable it if you would like a reply._


	35. Part 34

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. All recognizable characters belong to SM.

Happily Ever After is Worth Fighting For:

A Bella and Edward Story Part 34

Charlie could not believe how incredibly reckless some people could be.

He had been called out in the middle of the night to deal with a drunk driver. It turned out that Mike Newton had had a party while his parents were out of town. The partygoers had all partook in the drugs and alcohol that had been available to them at the Newton residence. If that wasn't bad enough, they then allowed their friend, Tyler Crowley to get behind the wheel while he was impaired.

As a result, Tyler had crashed head-on into the side of another vehicle. He had walked away from the crash with minor cuts and scrapes as well as some bruising.

The couple in the other car wasn't so lucky.

Liam and Annalee Connor had been inseparable since birth. They had grown up next door to each other and had been best friends for their entire lives.

You'd be hard pressed to find two more decent people.

They always did everything the proper way. They got engaged, then married and then tried for a baby. After many years of trying different fertility specialists, they had finally achieved their greatest wish.

Annalee was eight months pregnant and had returned to Forks with her husband to visit her father in law. He was their last living relation and he had suffered a stroke. They had been told that his prognosis wasn't good.

Rather than waiting until morning, they had driven straight from Seattle once they had received the news.

They didn't want their beloved father to die alone.

Now Liam was waiting for the love of his life to wake from her coma so that he could deliver the news that her father in law had died and so had their unborn son.

He had to look into her eyes and tell her that she would never be able to conceive again and may never walk again, all because a young man had decided to drive while impaired.

Liam looked at his battered, broken, love and sobbed.

Charlie was speaking to one of his officers and the lawyer representing Tyler while Tyler and his father had a screaming match in the interrogation room.

"How the hell could you have been so stupid?" Mr. Crowley shouted.

"How was I supposed to know that there would be anyone on the road at that time of night? I've driven home drunk or high from parties' loads of times and that road has always been clear." Tyler yelled back.

Charlie looked at the lawyer and saw that his eyes were shut tightly and he was massaging his temples. He felt sorry for the poor man. What a way to make a living?

He was distracted from that line of thought when Edward stepped into the station.

"Good morning, Charlie. Bella has left with mom for Seattle but she sends her love." Edward greeted.

"Hello, Edward. What brings you by?" Charlie asked, truly curious.

Bella was running late for her dress fitting so she asked me to bring this." Edward said as he placed a huge picnic basket on the front desk.

"Bella made fresh coffee, cinnamon rolls and other breakfast items for you and the other officers. She wanted to make sure that you had something to eat." Edward said.

All of the officers started crowding around the front desk, eager to help themselves to Bella's incredible baking.

Charlie started to walk over but was overcome with dizziness. He barely registered Edward shouting, "Dad" before blackness overtook him.

"Biology aside, he is my father in every sense that matters. I am not leaving his side until I know he is awake and alright. You can call security if you want but I can guarantee you that the name Cullen holds a great deal more weight around here than Mallory. Are we clear, Nurse Mallory?" Edward said with authority.

"Crystal." She said with a sneer before turning to stomp out of the room like a petulant child.

"You'd do well to work on your people skills if you intend on keeping your job." Edward said to her departing form.

Mrs. Mallory stiffened but kept walking.

Charlie snickered drawing Edward's attention.

"Dad, I mean Charlie, you're awake! How are you feeling?" Edward asked solicitously.

"I am feeling alright." Charlie said while staring intently at Edward.

"You can go ahead and call me dad if you like Edward. I already consider you my son." Charlie said softly.

"Thanks, Dad. That means a great deal to me. Although I don't remember him very well, you remind me a lot of my birth father. He was a lawyer and was always a fair and just man. I think the two of you would have gotten along very well." Edward said softly before getting lost in his memories of Edward Masen Senior.

Charlie saw the far off look on Edward's face and allowed him to reminisce in peace.

Their peace was shattered by a commotion out in the hall.

"I don't care if you only allow one person to visit a patient at a time. That is my father in there and come hell or high water, I am going in to see him. Have I made myself clear, Nurse Mallory?" Bella shouted in obvious frustration.

Bella and Esme walked into the room moments later as Bella was muttering, "That woman is a public relations nightmare."

Both Charlie and Edward exchanged glances and burst out laughing.

Nurse Mallory certainly wasn't having a very good day.

Bella rushed over to Charlie and hugged him.

"Thank goodness you just fainted due to hunger." Bella said while giving her father a stern look.

Charlie just crossed his arms across his chest and scowled.

"It's not my fault that the Crowley boy is an idiot." He muttered.

"Yes, we heard about the accident." Esme said sadly. She knew what Annalee had in store for her and was relieved that she would have Liam by her side. Having that support would make all the difference in the world.

Bella wrapped her arms around Esme in a comforting manner. Esme returned the gesture while thinking of ways that she could help the Connors in their time of grief.

Charlie turned to Edward with a pleading look.

"Son, could you please see if Carlisle is out of surgery yet and can spring me from this place? Dr. Gerandy was supposed to be back an hour ago. I think he is staying away on purpose just to torture me." Charlie asked.

Edward smiled at him and rose to his feet.

"Sure, Dad. I'll be right back." He said as he exited the room.

Esme and Bella both smiled at the exchange that they had just witnessed.

Loves works wonders when it comes to making families.

_Author's Note: If you are enjoying this tale, please let me know by leaving a review. My favorite reviews are when you let me know which parts are your favorites… _

_Also, if there are any outtakes from previous chapters that you would like to see, please let me know and I will see what I can do._


	36. Part 35

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. All recognizable characters belong to SM.

Happily Ever After is Worth Fighting For:

A Bella and Edward Story Part 35

Bella was sitting in the Cullen's living room with Charlie, the Cullens, Quil Ateara Senior, Jacob, Sam, Quil, and Embry Call who was the newest wolf.

"Thank you all for agreeing to meet on such short notice. I asked you all here because I need your help." Bella said while nervously biting on her lower lip.

Edward wrapped and arm around her in a comforting manner and she leaned into his embrace. Drawing strength from him, she continued.

"I received a frantic call from a friend I made while living in Phoenix, Gwen Wilde. Ever since she was a little girl, her mother Judith Wilde always told her that if she found herself alone or in trouble that she should seek out the Elders of the Quileute tribe for assistance.

Gwen and I have kept in touch via email since I moved to Forks. She knew that I was close friends with the tribe so she asked me for my help in contacting you." Bella explained.

"Who are Gwen and Judith Wilde and why do they think that the Elders can help them?" Jacob asked curiously?

Quil Ateara Senior, Quil's grandfather spoke up.

"Bella, if I may, I can give some background information that will help."

Bella nodded her head and let Quil Senior take the floor. She was just as curious as Jacob.

"The information that I am about to share is very sensitive and will be unpleasant to hear but the truth must finally be revealed." Quil Senior said with a very troubled expression and eyes brimmed with tears.

Jacob, Sam, Quil and Embry all exchanged puzzled looks.

Quil Senior looked at Sam and then at Embry with sad eyes before continuing.

"Sam's mother Allision Uley suspected that her husband, Joshua Uley, had been unfaithful and confronted him. He admitted to it and claimed that it was because he was unable to cope with the responsibilities of a family. They had a huge fight which resulted in him packing his things and abandoning his wife and young son."

Embry Call's mother, Tiffany from the Makah tribe, moved to LaPush shortly after Joshua Uley had left. She was heavily pregnant when she arrived but never spoke of the baby's father.

Since the wolf gene in only carried by Quileute males, it stands to reason that Embry is most probably Sam's half brother." Quil Senior revealed.

Sam and Quil exchanged startled looks but said nothing.

"I know that there has been a great deal of speculation around the tribe but no one wants to bring up the past in order to spare Allision and Tiffany is determined not to speak of it." Quil Senior said.

Jacob looked confused and was about to interrupt when Quil Senior raised his hand, silently asking him to not to speak.

"What no one knows, is that another young woman from the Makah tribe was also pregnant at the same time.

Judith Wilde was only fifteen years old when she found that she was pregnant. She had no idea that the man she had fallen in love with was married and had a son. She came to LaPush when she hadn't heard from Joshua for a few weeks and found out the truth.

Truly devastated and filled with shame, she approached the Elders to assist her.

She didn't want to cause trouble for Allision or Sam. She also couldn't face returning to her tribe in her condition. She asked for money to travel to the city and end her pregnancy.

Wanting to avoid a scandal, we agreed.

She left and we never spoke of her again." Quil Senior said shamefacedly.

"You lot just gave a pregnant, fifteen year old, some money and never bothered to follow up to make sure that she was alright afterwards?" Rosalie asked in disgust.

Quil Senior just bowed his head and avoided anyone's gaze.

"So, I take it that Judith couldn't go through with the termination and ended up raising Gwen?" Esme asked for clarification.

"It would appear so." Quil Senior said.

"You mean to tell me that I have a half brother and a half sister?" Sam asked incredulously.

Quil Senior just nodded.

Sam and Embry both sat stunned for a moment trying to digest what they had just heard and then together they turned to Bella and said, "Our sister is in trouble?"

They caught each other's eye and exchanged half smiles before turning their attention back to Bella.

"Yes, Gwen had been seeing a boy from school named Frank Morgan. Frank was very nice at first but then his father died and he changed. He needed to control everything in order to remain happy.

At first Gwen made allowances for him because he was grieving but after a while she realized that he needed professional help. When she broached the subject with her, he hit her. She wasn't about to tolerate that so she called the police and pressed charges." Bella said

"Good for her!" Esme, Rosalie and Charlie said in unison.

Bella gave them a small smile and continued.

"Frank got a slap on the wrist because it was his first offence. The judge also felt sympathy for him because he had just lost his father.

Since then, he has been stalking Gwen but has always made sure to remain just shy of breaking the law. Both she and her mother are absolutely terrified. Since I have left Phoenix, they have moved three times and each time he has found them. They are at their wits end." Bella said.

Bella turned to Charlie and said, "Daddy, I was hoping that you could place a call to the Police Chief in Scottdale and ask for a protective detail until we can get to them."

Charlie nodded solemnly. He knew that the system wasn't perfect but he was glad to see that Gwen still chose to stand up for herself

Bella smiled, walked over to him and covered his ears before turning to Jasper to speak. Charlie just rolled his eyes and smirked at her antics while the others in the room snickered.

"Jasper, could you contact Mr. Jenks for new identification for Gwen and Judith." Bella asked is a whisper.

Smiling hugely while trying to hard not to laugh, Jasper agreed.

Bella released Charlie's ears and bent to give him a kiss on the cheek before turning to Emmett.

"Emmett, would you be willing to go to Scottsdale and collect them?" Bella asked.

Emmett agreed and Rosalie insisted on joining him so that the women would be more comfortable.

Bella smiled gratefully at her sister and Rosalie returned it.

"Wait, why can't Embry and I go and collect them?" Sam asked confusedly.

"While Quil Senior was speaking I came up with an idea but it would only work if you and Embry are alright with it." Bella said hesitantly.

"You think they would be safest in LaPush." Jacob guessed with an understanding smile.

"Exactly!" Bella exclaimed.

"I think it would be better if Sam and Embry both stayed put while Emmett and Rosalie lead him on a wild goose chase. If you two went, it would surely lead him back to LaPush." Bella said

Everyone murmured their agreement.

Suddenly, Quil burst into laughter and Edward hearing his thoughts joined him. Once they had composed themselves, Quil let everyone in on the joke.

"I was just imagining the little stalker's face if he came across Sam and Embry. They are intimidating enough in their human form. If they transformed into wolves, he'd wet himself in fear." Quil chortled.

Everyone laughed uproariously at that image.

Once everyone had settled down, Esme pointed out,

"Jacob, there is a house down the lane from you that is empty. It would be perfect for the two women."

"Esme and I can go and make sure it has everything they need." Alice offered while glancing at Esme tentatively.

Esme smiled in agreement.

"Sam and Quil, are you both alright with this?" Jacob asked.

"Yes!" They both exclaimed simultaneously.

"Great! Let's get to work. We don't have a minute to lose." Bella said.

_Author's Note: If you are enjoying this tale, please let me know by leaving a review. My favorite reviews are when you let me know which parts are your favorites… _

_Also, unfortunately, I have been unable to reply to certain reviews that I have received for the past day. _

_FF keeps giving me the Error Message: __**Invalid Message 3 **_

_**We cannot find the review you are replying to. **_

_I just want each of you lovely readers that took the time to review, to know that I really appreciate each and every one._


	37. Part 36

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. All recognizable characters belong to SM.

Happily Ever After is Worth Fighting For:

A Bella and Edward Story Part 36

Edward and Bella sat on a loveseat in the Cullen's living room, nervously watching their guests. What they wouldn't do to have Jasper there at the moment.

Emotions were definitely all over the place.

After the group meeting, Sam had called and asked if he could hold a meeting at the Cullen residence so that it was in neutral territory. Carlisle had happily agreed and gave him an open invitation for whenever he wanted.

Sam had chosen today.

It worked out well because Carlisle was at work and the others, other than Bella and Edward, were also occupied.

Fortunately, once Charlie explained to the Police Chief in Scottsdale that they were trying to safely relocate the Wild family, she made sure that Frank Morgan was busy being detained for questioning on an unrelated crime.

This gave Rosalie and Emmett time to get Judith and Gwen safely away for their road trip. They wanted to take a roundabout route back to LaPush in case Frank had anyone else watching. They didn't think it was likely but they weren't willing to take a chance. Alice was unable to see anything regarding the women which made everyone extra cautious.

While Emmett and Rosalie drove the women to safety, Jasper, Alice and Esme stayed busy as they packed up and moved their belongings. Thanks to their vampiric speed, they were in and out before Frank knew what was going on.

Jasper left Esme and Alice to drive the truck back to LaPush and went to collect the new identification for Judith and Gwen from Mr. Jenks. The women had been consulted prior to leaving and had chosen their new names so that made the task easier.

Judith was now Judy and Gwen was now Gwenevere. They had decided to take on a family name from their ancestors that had died out in the male line so they became Judy and Gwenevere Blake.

Alice had timed their return to coincide with Jasper's. The three of them were currently in LaPush helping Jacob unpack the moving truck and unpacking the boxes. Esme and Alice wanted the women to be able to walk in and not have to lift a finger.

They had been through enough.

After the group meeting, Sam and Embry had sat down on the beach and had a long talk. It would be the first of many that the brothers would share.

They had a great deal of feelings to work out.

After many hours, they finally separated to go and have a talk with their mothers so that they weren't left in the dark.

Allision Uley did a great deal of shouting obscenities about Joshua and then finally cried for hours while her son held her.

Tiffany Call just cried tears of shame and begged her son not to hate her for being so ignorant. Embry, who loved his mother, just held her and reassured her for hours that he could never hate her.

The boys let their mothers have some time to process the news and then arranged a meeting for the day that they knew their sister would be arriving.

They realized that the air needed to be clear before the Blake's moved to LaPush.

Edward and Bella had really wished to be anywhere else but they were stuck because Sam asked them to act as mediators if need be.

Bella had seen a great many daytime talk shows when she was home from school ill. She knew that this could get ugly and was really afraid for Esme's lovely home. She truly hoped that nothing got broken.

When she whispered this to Edward he smiled and reassured her that neither of the woman had any intention of behaving unladylike.

Bella was relieved but still wary as her gaze moved back and forth between the mother and son that were seated on either side of her and Edward.

Tiffany Call had her head lowered in shame. Embry had his arm wrapped around her and kissed her forehead in a loving manner. She looked up into his face and smiled sadly before speaking to Sam and Allison.

"I am so very sorry." She said with a tremulous voice.

Allison sighed heavily and looked at her son who smiled encouragingly.

"You have nothing to be sorry about. Joshua was very charming when he wanted to be. I know that you never intended to hurt either Sam or myself otherwise you would have made the paternity of your son known when you first arrived in LaPush. Yet, you have remained quiet all of these years." Allison said.

"He lied to me." Tiffany said softly.

"He never mentioned that he was married or that he had a child otherwise I never would have gotten involved with him. He was sweet and attentive and was making plans for when the baby was born. I thought everything was wonderful until he stopped calling or coming by. I had my father make some inquiries and that's when I learned the truth. My father came home furious. He didn't believe that I was unaware of Joshua's family. He kicked me out and made it quite clear that he would tell the entire tribe what I had done if I didn't leave. I moved to LaPush because I wanted my baby to be around his or her father's people since we couldn't be around mine." Tiffany said as tears streamed down her face.

Allison was out of her seat in a heartbeat. She wrapped her arms around Tiffany.

"I am so sorry that your father did that to you. I am so sorry that you were hurt and abandoned. Please know that I believe you and that I hold no ill will towards you. I know how hard it is to be a single parent. You've done an amazing job in spite of your father and Joshua. That is something to be proud of. The shame belongs to them not you." Allison said graciously.

Tiffany thanked her and the women both held each other and cried.

They had finally composed themselves when they all heard a vehicle pull into the driveway.

Rosalie and Emmett were back with Judy and Gwenevere.

Bella ran outside to meet her old friend and her mom. The three women were standing in a group hug just swaying until Judy caught sight of Allison and Sam standing off to her right.

She turned pale as a ghost, which was really saying something, as her skin was a russet colour.

Allison saw her terrified expression and walked over and hugged Judy. She then whispered words similar to those she has just spoken to Tiffany, in her ear.

Bella and Gwenevere stood with arms around each other and smiled. Then Bella turned to her friend and told her that it was time for her to meet her older brother's.

Sam and Embry were trying very hard not to cry but the sight of their baby sister, that they had been denied knowing for their entire lives, was just too much.

They run to her and took turns hugging her and spinning her in the air. They promised her that they would protect her with their lives and that she would always be safe.

Their mother's watched from a distance before being led back inside by Bella.

Bella served the women tea and left them to talk, now that she was convinced that none of Esme's beloved antiques were in danger.

Edward ushered the brothers and their sister into the living room so that they could continue their talk in comfort. Bella brought them refreshments before she and Edward joined their siblings in the backyard. She wasted no time in thanking Emmett and Rosalie for safeguarding her friends. They both said that they were happy to help.

Emmett then told them about their little road trip.

An hour later, Edward received a call from Alice letting them know that the Blake residence was now perfect and that they could drive the family over whenever they were ready.

The group drove down to LaPush in three vehicles where they found Esme, Alice and Jasper waiting to greet everyone.

Introductions were made and the women were taken on a tour of their home. They were truly grateful for all of the help that these kind people had given them.

When Sam asked about Jacob's whereabouts, Alice explained that he had suggested that they have a Bar-B-Que and had left moments before they had arrived to get the meat to grill.

Everyone thought that a Bar-B-Que was a wonderful idea.

The Blake's excused themselves to get freshened up and then returned to assist with the preparations for the Bar-B-Que.

The women prepare the sides while the men were setting up the deck and firing up the grill. They were all laughing and joking around when Jacob returned.

He was introduced to Judy first. He greeted her warmly and welcomed her to the tribe.

He then turned to Gwenevere and froze.

Sam and Embry who were standing beside their sister saw Jacob's expression and groaned. Edward, who had read their thoughts, laughed happily and called out his congratulations to Jacob.

Their Alpha Wolf had found his imprint.

_Author's Note: If you are enjoying this tale, please let me know by leaving a review. _

_My favorite reviews are when you let me know which parts are your favorites… _

_To Reviewers: Thank you to each of you lovely readers that took the time to review. I really appreciate each and every one._


	38. Part 37

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. All recognizable characters belong to SM.

Happily Ever After is Worth Fighting For:

A Bella and Edward Story Part 37

The next tribal meeting was held the day after the Blakes moved to LaPush. While Jacob called the meeting to order, Allision Uley stood proudly with her arms around both Tiffany and Judy. Sam followed his mother's example and stood with his arms around Embry and Gwen.

Jacob turned the floor over to Allison because she had requested to speak on behalf of herself and Sam.

"Good Morning. Most of you knew Joshua Uley. He was a horrible husband and an even worse father. Before he abandoned his wife and child for parts unknown, he lied to and compromised two teenage girls from our neighboring tribe." Allison said with a look of disgust on her face.

There was much muttering but no one seemed shocked. The older generation knew the man and what he was capable of.

Allison turned and smiled at Tiffany before continuing.

"Most of you know Tiffany Call. She moved to LaPush when she was pregnant and single handedly raised an incredible son." Allison smiled and winked at Embry who blushed.

"Many of you have gotten to know Tiffany over the years. She is a decent woman who has always kept to herself. However, when she wasn't working or raising her son, she was busy volunteering her time to help our tribe in anyway that she could.

What you don't know is that she was one of the unfortunate teenagers that were misled by Joshua. When she hadn't heard from him for a few weeks, she asked her father to make inquiries and that is when she learned the truth. Her father compounded her grief when he decided to disown her rather than love her unconditionally as a father should.

She has been alone in this world, raising her son with no support.

As a single mother, myself, I can truly understand how difficult it has been. However, I was fortunate enough not to have had to carry the burden of shame that this dear woman had.

She has been living a life of shame when her only error was to fall in love. As far as I am concerned, all shame in her situation belongs to Joshua who lied to her and her father who abandoned her and her unborn child." Allison said with conviction.

There was applause at Allison's words.

"Judy was also tricked but she chose to move away from both tribes in order to try to outrun the shame she felt. Again, the shame belongs to the scoundrel named Joshua Uley and no one else. As you can see, Judy has also raised a remarkable young woman single handedly." Allison said as she turned and winked at Gwen. She too blushed.

"Sam and I hold no ill will towards these remarkable women or their children. In fact, Sam is thrilled to welcome his new brother and sister into his life." Allison said while smiling affectionately at her son.

"Sam and I ask that each of you treat these members of our family with respect. Tiffany and Judy have earned it by being such incredible single parents and Embry and Gwen are just innocent." Allison said in closing.

Her words were met with applause and murmurs of agreement.

Both Tiffany and Judy were very touched by how gracious Allison was and couldn't keep their tears at bay. She too was a remarkable woman and they appreciated her kindness and acceptance.

Allison knew that Tiffany and Judy both still felt shame but hoped that her welcoming them into her family would help them to overcome that.

Once Allison had finished speaking, Jacob rose to his feet, took hold of Gwen's hand and led her to the front of the gathering.

"Everyone, now that you have all met Gwen, I would like you to know that her joining the tribe has made me a happy man because I have now found my imprint." Jacob declared proudly.

This announcement was met with congratulatory cheers.

Everyone was very happy for their young Chief.

Jacob kissed Gwen and led her back to her seat between her brothers before he turned and looked solemnly at the tribe.

"Unfortunately, Gwen's ex-boyfriend has become a problem for her and her mom. He has been stalking Gwen and although they have moved three time prior to coming here, he has managed to find her each time." Jacob said.

There was a great deal of angry mutterings from those gathered.

"Fortunately Charlie, Bella and the Cullens helped both women escape and change identities so for now I believe they are safe.

I ask each of you to please be vigilant. If anyone starts snooping please let Sam, Embry, Quil or myself know." Jacob requested.

Everyone promised and the meeting was adjourned.

In the weeks that followed, the tribe was very busy planning the Stag & Doe party for Bella and Edward. This was instead of separate bachelor and bachelorette parties because neither Bella nor Edward wished to take part in any sort of debauchery.

Normally a Stag & Doe party was used to raise money for the newlyweds. However when Jacob expressed the tribe's wish to host this event, the couple had requested that they just wanted to have a fun evening to celebrate with their friends and family.

They weren't interested in material things just the happy memories.

Much to Bella and Edward's delight, the tribe decided to have a bonfire for the Stag & Doe party. It was fun and casual which was exactly what the couple needed to unwind and relax.

Bella and the Cullens had all just graduated from high school and were now getting all of the final details for the wedding, reception and the honeymoon ironed out. Bella and Edward were very involved in the planning and had to constantly rein Alice in. That alone was a full time job so they both welcomed the party.

Everyone who attended showed up with coolers filled with beverages and food to cook over the fires which had been built. They also brought incredible dishes that had been prepared beforehand.

It reminded Bella of a potluck and she was in heaven.

As the date of her transformation grew nearer, Bella was acutely aware of all of the things that she would be giving up in order to be granted immortality. Now that she would be able to keep Charlie in her life, the only other thing that gave her a twinge of sadness was no longer being able to enjoy food.

Bella had always loved cooking and more importantly eating.

She was really happy that this celebration had most of her favorite dishes being served. This allowed her to sample lots of great food while mingling with her loved ones.

After everyone had eaten, Quil Senior shared tribal legends with all who gathered. Most of the tribe had already heard these stories countless times but the Bella, the Blakes and the Cullens all found them incredibly fascinating.

Afterwards, Edward played guitar with Seth and his band. Their impromptu concert led to lots of singing and dancing. The evening finally ended with an incredible fireworks display.

Bella and Edward got their wish. It was an unforgettable night.

_Author's Note: If you are enjoying this tale, please let me know by leaving a review. _

_My favorite reviews are when you let me know which parts are your favorites… _

_To Reviewers: Thank you to each of you lovely readers that took the time to review. I really appreciate each and every one._


	39. Part 38

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. All recognizable characters belong to SM.

Happily Ever After is Worth Fighting For:

A Bella and Edward Story Part 38

Bella and Gwen were up in Edward's room. Bella was showing her friend her wedding gown and giving her ideas for her own wedding to Jacob.

Jacob and Charlie were in Alice's room. Charlie was having his final fitting and Jacob was getting advice about formal wear from Alice. He had no clue about these things and decided to ask an expert. Alice loved every minute of it.

Ever since Bella had taught her about tact, people had been flocking to her for her fashion advice. She was in seventh heaven.

While they were busy upstairs, Edward, Carlisle, Esme and Rosalie were welcoming Irina to their home as Jasper and Emmett were out hunting.

"You have no idea just how hard it is to be the odd one out amongst happily mated couples." Irina said sulkily as she brushed past Edward as he let her in.

Edward turned to look at her incredulously.

"Have you forgotten who you are speaking to?"

"Oops, sorry, Edward." Irina said rather sheepishly.

"Well, if you want sympathy from me, you'll need to come see me after you've been the odd one out for at least another sixty years." Edward said dryly.

Irina rolled her eyes.

"I take it that Tanya and Kate have finally found their mates." Carlilse said with a smile.

"Yes, they have." Irina said petulantly.

"Well, don't hold out on us. Give us details." Rosalie said excitedly.

"After we left, Tanya waited about a week before she opened her letter from Uncle Tobias. Then she went off to England and found her mate.

His name is Anthony Farthingale and he was also turned the same night as Carlisle. In fact, he was sired by the same vampire as Carlisle. Anthony's brother, Colin was with him and dragged him off into the woods so that he wouldn't be destroyed by the mob. Colin watched over his brother until he had finished his transformation.

Amazingly, Anthony had no trouble overcoming his bloodlust. From the moment he awoke as a vampire, his love for his brother won out over all else. According to Eleazar, love is his gift. He can love where others won't.

Anyway, the brothers said their farewells and then went their separate ways. He's been living in the United Kingdom this whole time." Irina explained.

Carlisle was stunned by this news but was also looking forward to the day that he would reunite with his childhood friend.

"Once Tanya called to let us know that she had in fact found her mate, Kate decided to take Bella's note to her seriously. When she did, she had no difficulty in finding her mate Garrett who was a nomad." Irina said.

"Tanya and Kate brought their mates to Denali so that they could meet with Eleazar and Carmen. Now all three couples are enjoying a romantic couple's cruise." Irina said with a pout.

"So, unfortunately they will all be unable to attend the wedding." She said.

"Well, they won't be missing much. Bella and Edward have decided that they only want immediate family to attend an intimate wedding ceremony and then they will join friends and loved ones to celebrate at a reception afterwards." Esme explained.

"That sounds absolutely lovely." Irina said

Bella and Gwen were making their way downstairs when Bella caught sight of Irina. Bella smiled warmly at the visitor and was about to call out a greeting when Irina stood up and looking past Bella broke into a grin. Puzzled, Bella looked behind her and saw that Irina was looking at Charlie who was following behind her while speaking with Jacob.

Bella turned to Jacob and asked him to take Charlie back upstairs to Alice. Jacob heard the urgency in her voice and didn't hesitate to pull the very puzzled Charlie back up the stairs. For good measure, he grabbed Gwen's hand and took her with them.

Alice, having heard Bella's request quickly ushered the three humans up to Edward's room under the guise of helping her select some music for the receptions. They all knew it was just being done to distract them but they played along.

Bella ran down the stairs and by some miracle, she didn't trip and fall to her death. She stood in front of Irina and glared at her.

"Don't you dare even consider pulling your tricks on my father! He has had more than enough pain in his life." Bella said.

"Bella you don't understand. This is serious. Your father is my mate." Irina said urgently.

"You'll forgive me if I don't believe you. After the nonsense that you and Tanya pulled when you were both convinced that Edward was Tanya's mate, your credibility is not high." Bella said while glaring at Irina.

Irina rolled her eyes and made a move to go upstairs after Charlie but Rosalie and Edward grabbed hold of her.

So help me, if you do or say anything to endanger my father's life, I will make a phone call to my friends in LaPush and they will end you!" Bella said fiercely.

The Cullens were shocked but understood exactly where Bella was coming from. If Irina did anything to harm Charlie, Bella wouldn't need to call LaPush, they'd end Irina themselves.

Bella pulled out her cell phone and with trembling fingers, called Jasper. He answered in one ring.

"Alice already sent me a text. I'm on my way, Darlin'. You just need to hold on for a few more minutes." Jasper said gently before disconnecting.

"Edward, can Alice see anything?" Bella asked with a tremulous voice.

"No, I'm sorry, Love. She is trying Bella but she can't see Charlie's future anymore than she can see yours." Edward said softly.

Bella started to shake badly. Esme and Carlisle rushed to her side and grabbed hold of her before she sank to her knees. They guided her to a loveseat and sat her down. Esme held her in her arms. Carlisle sat perched on the arm of the loveseat and ran his hand down her head gently in an attempt to calm her.

Rosalie and Edward held Irina. They were unsure of what to do. Fortunately, Irina seemed to behaving reasonably and allowed them to lead her to the sofa.

Bella rested her head on Esme's shoulder and started to cry.

"It didn't happen this way before. I don't understand. I just don't understand." She said as her tears fell.

Irina looked at Bella and she was devastated by what she saw.

"Bella…" She started.

"Irina, please don't. When Jasper gets here, he'll be able to tell the truth. If you really are my dad's mate, I will sincerely apologize but for right now please don't say another word." Bella pleaded.

Irina did as she was asked.

They all remained silent and waited for Jasper as Esme and Carlisle tried to soothe a terrified Bella.

_Author's Note: If you are enjoying this tale, please let me know by leaving a review. _

_My favorite reviews are when you let me know which parts are your favorites… _

_To Reviewers: Thank you to each of you lovely readers that took the time to review. I really appreciate each and every one._


	40. Part 39

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. All recognizable characters belong to SM.

Happily Ever After is Worth Fighting For:

A Bella and Edward Story Part 39

Emmett and Jasper parked in front of their home and rushed up the stairs. Emmett was the first up the front steps and saw an envelope addressed to Bella taped to the front door. He and Jasper exchanged glances. They knew that it had to be important news for Uncle Tobias to be sending word.

They entered the house and walked over to where Bella was seated. Emmett handed her the letter and then went to stand by Rosalie. Jasper remained behind Bella as she opened the letter.

_Dearest Isabella,_

_Please proceed with extreme cautious. Irina was dangerous to your family in the books. You did a remarkable job when you took Laurent out of the equation. I know that you were hoping that without him toying with her affections that she would choose a different path. You have a compassionate heart and want to believe the best of people. Unfortunately, she is still dangerous. _

_Please, Little One, be very careful. She is __not__ to be trusted._

_Irina is a spiteful, vindictive woman. Be on your guard._

_Warmest Regards,_

_Uncle Tobias_

_P.S. The powers that are needed to protect your family and loved ones won't be available until after your pregnancy and transformation. You cannot risk a meeting with the Volturi yet._

Esme, Carlisle and Jasper read the letter over Bella's shoulder. Edward was able to see the contents as he read Carlisle's thoughts. Bella made the decision to tell Alice about the letter and request that she send Jake downstairs so Alice was able to see this and do as requested.

Rosalie and Emmett didn't have to read minds to know that whatever Bella had read was bad. Bella folded the letter and put it in her pocket but avoided looking at anyone.

The atmosphere was thick with the tension in the room.

Jacob ran downstairs as quickly as he could as he sent texts to his pack requesting that they transform and stay hidden in the trees around the perimeter of the Cullen residence.

He walked over to Jasper who was standing behind the loveseat Bella was seated on. Bella asked Jasper to switch places with Rosalie. Once Jasper had a firm hold on Irina, Bella asked Jacob, Rosalie and Emmett to please join her in the kitchen.

When they were out of sight, Bella walked over to the radio that was on the counter and turned it on. She put a finger to her lips to indicate that she wanted them to remain silent and then she handed over the letter.

She didn't want Irina to hear the sound of the paper being unfolded.

After they had read it, she walked over to the sink and burned it. Bella said a silent prayer, put on her game face and returned to the living room.

Rosalie turned off the radio and indicated for Jacob and Emmett to follow behind.

"What is going on? What was that letter all about?" Irina demanded when Bella returned to her seat between Carlisle and Esme.

"I am sorry but that is a personal matter regarding a family friend of mine that I have been worried about. Please excuse me for being distracted." Bella said calmly.

Irina seemed to buy her explanation and let the matter of the letter drop.

"Now that Jasper is here, I am sure that we will be able to clear up this matter about my dad." Bella said softly.

"Bella, your father is my mate. There is nothing to clear up." Irina said.

"Irina, you need to understand something. My father is unaware of the vampire world. We have taken great pains to ensure that he remains ignorant because he is not meant for this life. We have planned my transformation to coincide with me leaving for college so that he won't become suspicious. I love my father and want him to have a long and happy life. He deserves nothing less. He has had a very hard and painful life due to my mother's actions. However, he has recently found his soul mate and is now happy. I would like him to remain that way until he meets his natural end." Bella said firmly while looking into Irina's eyes.

"Unfortunately, since he is my mate, it is not for you to choose. That is up to us to make that decision." Irina said smugly.

Bella turned to Carlisle and said,

"I thought that vampires have photographic memories."

"We do." Carlisle assured her.

"Then how is it possible for Irina to have forgotten the demonstration that Jasper did only a few short months ago?" Bella asked in exasperation.

"Irina hasn't forgotten. She is convinced that Charlie is her mate." Edward explained.

Bella lowered her head, closed her eyes and massaged her temples.

Jasper took over at that point and asked Irina to show how she felt when she first laid eyes on Charlie. He shared those emotions with the group. No one was surprised with his findings. He then showed Irina the feelings that came from each mated pair. She was furious by the time he was done.

He could tell that she felt humiliated and tried to calm her as best he could.

"Irina, I am truly sorry that Charlie wasn't your mate. Please don't be discouraged. Look at how long both Carlisle and I had to wait to find our mates." Edward said in what he hoped was a soothing manner.

Irina wasn't interested in being comforted. She wanted a scapegoat for her pain and misery and she decided that Bella was to blame.

"This is your fault!" My sister's and I were happy until you came along. You had to interfere and separate us. I could have been happy with Charlie but you had to go and ruin that too." Irina screeched.

"Irina, I understand that you are looking for someone to blame for your unhappiness but placing it on Bella is really unwarranted." Carlisle said sternly.

"How can you be so ungrateful? Bella has been nothing but kind to you. She has done everything that she could to save you heartache. Your sisters are both happy because of Bella's help. You should be thanking her not berating her." Esme said in defense of her daughter.

"Well, I see that you have them all blinded but you haven't fooled me. I will make you pay." Irina said to Bella with a sneer.

"That is enough! I will not have you threaten a member of my family. Irina, you are no longer welcome in our home until you can show Bella the respect that she deserves." Carlisle said.

"After all the years of friendship, you are choosing this pathetic human over me?" Irina asked incredulously.

The entire group answered in the affirmative.

"Fine, then you can all sink with her once the Volturi hear what I have to say." Irina said coldly.

"Irina, before you decide to run to the Volturi, please keep in mind that you are the only one that stands to lose. You can ask Eleazar if you need confirmation but Aro doesn't like to have his time wasted. We haven't broken any laws." Carlisle said calmly.

"You may have not broken any laws but Aro would certainly be interested in just how big and powerful your coven has grown compared to his. I'm sure that he would also be interested in some of the powers that you have." Irina said

"You do realize that your sisters as well as Eleazar and Carmen might also be harmed by your actions." Rosalie pointed out.

"So what of it? They have all abandoned me. It would serve them right." Irina snarled.

"You would turn us over to the Volturi in hopes that they tear our family apart?" Esme asked in shock.

"I see no reason for all of you to be happy when I am alone and miserable." Irina said.

"I have heard enough. Please excuse me." Jacob said.

He exchanged glances with Carlisle before he headed outside. Understanding passed between them.

They all knew what needed to happen now.

Edward listened to Jacob transform and communicate with the pack before releasing Irina.

"I have considered you a friend for many years. Today you have ended that friendship by threatening my family and my mate. I know the pain of being alone when everyone around me is blissfully happy. However, I have never and would never resort to hurting others the way that you are suggesting. Goodbye, Irina." Edward said sadly.

All the others moved to stand by Carlisle and murmured their goodbyes. They were all heartbroken.

Irina didn't seem the least bit affected by their sadness. Edward read her thoughts and knew that she was determined to request that Aro destroy the Cullen family.

She gave them all one last look of loathing before heading out the door.

Upstairs in Edward's room, Alice turned up the volume on Edward's stereo and started dancing in hopes of distracting both Charlie and Gwen. She kept smiling convincingly although her heart was breaking for her family. She kept up the charade until she looked out the window and saw purple smoke rising in the distance. She knew then that it was safe to take Charlie and Gwen downstairs.

Charlie and Gwen took in the morose state of those gathered in the living room and were about to ask if there was anything that they could do when Bella forestalled them.

She ran over to her father, hugged his fiercely and told him that she loved him.

While holding his daughter, Charlie addressed the Cullens.

"I take it that this is something I don't want to know about but please know that whatever it is, I love you all and I thank you for protecting me." Charlie said sincerely.

Everyone smiled at him. Although, they were sad about Irina, there is nothing they wouldn't do for Charlie because they loved him too.

_Author's Note: If you are enjoying this tale, please let me know by leaving a review. _

_My favorite reviews are when you let me know which parts are your favorites… _

_To Reviewers: Thank you to each of you lovely readers that took the time to review. I really appreciate each and every one._


	41. Part 40

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. All recognizable characters belong to SM.

_It has been a few days since my last update because sadly, my laptop needed to be replaced. It was rather unexpected but now I have a new notebook for writing and posting my tales. _

_This chapter is dedicated to my beloved dog, Humble Servant, who passed away two years ago on June 27__th__ and to my new little dog, Grace, who came to live with me two years ago on June 28__th__._

Happily Ever After is Worth Fighting For:

A Bella and Edward Story Part 40

Bella had been in bed for the past few days. She had gotten a nasty flu bug. At first, Edward had been frantic but Carlisle assured him that with rest, she would be fine in a few days. He said that her immune system was probably weak due to all of the stress she'd had to endure recently. Thanks to Carlisle being the voice of reason, Edward calmed down considerably.

Esme didn't want Bella to be alone nor did she want Edward to worry so she asked Charlie if she could stay at the Swan residence to nurse Bella while she was ill. He happily agreed because he didn't want to leave his daughter alone but they were short staffed at the station due to vacation time.

Bella sat up in bed and ate the homemade chicken soup that Esme had made. After she finished her meal, Esme sat and read to her for a while in order to try to lull her back to sleep. Her soft voice had almost succeeded when Carlisle dropped by to visit with his ailing daughter. Once Carlisle had verified that Bella was on the mend, he sat on the edge of her bed and shared some news with his two favorite women.

"I finally managed to get hold of Tanya and the remaining members of the Denali coven." Carlisle said. "I explained about Irina being destroyed and I have to say that I was shocked that no one was really all that sorry that she was gone."

"Why what did they have to say?" Esme asked.

"Eleazar said that they had been tolerating her for years but that they had all reached their own limits when she lashed out bitterly when Tanya and Kate found their mates." Carlisle said.

"Oh, My Goodness!" Esme exclaimed.

"Carmen said that she was not surprised that Irina had threatened to destroy all of their happiness or ours because she has always been a selfish creature." Carlisle said.

"What about Kate?" Bella asked tentatively.

"Kate said that she was so sorry that you had to deal with Irina's threat to Charlie but was pleased to hear that you had stood your ground." Carlisle said gently.

"Bella, they were all proud of your fierce protection of your father. No one blames you." Carlisle said softly.

"Tanya even asked me to express her gratitude to the wolves. She said that their swift manner in eliminating the threat which Irina posed meant that their family would forever be in the wolves' debt." Carlisle said with a small smile.

Bella just sighed sadly and closed her eyes.

Bella wasn't happy that Irina had been destroyed but she was happy that the Cullens wouldn't have to deal with a group of angry vampires seeking revenge.

Esme knew what Bella was feeling and kissed away a few tears that had escaped from her closed lids. She held her daughter and allowed her to have a good cry. Eventually, Bella cried herself to sleep and Esme headed downstairs with Carlisle to call the family and give them an update on Bella's condition.

Fortunately, Bella's illness didn't last long nor did it cause her to lose any significant weight. Alice had been very concerned about her being able to fit her dress properly. As Bella stood modeling her gown for what she hoped would be the last time before her wedding, Carlisle knocked on the door and asked Bella to join him in his study when she was finished.

Since they were fished, Alice went to join Rosalie, Jasper and Emmett. They were making the path from their backyard to the meadow wider and smoother so that Charlie, Bella and the Pastor would be able to get there by car on the day of the wedding.

When Bella joined Carlisle in his study, she found Esme, Carlisle and Edward sitting there waiting for her.

"Bella, sweetheart, I just received an interesting phone call from Gustavo, one of the caretakers of our home on Isle Esme. While Gustavo and Kaure were cleaning, a shipment of ten headboards was delivered to the home. Gustavo said that they were ordered by you." Carlisle said with a bemused expression.

Bella blushed the deepest shade of red that the three had ever witnessed.

"Bella, I'm not sure if you are aware but there aren't that many rooms in the house and they already have headboards." Esme said completely confused by Bella's purchase and more so her reaction to said purchase.

"Oh, I know all about that." Bella said nervously while trying to avert her gaze.

"Bella, Love, what has you so nervous?" Edward asked thoroughly confused.

"I was kind of hoping that I wouldn't have to explain this until we were on the island but since we are all adults here and I am days away from being married, I guess now is as good a time as any." Bella said resignedly.

The three vampires exchanged puzzled looks but listened attentively.

"In the last book, Breaking Dawn, the morning after we made love for the first time, Edward began to self flagellate himself for bruising me during our lovemaking. He refused to believe that he hadn't hurt me and even went so far as to try to distract me each day with other activities until I fell asleep exhausted each night. He simply refused to do more than give me a chaste kiss." Bella began.

"That doesn't sound like a very nice honeymoon." Esme said while glaring at Edward who squirmed uncomfortably in his seat.

"No it wasn't. In the book, my self esteem took a real hit." Bella said with a frown.

"I don't wonder." Carlisle said while giving Edward a cross look of his own.

"I tried seducing him with no luck but finally one night he gave in when I broke down in hysterical sobs and pleaded with him." Bella said.

Now both Esme and Carlisle were fixing Edward with murderous glares but remained silent. Edward was too stunned to speak.

"That night, since Edward had the memory of our first experience to work with, he was able to hold onto the headboard rather than me when he climaxed. This discovery was a good thing for our relationship but a bad thing for the headboard." Bella said while turning even redder.

"I figured, this time around, I'd have lots of headboards available. That way we would be able to leave the house the way we found it and yet, enjoy our honeymoon." Bella explained and lowered her head in embarrassment.

"That was very wise." Carlisle said with an amused smile while looking at Edward. If it was possible for Edward to blush Carlisle was sure that he would be.

Esme didn't need Jasper's gift to see that both Bella and Edward were uncomfortable so she tried to shift the focus of the conversation.

"Bella, why are you cutting your honeymoon short" Esme asked.

"Yes, you mentioned before that you and Edward had remained on Isle Esme much longer in the book." Carlisle said.

"I received a letter from Uncle Tobias that said I should return sooner because Dad and Edward would need to keep a close eye on the pregnancy sooner rather than later." Bella explained.

"Is he concerned?" Edward asked in alarm as he moved to sit next to his fiancé.

"No, he just wanted you both to start monitoring everything much sooner. He also mentioned that I would need to start supplementing my diet with blood as soon as possible." Bella said soothingly.

"Dad, do you remember when I told you that in the book, I drank donated human blood? Well, I would really prefer not to do that this time around. I would much rather that the baby and I not have to transition from human blood to animal blood. Do you think that you could start stock piling animal blood for me while we are away?" Bella asked.

"Of course, Bella. I had a feeling that you might feel that way when we first spoke of your pregnancy. The look on your face when you talked about drinking human blood spoke volumes about what you thought of the idea. It makes sense that if we start supplementing your diet sooner, neither you nor the baby will suffer this time around. I am glad that Tobias suggested it." Carlisle said thoughtfully.

"I would like mountain lion if possible." Bella said while blushing again. "Since it is Edward's favorite, I expect the baby will enjoy it as well.

Esme, Carlisle and Edward smiled tenderly at her as she lowered her head shyly.

"Of course, Sweetheart, we'll get started as soon as you and Edward leave for your honeymoon." Carlisle assured her.

"Have you thought of a name for the baby yet?" Esme asked.

Bella started to laugh which confused the others.

"I am sorry, I was just thinking of the name I chose for the baby in the book. The pain must have affected my mind because I chose the most ridiculous name ever. I think everyone just went along with it because they knew didn't want to upset the pregnant human." Bella said with a smirk.

"What name did you choose in the book?" Edward asked curiously.

"Renesmee Carlie Cullen." Bella said while trying to keep a straight face when she saw the look of horror on Edward's face.

Esme and Carlisle tried to smile but they couldn't hide their grimaces fast enough. Bella laughed again.

"Bella, Love…" Edward started.

"Don't worry Edward. I have picked two different names." Bella assured him.

"Oh?" Edward said not looking too sure.

"Why two names Bella?" Carlisle asked.

"We have changed a great many things this time around. I am not sure if we will have a son or a daughter so I thought I'd pick two names just to be safe." Bella explained.

"What names did you come up with? Esme asked excitedly.

"I chose the names Elizabeth Marie Cullen and Masen Anthony Cullen." Bella said while looking at Edward to gage his reaction.

"I hope you don't mind, Edward. I just thought that since your human mother was the one who convinced Carlisle to save you, that she should be honored. Also, I thought that by giving our son, your human family name, that it wouldn't be lost." Bella said.

Edward gave her a look of pure joy.

"I love that you would honor my human parents this way. Thank you." Edward said as he leaned in to give her a kiss.

"Thank you, Edward, for making all of my dreams a reality." Bella said while kissing him back.

Esme and Carlisle looked at each other. In a matter of days, Edward and Bella would be wed and a few weeks later, they would be parents.

A great deal was about to change and they could hardly wait.

_Author's Note: If you are enjoying this tale, please let me know by leaving a review. My favorite reviews are when you let me know which parts are your favorites… _

_To Reviewers: Thank you to each of you lovely readers that took the time to review. I really appreciate each and every one._


	42. Part 41

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. All recognizable characters belong to SM.

Happily Ever After is Worth Fighting For:

A Bella and Edward Story Part 41

On the eve of Bella's wedding, Charlie and Bella had their dinner at Charlie's favorite restaurant, The Lodge. After dinner, they were leisurely enjoying their pie and coffee when they were joined by Jacob and Esme.

Bella was very surprised to see them.

Everyone had voiced an opinion on how Bella should spend her last night as a single woman. No matter how enthusiastic the invitation was, Bella insisted on spending the night with her father.

Bella looked at Jacob and Esme warily but they were quick to put her mind at ease.

"Don't worry Bella. We will be on our way shortly, we just wanted to stop by and help Charlie and Edward with their special surprise." Jacob said with a grin.

"What special surprise?" Bella asked.

Esme handed her a small box which she opened. Bella's eyes brimmed with tears when she saw what was nestled in the box. Gingerly, she lifted out a white gold charm bracelet that had the diamond heart charm which had belonged to Edward's mother. Inside the box was a note from her fiancé.

_To My Beautiful Bride,_

_On the eve of our wedding, I wanted to present you with your 'something old'._

_Love,_

_Your Edward_

Bella wordlessly handed the bracelet to Esme who assisted her in putting it on. Next, Jacob handed her a pouch that contained a tiny wooden charm shaped as a wolf.

"I carved it myself. It is your 'something new'." Jacob said with a smile as he clipped the charm to her bracelet. "As you start your new life with the man of your dreams, I want you to remember the friends that you have made."

Bella's tears overflowed from her eyes and streamed down her cheeks. She wiped them away and hugged Jacob. She tried to put all of her feelings into that hug and it seemed that he understood because when she finally pulled away, he too had tears in his eyes.

Esme handed her another pouch. In this pouch was a tiny charm with of the Cullen crest.

"Carlisle wanted to present you with your 'something borrowed'. This belonged to his mother. Each Cullen Bride has worn it on her wedding day." Esme said while giving her a tender smile.

Bella sat stunned for a moment before she burst into tears.

Esme wrapped her arms around her daughter and held her until she had composed herself. Bella gave her a kiss on the cheek before she held out her wrist and let Esme clip the charm to her bracelet.

Charlie cleared his throat and then handed Bella another pouch. Before she could open it, he placed his hand over hers and said,

"I went to the jewelers and had this made the day that you were born. Since your birthstone was a sapphire it made sense that when you grew up and got married, that I would be able to present you with your 'something blue'.

Tomorrow you will become a Cullen but you will always be my Little Swan." Charlie said with a tremulous voice and tears streaming down his face.

He released her hand and Bella opened the pouch which her father had given her.

Inside was a white gold and sapphire swan charm. Bella leapt from her seat and threw herself into her father's arms. The two held each other until they had both calmed themselves and then Bella returned to her seat.

"Thank you all so much." Bella said.

"Tomorrow is the beginning of my Happily Ever After. I am so excited about it but at the same time I am nervous because it means that all of my relationships will be changing. Please promise me that we will always remain in each other's lives." Bella said as she looked back and forth between her father and Jacob.

"I promise Bella. You and your entire family have made yourselves a permanent place in the hearts of each and every member of our tribe. We would lay our lives down for you if need be." Jacob vowed solemnly.

Bella had shared her concerns with Jacob about the Volturi trying to harm her baby as they had done in the last book. His words helped put her mind at ease. Although, Irina had been eliminated, that didn't necessarily mean that the Volturi wouldn't still get wind of the baby by some other means.

Bella nodded her head gravely and thanked Jacob.

"Bella, I have already had Edward make me that promise. I have no intention of ever being out of your life, no matter how strange things get." Charlie promised.

Bella let out a watery chuckle.

"Thanks, Dad." She said.

Esme and Jacob walked Bella and Charlie to their vehicle and then bid them a good night.

The father and daughter spent the rest of the evening going through old photo albums and watching videos of Bella's childhood. They laughed and cried some more before Bella finally turned in for the night.

Feeling overly sentimental, Charlie waited until Bella had gotten ready for bed, then he tucked her in, just as he had done the first night that he had brought his baby girl home from the hospital.

Bella smiled at her father and humored him when he announced that he would be reading her a bedtime story just as he had done the first night he had brought her home from the hospital.

Charlie sat in the rocking chair beside her bed and read to her.

Since he was reading the sports pages, it wasn't long before Bella fell asleep. It turned out that Bella hadn't changed that much since she was a baby.

The sports pages had put her to sleep then too.

Charlie spent most of the night watching his baby girl sleep for the last time that she would be under his roof and under his protection.

He knew that with the dawn would come a changing of the guard. He would be removing her purity ring and handing her over to her new protector. Although, he knew that Bella would be safe with Edward, he was still sad to see his baby all grown up.

Just before dawn, Charlie wearily rose from his seat and stretched his aching body before he bent to give his daughter a kiss and head to his own bed for a few hours of sleep.

When he got to the door of her bedroom, he turned and took one last look at his sleeping child and said a prayer asking for her happiness in her new life.

_Author's Note: If you are enjoying this tale, please let me know by leaving a review. My favorite reviews are when you let me know which parts are your favorites… _

_To Reviewers: Thank you to each of you lovely readers that took the time to review. I really appreciate each and every one._

_Please note that if your PRIVATE MESSAGES are disabled, I will be unable to respond to you._


	43. Part 42

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. All recognizable characters belong to SM.

Happily Ever After is Worth Fighting For:

A Bella and Edward Story Part 42

"Why not?" Alice whine after Esme once again told her that she was not allowed to join her, Bella and Charlie today.

"Alice, you know perfectly well that Bella and Edward discussed this and decided that this arrangement worked best for them." Esme said firmly.

"I still think it would be better if I went with Bella and Charlie and you stayed with Edward. You're supposed to be his adopted mother. It makes more sense." Alice said.

"Alice, we all heard Bella's opinion on the matter when you tried to convince her to get dressed here. She said that she would prefer to get ready and leave from her father's house after spending the day with him and her mother." Rosalie said in exasperation.

"BUT ESME ISN"T HER REAL MOTHER!" Alice shouted equally exasperated.

"That is ENOUGH!" Edward roared as he wrapped his arms around a distraught, Esme.

"Esme is the only _real_ mother that Bella has ever had. They both love one another with all of their hearts. Bella asked me if it would be alright for her to spend the day with Charlie and her Mom and I agreed. This was her fondest wish and I have no problem with it. Now, since this is _our day_, our wishes are the ones that matter." Edward said firmly.

"That's not fair. We got cheated! Bella should be getting ready here." Alice said petulantly.

"Alice, stop being a brat. It is symbolic for Bella to be getting ready and leaving from the Swan's residence so let it go." Emmett said shaking his head with a look of disgust on his face.

"But…"

"Alice, you had better stop this nonsense at once. You have been told 876 times since Bella and Edward announced their engagement that this isn't your day, yet you keep trying everyone's patience. Enough is enough. You owe both Esme and Edward an apology for upsetting them. You will also be on your utmost best behavior because if I _sense_ that you have upset Bella even slightly on one of the happiest days of her life, we will never get married again for the rest of eternity." Jasper said with ferocity that no one knew that he possessed.

Alice starred at him in horror and looked into the future to see if he was serious. Finding that he was deadly serious, Alice became meek as a mouse and apologized at once to both Esme and Edward.

Edward thanked Jasper before he headed out with Emmett to check that everything was set up properly. Jasper and Rosalie went to follow up with the caterers and florists while Alice went upstairs to sulk. Carlisle watched Alice go but did nothing to stop her. She might have apologized but he was still upset with her. He held his tongue however and walked Esme to her car before he left to run a last minute errand for Bella.

Charlie woke around noon to find Grace waiting patiently outside his bedroom door. She had apparently heard him moving around and jumped off of Bella's bed to come and greet him. He would miss her when she was gone. He'd have to see about getting a dog of his own if Sue was in agreement but he'd think about that another day.

After his shower, Charlie carried Grace downstairs in time to hear Esme knock on the door. She handed him a box that contained pastries from Bella's favorite bakery and fresh coffee. She then went back to the car to bring in her garment bag for later.

She prepared a food tray and then the three of them headed upstairs to wake the bride. Esme set the tray on Bella's desk while Charlie stood at the doorway holding Grace.

"Bella, Sweetheart. It's time to get up." Esme said gently.

Bella woke and sat up groggily. She opened her eyes, blinked a few times before she was able to focus. When she did, she saw Esme and Charlie standing smiling at her. Even Grace appeared to be smiling and wagging her tail. Esme took a photo with her camera when the realization of what day it was dawned on Bella.

Her smile was radiant.

Bella surprised both of her parents by jumping on her bed and yelling, "I'm getting married today! I'm marrying the man of my dreams in just a few hours! This is the happiest day of my life!"

Bella jumped off of her bed and ran to hug both of her parents who were laughing at her antics before she ran to the bathroom to brush her teeth and shower.

She returned to her bedroom and got dressed while eating the breakfast that Esme had brought her. When she was ready, she ran down the stairs and belatedly thanked her lucky stars that she made it in one piece.

Excited to be on their way, Bella scooped up Grace and strapped her into the car seat in Esme's car. Grace was going to be pampered at the _Perfect Pooches_ while she, Charlie and Esme were next door at _Perfection for Him and Her_.

The spa had been opened recently by Peter and Charlotte who were vampire friends of Jasper's. When Bella first heard about the place, she knew that she wanted to spend her wedding day there with her parents.

Peter had made sure that the men's side of the establishment was very masculine so that his patrons wouldn't feel emasculated. Charlie had visibly relaxed when he entered the men's side and took in his surroundings. Charlie absolutely loved getting an old fashioned shave. He ended up enjoying himself so much that he even made an appointment on his own to visit again.

Bella had the afternoon booked with appointments.

They would all be getting manicures and pedicures, massages and their hair would be washed and styled. Bella chose to wear her hair in an elegant chignon. It was Bella's favorite for special occasions. After giving Esme a pouty plea, she agreed to get her hair styled the same and the two giggled at how they matched.

Esme had paid a pretty penny for the staff at the groomers and the spa to take lots of photos during their visit. She was happy to do it because she wanted Bella to have memories of the day. She also arranged for one of the professional photographers to arrive at the Swan residence when they returned from their time at the spa. The other would be following Edward as he prepared for his wedding.

While Charlie went to collect Grace, who looked absolutely adorable with two little bows tied above her ears, the ladies got their makeup done.

After their afternoon of being pampered, all four headed home to get dressed for the wedding. Yes, all four were getting dressed. Esme had her dressmaker design and sew a lovely gown for Grace that matched her own, since Bella wouldn't hear about Grace not attending her wedding. Edward had chuckled when he heard this but agreed. He'd agree to just about anything as long it made Bella happy.

Bella had shocked everyone when she announced that for her wedding, she wanted everything to be as if she and Edward were being wed in 1918. The suits and dresses were easily made following vintage designs.

At first Charlie wasn't too thrilled about his suit but once he stood next to his Bella in her vintage styled white gown, he was glad that he hadn't made a fuss.

She looked absolutely elegant.

The gown that she had selected, with Esme's help, looked incredible on her and was made of white vintage lace from 1918 which Esme has scoured the globe for. It had short sleeves, a sweetheart neckline, a V-back and a full A-line skirt that ended at Bella's ankles. Since Bella wanted to be married in the meadow, she felt it was best that her dress not be too long. Esme even found a shoemaker that was able to make her a pair of vintage bridal boots.

The only jewelry that Bella wore were her engagement ring, her purity ring and her charm bracelet. Esme had offered her a pair of earrings but Bella declined.

Charlie walked over to his daughter and embraced her gently so as not to wrinkle her dress and told her just how angelic he thought that she looked. She smiled sweetly at him, brushed away a tear that had fallen down his cheek and told him that he looked handsome. He returned her smile and then blushed deeply when she teased him about Sue not being able to resist him.

Finally, it was time for Bella to leave her father's home for the last time as Isabella Marie Swan. She walked out the door and down the driveway only to turn around and stare at the home that she was leaving. It was a good thing that Charlotte had used waterproof makeup because Bella was in floods. She turned to her father and hugged him fiercely. She promised that she would always be his little girl and that nothing would change their relationship. Charlie gave her a watery chuckle and then helped her into the car. Esme stood back with Grace and let Bella and Charlie have their moment. She had felt so blessed to have been included in their day that she didn't begrudge them this.

Once everyone was seated, Esme drove them to the Cullen home and around back to the path which had been cleared to the meadow. Edward and Emmett had hung fairy lights along the path to guide them to their destination.

When they arrived, Esme got out and gave Bella a kiss before she took Grace with her to join the rest of the family and Pastor Webber in the meadow.

Charlie took Bella's hand in his and proudly led her towards her future as Rosalie played Pachelbel's Canon on a harp.

_Author's Note: If you are enjoying this tale, please let me know which parts are your favorites… _

_To Reviewers: Thank you to each of you lovely readers that took the time to review. I really appreciate each and every one._


	44. Part 43

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. All recognizable characters belong to SM.

Happily Ever After is Worth Fighting For:

A Bella and Edward Story Part 43

Once Esme returned to the Cullen residence on the eve of the wedding, she filled the family in on Bella's reactions to the wedding present. They all thought that it was very touching.

Edward sat with a tender smile on his face as she shared her thoughts with him so that he could see for himself what had happened. He was pleased that she liked it.

When Esme had finished, they decided it was time to head out for some bonding of their own.

In an effort to keep Edward from stressing himself, the family went out on a hunting trip. Afterwards, they played a game of tag in order to let off some pent up energy.

Just before dawn, Edward thanked everyone for keeping him company before asking for some time on his own to reflect.

He made his way to the meadow where at the end of the day, he was to be married. He sat on the grass to watch the sunrise and to sort out his thoughts. It took him hours before he finally worked up the courage to say what he needed to.

"Mom and Dad, I don't know if you can hear me or not but I'm finally getting married today. I have met the most incredible woman and by some miracle she loves me as much as I do her. She is my soul mate and I am blessed enough to get to spend eternity with her." Edward said softly.

"I want to thank you for raising me to be a gentleman and the kind of man that, My Bella, could love." Edward said with a smile.

Edward paused a moment and then lowered his head before continuing.

"Mom, for so long, I have been angry with you for making your plea to Carlisle. I just couldn't understand how you could do this to your own son." Edward confessed shamefacedly.

"I truly am truly sorry for that. I know now that you must have realized that there was more for me in this life. Now, as I sit here on my wedding day, I cannot thank you enough for making that choice. If it weren't for you and Carlisle I would never have met My Bella. I just wish there was a way that I could express my gratitude to him. Lately, it's been so difficult to look at him due to the shame that I feel for making him suffer so much due to my poor attitude before I met My Love." Edward said.

"Edward, you have nothing to be ashamed of, Son." Carlisle said as he entered the meadow.

Edward whipped around.

For the first time in his vampiric life, someone had caught him unaware. He had been so focused on pouring his heart out to his parents that he hadn't heard Carlisle approaching.

"I am sorry, I didn't mean to intrude but you have been alone for hours and I was concerned." Carlisle said apologetically.

"How much did you hear?" Edward asked while averting his gaze.

"All of it." Carlisle said with a kind smile.

Edward just nodded his head.

"I am sure that your parents are very proud of the man that you have become. I certainly am." Carlisle said as he took as seat next to Edward.

"Do you really think so?" Edward asked. Although he could hear the sincerity in his Sire's thoughts, he still needed to have them confirmed _out loud_.

"Yes, I truly do." Carlisle said.

"They loved you more than life itself. They would have wanted you to find your other half and live your Happily Ever After. The fact that you are doing so will make them happy." He said with conviction.

"I really am sorry, Carlisle, for the amount of grief that you've experienced because of me." Edward said remorsefully.

"Edward, I knew what I was getting myself into when I changed you. You don't owe me an apology and as for your gratitude, just be happy and that is all the thanks that I need." Carlisle said softly.

"Thanks, Dad." Edward said.

"You're most welcome, Son." Carlisle replied.

After Alice's melt down at the house, Edward and Emmett got to work stringing fairy lights in the trees along the path to the meadow. Edward was happy that his family had stood up to Alice but was especially grateful to Jasper for finally reining her in. He knew that she had been making enormous efforts to change her ways but for some reason this wedding seemed to trigger her old behaviors. He didn't like to see her hurt but she really did need to learn that not everything was about her and that her input wasn't always welcome nor was it needed.

When the lights had been hung along the path, they started hanging them in the trees that surrounded the meadow just as they had done for the night of Edward's and Bella's engagement.

Bella wanted to recreate the magic of that night and he was happy to oblige.

He and Emmett had just finished setting up the chairs for the family to sit in during the ceremony when Carlisle returned from running his errand for Bella. He entered the meadow carrying a portrait and an easel which he set up by the seats.

"What is this?" Edward asked.

Carlisle carefully blocked his thoughts as he handed Edward a note from Bella. Edward grinned when he recognized her handwriting and opened it immediately.

_To My Groom,_

_In a few short hours we will be joined in Holy Matrimony before God and our family. I cannot express just how happy I am at the prospect of becoming your wife. _

_As we were planning this perfect wedding from 1918, I felt as though something was missing. I hope that you won't mind but I thought it would be important to include two more guests to witness our union. _

_My Darling, Edward, I love you and am counting down the minutes until I am finally able to call myself your wife._

_Love Forevermore,_

_Your Bella. _

Edward turned to Carlisle and watch as he unveiled the portrait.

Using and old photograph of Edward's, Bella had commissioned an oil portrait of Edward and Elizabeth Masen so that they could be present for their son's wedding.

Edward sank to his knees overcome with emotions.

His Bella was beyond perfect and he could hardly wait until they were pronounced man and wife.

_Author's Note: If you are enjoying this tale, please let me know which parts are your favourites… _

_To Reviewers: Thank you to each of you lovely readers that took the time to review. I really appreciate each and every one._

_Please note that I cannot reply to your review if your Private Messages option is disabled._


	45. Part 44

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. All recognizable characters belong to SM.

Happily Ever After is Worth Fighting For:

A Bella and Edward Story Part 44

The wedding ceremony took mere minutes. It seemed unfathomable that all of the months of preparations came down to a ceremony that was over in the blink of an eye but that was the reality of things.

Bella vaguely remembered taking in the beauty of the meadow as she walked towards her groom.

She had insisted that she didn't want anything to take away from the natural beauty of the meadow. Apart from the fairy lights that hung in the trees that surrounded the meadow to provide soft lighting as twilight turned to night, the only things that were set out for the wedding were the chairs for the family and the portrait of Edward's human parents. She had even insisted on using wildflowers from the meadow to make her bridal bouquet.

Bella barely remembered Charlie walking her to Edward, removing her purity ring and wishing them to 'be happy' before placing her hand in Edward's.

Both she and Edward took turns saying the traditional wedding vows and were pronounced man and wife before God and their family.

Neither could believe just how quickly it all seemed.

They were hugged, kissed and congratulated and then family photos were taken.

Before long, Charlie, the photographer, the videographer and Pastor Webber were driven back to the Cullen residence for the wedding reception. Emmett and Jasper packed up the harp, chairs and portrait before they and the rest of the family left Bella and Edward to have a moment to themselves in their meadow.

The newly wedded couple just stood in the center of their meadow and gazed loving into one another's eyes.

They were in their own little bubble.

After a few moments, Edward could no longer contain himself. He wrapped his hands gently around Bella's waist, lifted her off the ground and spun her around.

"I'm getting a case of déjà vu." Bella said while laughing joyously.

"I am being silly, I know." Edward said smiling sheepishly.

"I just can't seem to help myself. I am so happy." He confessed.

"You should have seen me jumping on the bed this morning." Bella said.

"Actually, Esme did share that little bit of information with me." Edward said with a grin.

"Did she now?" She asked.

"Yes, she did." He said.

Edward scooped her up and carried her over to take a seat on one of their favorite rocks. He placed her on his lap and kissed her lovingly.

"I love your gown. It is most becoming on you." Edward said while fingering the antique lace.

"Thank you, kind Sir." Bella said.

"I didn't think they made this anymore?" He said with a wistful expression.

"Esme pulled some strings because she knew how important it was to me. Bella said as she leaned forward to adjust herself in Edward's lap.

Edward looked down and then he let out a gasp.

Bella gave him a questioning look.

"Darling, what is it?" She asked solicitously.

"Isabella Marie Cullen, what is that?" Edward chocked out.

Bella followed his gaze to her chest and blushed. She hadn't realized that when she leaned forward, that she had given Edward a clear view down the front of her gown. All of her clothing had been very conservative unlike this sweetheart neckline. Although, she hadn't planned on him seeing her tattoo until the first time they made love she was just relived that they were alone when he discovered it.

"It's a tattoo over my heart." Bella said softly.

"You chose to have my signature tattooed above your heart?" Edward whispered in awe.

"I want there to be no mistaking the fact that I belong to you and choose you for all of eternity." Bella said while caressing his cheek.

"We need to head back right away." Edward said gruffly as he rose to his feet while her in his arms.

"Why so soon?" Bella asked as she realized that Edward was running with her back to the Cullen residence.

"Bella, My Love, if we do not head back this instant, I might end up ravishing you right here and now." Edward said with lust filled eyes.

"Oh." Bella said as she blushed crimson. Internally she had to admit that she enjoyed immensely the reaction that she was receiving from her husband.

When Edward reached the door at the Cullen residence, he carefully set Bella on her feet, took her hand and led her inside as Carlisle announce the arrival of Mr. and Mrs. Edward Cullen.

Bella smiled as she walked through the door.

All of the modern furniture had been removed and replaced with antiques. It looked like a movie set of a historical drama. Along with the furniture, there were also candles and flowers on just about every surface which gave the room a romantic atmosphere.

For Edward, it was as though he had stepped back in time and was attending a party with his parents. He was amazed at the effort that was made by his bride to ensure that furniture, music and clothing were made for a time in his life that was important.

The happy couple was greeted by their friends and family who applauded loudly at their entrance. They made their rounds and accepted the well wishes of their Quileute friends.

It turned out that Bella and Edward weren't the only newlyweds in the room.

Jacob, Sam and Quil had taken a road trip with their imprints the week before and they had all eloped. When Jacob had seen what Bella and Edward had to endure, he shared that information with his pack. As a group they decided to skip that and convinced their other halves to elope.

Bella and Edward admitted that the thought had crossed their minds on several occasions.

If truth be told, both Bella and Edward would have been happy to leave for their honeymoon right after the wedding. However, for the sake of their family and friends, they decided to do the traditional reception activities as swiftly as possible while still being polite. Fortunately for the newlyweds, the reception also passed by quickly.

Since it didn't make sense to have a dinner, caterers provided trays of food and beverages to the guests who were human. Once Bella had eaten, Carlisle called the couple to the dance floor. The first dance between Edward and Bella was to The Way You Look Tonight by Frank Sinatra. Since Bella had been taking lessons, Edward didn't need to stand her on his feet as he had done for prom. The two danced rather gracefully around the dance floor as Sinatra played.

_Some day, when I'm awfully low,  
>when the world is cold,<br>I will feel a glow just thinking of you...  
>And the way you look tonight.<em>

Yes you're lovely, with your smile so warm  
>and your cheeks so soft,<br>there is nothing for me but to love you,  
>and the way you look tonight.<p>

With each word your tenderness grows,  
>tearing my fear apart...<br>And that laugh that wrinkles your nose,  
>it touches my foolish heart.<p>

Lovely ... Never, ever change.  
>Keep that breathless charm.<br>Won't you please arrange it?  
>'Cause I love you ... Just the way you look tonight.<p>

Mm, Mm, Mm, Mm,  
>Just the way you look to-night.<p>

Edward ended the dance with a kiss for his bride before he walked her over to Charlie.

Their father and daughter dancing lessons sure paid off. While they weren't nearly as graceful together as their vampire relatives, they could certainly hold their own. Bella danced with Charlie to the song I Loved Her First by Heartland.

_Look at the two of you dancing that way  
>Lost in the moment and each other's face<br>So much in love your alone in this place  
>Like there's nobody else in the world<br>I was enough for her not long ago  
>I was her number one<br>She told me so  
>And she still means the world to me<br>Just so you know  
>So be careful when you hold my girl<br>Time changes everything  
>Life must go on<br>And I'm not gonna stand in your way_

But I loved her first and I held her first  
>And a place in my heart will always be hers<br>From the first breath she breathed  
>When she first smiled at me<br>I knew the love of a father runs deep  
>And I prayed that she'd find you someday<br>But it still hard to give her away  
>I loved her first<p>

How could that beautiful women with you  
>Be the same freckle face kid that I knew<br>The one that I read all those fairy tales to  
>And tucked into bed all those nights<br>And I knew the first time I saw you with her  
>It was only a matter of time<p>

But I loved her first and I held her first  
>And a place in my heart will always be hers<br>From the first breath she breathed  
>When she first smiled at me<br>I knew the love of a father runs deep  
>And I prayed that she'd find you someday<br>But its still hard to give her away  
>I loved her first<p>

From the first breath she breathed  
>When she first smiled at me<br>I knew the love of a father runs deep  
>Someday you might know what I'm going through<br>When a miracle smiles up at you  
>I loved her first<p>

When the song ended, Charlie wrapped his arms around his daughter and held her for a moment before pulling away with tears in his eyes. Too emotional to speak, he just kissed her cheek and led her over to Carlisle as the rest of the guests took to the floor. Bella danced with Carlisle, Emmett, Jasper, Jacob, Sam, Quil, Peter, Robert and Seth. Edward was equally busy dancing with Esme, Rosalie, Alice, Charlotte, Emily, Gwen, Leah, Sue and Ruth.

When all of the men had danced once with the bride and all of the women had danced with the groom, the couple took one more spin on the dance floor. This time they were both holding little Grace between them.

It was certainly a Kodak moment.

With the dancing out of the way, it was time for the couple to cut the cake.

Edward fed Bella a tiny piece of cake as the photographer took their photo. When it was her turn, Bella made as though she was going to fed Edward only to take the piece back and eat it herself before turning to kiss his astonished face. That move earned laughter and applause from everyone in the room.

Next came the throwing of the bouquet and garter belt. Sue and Charlie were the shocked recipients of those items much to Bella's delight. She ran over and kissed them both before going to change with Esme.

Changed into travelling clothes, Bella and Edward met in the main foyer where their family bid them bon voyage and gave them a sendoff amidst bubbles.

Bella was surprised that Emmett was driving them to the airport and was even more surprised to see that he was driving them to a private airport.

Edward winked at her an explained that they would be taking the new Cullen family private jet. Bella squealed in delight and showered him with kisses. Emmett also got his fair share of kisses on the cheek when he announced that he would be their pilot.

"Isle Esme, here we come!" Bella shouted gleefully as she boarded the family jet.

_Author's Note: If you are enjoying this tale, please let me know which parts are your favorites… _

_To Reviewers: Thank you to each of you lovely readers that took the time to review. I really appreciate each and every one._

_Please note that I cannot reply to your review if your Private Messages option is disabled._


	46. Part 45

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. All recognizable characters belong to SM.

Happily Ever After is Worth Fighting For:

A Bella and Edward Story Part 45

As soon as Emmett gave them the all clear, Edward reached over and unbuckled Bella from her seat in the jet. He then lifted her gently from her seat and carried her into the bedroom so that she could rest comfortably for the flight. They cuddled on the queen sized bed and before long, Bella succumbed to sleep.

It had been an exhausting day.

Edward sighed contentedly as he held his bride in his arms. He was very amused when she started speaking in her sleep. Most of her words were just mumbled but he did hear her clearly when she said, "Mrs. Edward Cullen" before sighing contentedly.

Smiling wistfully, Edward wished that it was possible for him to visit his love in dreamland.

Emmett was surprisingly reserved when he wished the newlyweds a wonderful honeymoon as they parted company in Brazil. Truthfully, Edward was shocked but wasn't about to complain. It really amused him that Emmett was still frightened of Bella.

He made arrangements for his brother to meet them back at the dock in ten days before turning to help Bella onto to boat that he would be driving from Brazil to Isle Esme.

Bella blew her brother in law a kiss and then she and Edward were off.

After docking the boat, Edward wasted no time in scooping his wife up and running for the house. Bella giggled uncontrollably at his enthusiasm.

Kissing her tenderly, Edward set her on her feet after he had carried her over the threshold before running to get their bags.

"Be careful, Edward, a girl could get used to being treated like a queen." Bella warned.

"I am pleased to hear it because I plan to treat you like a queen for the rest of eternity." He replied.

"Really?" Bella asked.

"Yes, I plan to start by drawing, My Lady Wife, a bath." Edward said while giving her a deep bow.

Bella just blushed as she followed him into the bathroom.

Edward filled the tub with scented oils and lit candles around the tub for his bride. Sitting on the edge of the tub, he took great care to wash her body and then her hair before he dried her off and carried her to their marriage bed.

"I love you mommy." Bella heard a tiny voice call out. The words seemed to echo in the distance. "I love you mommy."

"I love you too, little one." Bella murmured as she woke from her sleep.

"That's not what you were calling me last night." Edward said with a snicker.

"Edward!" Bella exclaimed while hitting him repeatedly with a pillow.

They both collapsed on the bed in a fit of laughter.

"I was speaking to our baby." Bella said with a smile once they had calmed themselves.

"Really?" Edward asked excitedly? "You don't think it is too soon?"

"Yes, really! In the books, I was dreaming about the baby before I realized that I was pregnant. Just as I was waking, I dreamed that I heard our baby saying, "I love you mommy." I heard the same words twice so I am certain that I am already in the family way." Bella said happily.

Edward kissed Bella's tummy and rested his cheek on it.

"Good Morning Baby! This is your daddy. I love you already and am looking forward to meeting you." Edward said softly.

Bella ran her hand through Edward's hair as he spoke to their unborn child. She was thrilled to see him enjoying this pregnancy right from the start. She was determined to share everything with him so that he wouldn't' miss out on a thing.

"Alright, time to feed the Mommy." Bella said.

That was all she needed to say before Edward dashed off to the kitchen to start breakfast. Smiling, Bella got up to get ready for their day.

The couple passed their mornings sunbathing on the beach, swimming or hiking. Their afternoons were spent cuddling in front of the television while they watched a DVD or listened to music. Regardless of what activities occupied their days, their evenings were spent loving each other.

They certainly made their way through the stock of headboards that Bella had the foresight to special order. Each morning while Edward cleaned up the destruction, he did so with a huge grin on his face as he reminisced about the previous evening.

On the day of their departure, Bella shed a few tears as she took a final walk through to ensure they had packed everything. She had really enjoyed her time away with Edward. Edward saw her brush away her tears and reassured her that they would return for a second honeymoon someday. That was enough to appease her and she departed in better spirits.

Edward had just docked the boat when Bella leaned over the side and vomited spectacularly.

Both Emmett and Edward rushed to her side. Emmett held her hair while Edward rubbed her back.

"Are you alright?" Edward asked solicitously as Emmett dashed off and returned with a bottle of water.

"I am just fine." Bella reassured him.

"If there was any doubt before, there certainly is no doubt now." Bella said with a smile as her hand drifted down to her tummy area.

Both Emmett and Edward looked at her questioningly. In answer to their looks, she took each of their hands and placed them on either side of her tummy. They both felt the hard amniotic sack under her skin and exchanged smiles.

"Hello, Little Baby. I'm your Uncle Emmett. I am the one who is going to fly you and your parents back home to Forks. I promise to fly especially careful for you, my precious little cargo." Emmett cooed at Bella's tummy.

Bella leaned forward and kissed Emmett tenderly on the cheek while her eyes brimmed with tears.

"You are going to make a fantastic uncle." She said softly.

Emmett looked up at her and smiled bashfully.

"Yes, you will." Edward affirmed as he hugged his brother.

A choked up Emmett just waved them off although he was secretly very pleased that they thought so.

He, along with the rest of the family, was really looking forward to the baby's arrival. They had all been working nonstop to prepare for the pregnancy since the newlyweds had left for their honeymoon.

Emmett filled his brother and sister in law in on all of the details as he drove them back to the hangar.

Carlisle, with Rosalie's help, had already transformed his study into a state of the art hospital room so that they would have everything they needed in case of an emergency.

Since the nursery had already been set up months in advance, Esme and Alice renovated a tiny cottage on the Cullen property for Edward and Bella to use after the baby was born.

As newlyweds, Esme knew that they would appreciate their privacy but she didn't want them too far away. When she had confessed this to Bella, Her daughter had reminded her about a cottage she had read about in the books and that was enough to get the ball rolling on that project.

Bella did ask Esme to sway Alice from designing a huge walk in closet. In exchange for that, they would allow Alice to design a playground for the children in the back yard.

When had Alice heard about this compromise, her joy couldn't be contained.

Emmett and Jasper were on hunting duty. They had stockpiled more than enough blood for Bella's entire pregnancy and for the first few weeks of the baby's life.

Both Edward and Bella were touched that the family had gone to such lengths but they weren't the least bit surprised.

As they boarded the jet for their flight home, they could hardly wait to begin the next phase of their life.

_Author's Note: If you are enjoying this tale, please let me know which parts are your favorites… _

_To Reviewers: Thank you to each of you lovely readers that took the time to review. I really appreciate each and every one._


	47. Part 46

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. All recognizable characters belong to SM.

Happily Ever After is Worth Fighting For:

A Bella and Edward Story Part 46

Bella fell into a sound sleep as soon as Edward set her on the bed in the Cullen jet. She remained asleep until she arrived back at the Cullen residence, much to the surprise of Edward and Emmett.

When they arrived home, Edward carried Bella inside and set her on the sofa. The couple was immediately surrounded by their family who watched as Bella slept peacefully.

Carlisle reminded everyone that growing a baby was hard work and her body needed its rest so everyone just let her sleep as they bombarded Edward with questions. Edward good naturedly answered their questions until Bella finally woke from her slumber.

"Oh!" Bella exclaimed when her eyes adjusted.

"Welcome home!" Everyone said in unison.

"I had a wonderful time but I am so glad to be home." Bella said sincerely.

"How are you feeling?" Carlisle asked already in doctor mode.

"I am thirsty and I'm in need of two ice packs." Bella said.

"Rosalie could you make me a special veggie shake?" Bella asked.

Rosalie was happy to do anything to help with the pregnancy. She went into the kitchen and got to work creating a special veggie shake that she and Carlisle had developed for Bella to drink during her pregnancy. It was a mixture of ice, vegetable juice, blood from a mountain lion and nutritional supplements that Carlisle had recommended.

She returned from the kitchen with the concoction and handed it to Bella who drank it with a contented smile.

"Thank you it is perfect." She said gratefully.

Rosalie beamed at her.

Alice returned with the ice packs that Bella requested.

"What's the ice for?" Jasper asked curiously.

"My breasts are incredibly tender and I feel much better while they are resting against something cool." Bella explained.

"Normally, I feel better while Edward wraps his arms around me but I think that the ice packs would be better since we are all together. I know that no one here would mind but I don't want to get into a habit of doing that especially since friends from the tribe or my dad might find that uncomfortable to witness."

Everyone nodded in understanding.

Bella smiled at all of them. She had spoken to Edward and they had decided that since it was impossible to keep secrets in the family, she'd rather just speak openly about everything. This way everyone could share in the experience freely and without unnecessary embarrassment.

Once Bella had finished her drink, she excused herself to go freshen up and Edward left to go hunt.

When he returned after what had to be the shortest hunting trip ever, he found a letter addressed to Bella waiting in the mailbox.

It seemed that Uncle Tobias had some important information to share with Bella. Edward wasted no time at all in taking the missive to his wife. Bella's face lit up like a Christmas tree when she saw the familiar writing on the envelope.

She read through the letter to ensure that the information wasn't just for her eyes only. Once she had finished reading it, she called everyone to hear the contents. When they had gathered, she handed the letter to Edward because she was still reeling from the information that she had just received.

Edward took the letter from her and read it aloud.

_My Dearest Isabella,_

_I knew that given the opportunity to change the events in the books that you would rise to the occasion and you did not disappoint. _

_Your peacekeeping with the Cullens and the Quileute tribe is truly remarkable. Together you have all been successful in creating wonderful bonds of friendship and mutual respect. It seems that all of your heard work has paid off in a way that I truly hoped that it would. _

_You and Edward have been twice blessed and are going to be the proud parents of twins. _

_The twins will be two of the most powerful vampire human hybrids the world has ever seen and their gifts will actually start from in the womb. _

_Masen takes after his grandfather Charlie and will only be interested in justice. With his gift, he will be able to strip the power of any vampire who is using their gift for evil. _

_Elizabeth will be able to amplify any gift that she chooses to._

_As you can imagine, these gifts when used together will be magnificent to behold. The twins are destined for greatness and will be instrumental in the transformation of our world. _

_We will speak more of that on another day. _

_For now, Bella, just enjoy your pregnancy. You have nothing to worry about. It will only last for another seven and a half weeks. Each week that you are pregnant is equivalent to approximately one month in a regular human pregnancy. _

_Everything will go smoothly so everyone can just relax and enjoy this miracle. _

_Warmest Regards,_

_Uncle Tobias_

_P.S. After the birth of the twins, when Edward is injecting you with his venom, please allow Elizabeth to bite you. This will speed up your transformation so that you will only be indisposed for a day rather than the three days that it normally takes the venom to work. _

Edward finished reading the letter and just sat stunned as did the rest of the family. They all turned and stared at Bella's tummy in awe.

"This is a medical miracle!" Carlisle exclaimed.

"Twins." Rosalie said with a smile.

"I can hardly believe that in seven and a half weeks we will have two little babies to love." Esme said in awe.

"I'll have a little girl to shop with!" Alice said excitedly.

"I'll have a little boy to train as a wonderful little soldier!" Jasper said with equal excitement.

Edward gasped and then broke into an amazed grin.

"Masen wants to go shopping too, Aunt Alice and Elizabeth wants to be trained too, Uncle Jasper." Edward said proudly.

Everyone exchanged stunned looks.

"Did you just hear their thoughts?" Bella asked incredulously?

"Yes, Love, I did." Edward confirmed.

"This pregnancy is going to be so much fun!" Emmett said gleefully.

Grinning, everyone agreed wholeheartedly.

_Author's Note: If you are enjoying this tale, please let me know which parts are your favorites… _

_To Reviewers: Thank you to each of you lovely readers that took the time to review. I really appreciate each and every one._


	48. Part 47

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. All recognizable characters belong to SM.

Happily Ever After is Worth Fighting For:

A Bella and Edward Story Part 47

Speaking to the twins became a favorite pastime of the Cullens and their friends from the tribe. Everyone took turns talking to the twins and allowing a proud Edward to speak for his children.

Edward was thrilled that he could hear their thoughts.

He had been concerned that their thoughts would be shielded from him like their mother's were. It turned out that even as they slept, he was able to see their dreams. He found it absolutely fascinating as did everyone else.

While Bella was resting or sleeping the babies were awake and Edward was able to share their thoughts with the others. While Bella was up and about, the babies slept. It worked out quite well for all involved.

As Bella slept, the members of the family took turns reading or singing to the babies to keep them entertained so that they would remain still and allow their mother her much needed rest.

Edward was grateful that they inherited their vampiric hearing from him so that Bella wouldn't be disturbed. This seemed unlikely however since Bella slept incredibly soundly for most of the day and night. She was actually spending most of her first weeks of pregnancy sleeping because her body just needed to rest.

Everyone was already bonding with the babies and was really looking forward to meeting them and that included Charlie.

While Bella and Edward were on their honeymoon, Esme and Charlie shared custody of Grace. Esme continued to watch her during the day and Charlie dropped by to collect her after work then kept her at night.

Since Esme was aware that Charlie wasn't much of a cook, she always prepared dinner for him so that he wouldn't go hungry. After dinner, the boys would watch sports before Charlie and Grace headed to the Swan's residence for the night.

The family really enjoyed having Charlie around.

When Esme picked up Grace on the day that Bella and Edward were returning, she made sure that Charlie knew that he had an open invitation to dinner at their home whenever he liked.

Charlie took them up on their offer once a week because when he wasn't busy at the station, he was spending his time in LaPush with his Lady friend, Sue Clearwater.

At first, since Bella wasn't showing it was easier to hide her pregnancy. However, during the fourth week of her pregnancy, the babies became impatient about not being able to speak with their grandfather and decided to make their presence known.

As Charlie and Bella hugged, the babies both kicked him.

With tears brimming in his eyes, Charlie gazed down at Bella's tummy.

"My baby is having a baby." Charlie whispered incredulously.

"Twins." Bella whispered back as Edward wrapped his arms lovingly around her.

A shocked Charlie looked to Edward for confirmation.

"Really?" He asked.

"Truly." Edward confirmed.

Charlie's joy could not have been more evident.

"I'm going to be a grandpa!" He exclaimed excitedly to everyone in the room.

Everyone laughed at his outburst.

"I am so happy for you both!" Charlie said as he hugged Bella and then Edward.

"So when are you due? How are you feeling? Is there anything that I can do?" Charlie fired off questions as they came to him.

Bella and Edward stuck to their agreement to share openly and answered Charlie's questions as honestly as they could without revealing the truth. Charlie, true to his word, was careful to not dig further than necessary.

Since the truth was finally out, after dinner, the family gathered in the living room as was their nightly ritual and spoke with the babies. Charlie sat in an armchair with Grace curled up in his lap and observed the conversations that they were having with his grandchildren.

To everyone's amazement, he didn't seem the least bit bothered that his daughter was going to be giving birth in about a month. Edward let everyone know later that Charlie was just happy to be included in this experience and nothing would diminish his joy.

With the secret out, the twins wasted no time in asking all sorts of questions of their grandfather. He happily spent the evening talking to his unborn grandchildren as Edward acted as their voices.

When Charlie arrived home later that evening, he said another silent prayer of thanks for the blessings in his life. Then he called Sue and shared the good news with her.

During the fifth week of Bella's pregnancy, her hormones got the better of her. She woke up that morning feeling very unattractive and disproportionate. She went through her wardrobe which had been filled with maternity clothing and decided that she hated everything in her closet.

Bella threw every item on the floor and then sat down in the middle of the pile of clothing and started to sob uncontrollably.

Hearing the commotion, Esme and Alice rushed to Bella's side. A near hysterical Bella explained how she was feeling as Esme and Alice hugged her.

Alice, never one to turn down an opportunity to shop, immediately offered to buy other clothing but Bella flat out refused.

"I really hate the maternity clothing. Even the most fashionable ones make me feel unattractive and uncomfortable." Bella said.

"You look really adorable in what you are wearing now." Esme said kindly.

Bella looked down at her outfit. She had taken to sleeping in Edward's shirts because she really enjoyed just how comfortable they were.

"Really?" Bella asked.

"Yes, if you add a pair of leggings or yoga pants, there is no reason that you can't just wear Edward's shirts if it makes you happy." Esme said.

"I can even let out the sides of a few to give you room to grow." Alice offered.

Bella showered Alice with kisses and the two girls collapsed into a fit of giggles.

When they had composed themselves, Bella looked around the room and grimaced. She was truly embarrassed about her behavior. Fortunately, the rest of the family was out hunting so only Esme and Alice had witnessed her meltdown.

Smiling sympathetically at Bella, they got to work cleaning up the mess that Bella had made. Esme took all of the clothing out to the car so that it could be donated. Then Alice went through Edward's wardrobe and selected a dozen shirts that she could alter for Bella to use for the remainder of her pregnancy. She was tickled pink to have a project to work on and started right away. By that afternoon, Alice had created a whole wardrobe of comfortable yet fashionable tops to go with Bella's leggings.

Thanks to Alice's fashion sense, she was able to make them very attractive. As Bella tried them on for size she actually twirled around and laughed happily. Alice and Esme assured her that she looked absolutely adorable.

After the busy morning and afternoon that they had, Esme insisted that Bella take a nap. Bella got into bed without any arguments because she was truly exhausted. Esme sat and sang her to sleep and then read to the twins.

Downstairs, a very happy Alice went to work shopping online to replenish Edward's wardrobe.

_Author's Note: If you are enjoying this tale, please let me know which parts are your favorites… _

_To Reviewers: Thank you to each of you lovely readers that took the time to review. I really appreciate each and every one._


	49. Part 48

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. All recognizable characters belong to SM.

Happily Ever After is Worth Fighting For:

A Bella and Edward Story Part 48

Hearing the other's returning, Esme slipped out of Bella and Edward's bedroom and met Edward outside. She quietly asked him to take a walk with her before he returned to Bella's side because she wanted to have a private conversation.

Sensing that it was important, Edward followed her after she assured him that Bella was still napping.

From her thoughts, Edward saw that she recognized that he was a married man now and she didn't want to embarrass him by saying anything in front of the others. Edward truly appreciated that and the fact that she wanted to offer him some motherly advice. After all, Esme had been pregnant once and could relate on some levels as to what Bella was feeling.

Esme filled Edward in about Bella's fears of being unattractive.

Edward was heartbroken when he saw Esme's memory of Bella's breakdown. He had been so focused on the twins that he had been neglecting his wife's needs.

He was determined to rectify that immediately.

He thanked Esme and hurried home. He had plans to put into motion and he needed the others to help him.

Bella woke to Edward massaging her feet. She let out a contented sigh and smiled at him.

"Hello, Love, did you have a good nap?" He asked.

Bella stretched and yawned.

"Yes, I did." She said.

"I am glad to hear it because I am looking forward to spending some quality time with my beautiful bride." Edward said while giving her one of his trademark grins.

"What's gotten into you?" Bella asked in surprise.

Edward's face fell.

"Bella, Love, I am so sorry that I have already failed you as a husband." Edward said sadly.

Bella looked at him in shock.

"What on earth are you talking about?" She asked as she climbed into his lap.

"Bella, Esme told me about what happened this morning." Edward said softly.

Bella blushed and averted her eyes.

"I am sorry that you had to see that." Bella said completely mortified.

"I'm not." Edward said as he tilted her head up so that he could look her in the eyes.

"Bella, I am so sorry that I have forgotten to tell you everyday just how beautiful you are to me." Edward said.

"Edward…" Bella started to protest but he placed a finger over her lips to silence her.

"I never thought that I would find my mate but by some miracle, you walked into my life.

I also never thought that I would ever experience the joy of having a pregnant wife yet once again I have been blessed.

You are not only giving me one child but two.

We are going to be blessed with two little miracles and I couldn't be more thrilled.

I can understand that this pregnancy is taking a toll on your hormones and that you feel unattractive but to me, My Bella, you look incredible.

You are round with the babies that we created with our love. There could not be anything more glorious than that.

I am sorry that in my excitement over the twins that I have neglected to tell you everyday just how beautiful you are to me and just how much I love you.

I assure you that for the rest of eternity, My Bella, that you will never have a moment of doubt again because I will always be there to remind you." Edward said before removing his finger from her lips and kissing her tenderly.

The tears that had brimmed in her eyes spilled over onto her cheeks. Edward brushed them away and then rested his forehead against hers.

"Thank you, Edward." She said with a sigh.

"Thank you, My Bella." He said as he scooped her up, carried her into the bathroom and sat her on the counter.

Bella looked around the bathroom and smiled lovingly at her husband.

While the couple had been talking, Alice, Esme and Rosalie had snuck into their bathroom. Alice had filled the bath for Bella while Esme and Rosalie had lit candles around the room. With their work done, the women then took their husbands and left the newlyweds to have an evening of privacy.

Edward undressed Bella and bathed her just as he had done during their honeymoon.

"Oh, Edward, you really do spoil me." Bella said as he washed her hair.

"This is just the beginning, My Love." Edward said with a grin.

"Tonight we have the whole house to ourselves." He said.

"Really?" Bella asked.

"Truly." Edward replied.

After drying her off, he wrapped her in a robe and then he carried her downstairs. Bella gasped when she saw what lay before her.

The dining table was set with candles and a meal that he and the family had prepared for her.

"Edward, you have really outdone yourself." Bella said in awe as she looked at all of the dishes that had been prepared.

"All of my favorite foods are here." She said.

"We weren't sure what you were in the mood for so were prepared everything that we know you enjoy." Edward said sheepishly.

Bella launched herself at her husband who caught her gently. She then proceeded to kiss him passionately.

"I love you, Edward, so much. Thank you for doing all of this." Bella said.

"You are most welcome, My Love." Edward said as he helped her to her seat.

Although there was no way that she could eat everything, she did sample each and everything which the family had lovingly prepared.

Edward fed Bella as he looked lovely into her eyes.

When the meal was over, Edward played his piano and they passed the evening singing love ballads.

The last note from the piano was still in the air as Edward whisked Bella up to their bedroom.

That night he made love to his bride and showed her just how beautiful he thought she was.

From that night onward, Bella would never again doubt.

_Author's Note: If you are enjoying this tale, please let me know which parts are your favorites… _

_To Reviewers: Thank you to each of you lovely readers that took the time to review. I really appreciate each and every one._


	50. Part 49

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. All recognizable characters belong to SM.

Happily Ever After is Worth Fighting For:

A Bella and Edward Story Part 49

During the sixth week of Bella's pregnancy, the family had gathered in the living room and was spending a quiet afternoon relaxing when Alice brought up the subject of a baby shower.

To everyone's utter astonishment, Bella agreed to have a party and she seemed very excited about the idea.

Alice began making lists of the foods and activities. Seeing that Bella didn't object, the others got involved and started making suggestions of their own. Bella smiled happily as she listened to their ideas and sat back as Edward massaged her aching feet. It wasn't until Alice brought up the guest list that Bella completely lost her temper.

"Bella, it's a baby shower. Baby showers are for women only." Alice said in exasperation.

"Well, that is just dumb! It took both Edward and I to create the babies so it stands to reason that she should be included. Neither Edward nor I will ever get to experience this again so I don't want him to miss a minute of this pregnancy. If we have a baby shower, I want every member of our family to be there." Bella said firmly.

"It won't be a real baby shower if men are invited." Alice said in frustration.

"I am sorry but that is utterly ridiculous. Lots of couples have coed baby showers these days because they realize that fathers should get to celebrate and so should the rest of the family." Bella said as Edward tried to calm her.

"GRRR!" Alice let out an angry growl.

Bella got to her feet and towered over Alice.

"Don't you dare growl at me, Alice Cullen! These are my babies and it is up to me if I want their father, grandfathers and uncles to celebrate with us!" Bella shouted furiously.

Both women stood with their hands on their hips and glared at each other while the rest of the family sat in silence.

Bella was usually a calm individual but her pregnancy was wreaking havoc on her emotions. Everyone seemed to understand this except for Alice. She was always pushing Bella and today she had just reached her breaking point. The conversation between the two women had escalated so quickly that no one knew exactly what to say to diffuse the tension.

Hoping to help, Jasper immediately sent out waves of calm towards them and they finally seemed to relax. He and Edward reached for their wives and pulled them onto their laps.

"Alice, I know that you are excited about the idea of having a party but I do think that Bella is the one who should decide on the guest list." Carlisle said not unkindly.

"I, for one, think that it is a wonderful idea to include the whole family." Esme said while smiling at Bella.

"Fine, take her side! That's all everyone's done since precious little Bella got here. Well, I for one am sick of it!" Alice yelled.

She turned to Bella and sneered. "I wish you had never come to Forks."

Edward growled a warning to Alice.

She just glared at him and then ran out the back door.

Jasper looked apologetically at Bella and then followed Alice.

"I don't know why she always has to make such a production out of everything." Emmett muttered.

"We'll go talk to her." Rosalie said as she took Emmett's hand and followed after Alice and Jasper.

Carlisle and Esme exchanged troubled glances.

"Bella…" Esme started.

Bella just shook her head and silently walked up to the bedroom that she shared with Edward. She sat numbly on the bed for a moment as tears streamed down her face. She then wiped her tears away and sent a text to Gwen. When she received a reply, she went to the closet to retrieve her suitcase.

She was packing when Edward entered the bedroom.

"Bella, what are you doing?" Edward asked in alarm.

"I am packing." Bella said simply.

Both Carlisle and Esme were by Edward's side in a flash.

"Bella, sweetheart, please don't do anything rash." Esme implored.

"I am doing what is necessary in order to protect my children." Bella said.

"Bella, I am sure that as angry as Alice is, that she won't do anything to harm the twins." Carlisle tried to reason with Bella.

"I am not willing to risk my health or the health of my babies. You're a doctor. You know how much stress can affect a pregnancy." Bella said.

Carlisle, Esme and Edward knew that Bella was correct about stress.

"I think it would be best if Edward and I moved out for the remainder of my pregnancy." Bella said.

Edward let out a sigh of relief which caused Bella to roll her eyes at him.

"You didn't think I was leaving you behind did you?" Bella asked in exasperation.

Edward just looked sheepishly at his pregnant wife who threw a rolled up pair of socks at his head. Being the good husband that he was, he stood still and allowed them to hit him in the middle of his forehead.

Carlisle and Esme chuckled at their son and he just scowled at them.

"You both were thinking the same thing." He said with a smirk as he tattled on them.

They both looked slightly abashed when Bella looked at them incredulously.

"Sorry." They both muttered in unison.

In an attempt to diffuse the awkwardness, they immediately started to help the couple pack up their belongings.

"Will you be staying in the cottage?" Esme asked hopefully.

"No, I sent a text to Gwen and made arrangements for us to stay in LaPush. That way, the pack can keep an eye on me while Edward hunts. It's the safest place really." Bella said.

No one could argue with that.

"I am sure that Alice and I will be able to work things out when I am less hormonal but for now, this is the best solution." Bella said as she picked up Grace and bid both Esme and Carlisle goodbye.

"Sweetheart, you are making the best decision for your babies just like any good mother." Esme said as she embraced her.

"We'll be by to visit you every day." Carlisle assured her before kissing her cheek.

"Thank you for being so understanding and please tell Rosalie and Emmett that I will call them later." Bella said as she gave them a sad smile. Before Bella could get too emotional, Edward helped her and Grace into the car.

As they drove to LaPush, Bella just sat silently staring out the window.

"Bella, I know that you hate having to leave but I agree that there was no other alternative." Edward said.

"Thank you, Edward. You agreeing really does ease my conscience." Bella said smiling lovingly at her husband.

Gwen and Jacob met them as they pulled into the Black's driveway. Edward rolled down his window and Jacob handed him the keys to the vacant Bed and Breakfast that was on the reservation.

The establishment was for the tourists that came down during the summer. As the summer was coming to a close, it was now vacant. Jacob had offered it to Bella when he heard about her situation.

"I'll stop by tomorrow, Bella, once you've had time to settle in." Gwen said with a sympathetic smile.

"Thank you both for arranging this." Edward said gratefully.

"No thanks are needed. That's what friends are for." Jacob said graciously.

"Be sure to call if you need anything." Gwen called as they backed out of the driveway.

Bella waved to acknowledge that she heard her.

When they arrived at their temporary residence, Edward could see that Bella was truly exhausted so he carried her into their room and laid her on the bed. Grace decided that she wanted to stay by Bella's side so Edward set the pup on the bed next to her. He made quick work of bringing in their bags but wasn't the least bit surprised to find both Bella and Grace had fallen asleep during his short absence.

He sat down next to her and read to his babies. When they asked about their relatives, Edward explained that they were spending some time away so that Mommy could avoid unnecessary stress. They were very concerned for their mother and promised to do their best to let her rest. Edward kissed Bella's tummy and thanked his children for being such angels.

Edward was very upset that Alice had once again pushed things too far. He thought it was wonderful that Bella had wanted a coed baby shower.

He was determined to speak with Gwen the next day to ensure that she got her wish.

_Author's Note: If you are enjoying this tale, please let me know which parts are your favorites… _

_To Reviewers: Thank you to each of you lovely readers that took the time to review. I really appreciate each and every one._


	51. Part 50

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. All recognizable characters belong to SM.

Happily Ever After is Worth Fighting For:

A Bella and Edward Story Part 50

Bella woke the next morning to what sounded like a meeting in the living room. She went into the bathroom to get ready for her day and then went to join her husband and their guests. She found Gwen, Emmett and Carlisle all sitting in the kitchen as Edward and Esme were preparing her breakfast and Rosalie was preparing her 'veggie' shake.

They all greeted her warmly as she made the rounds giving them each hugs and kisses. Although it had only been one night that she had been away, she had missed her family dearly.

"Good Morning, Love." Edward said as he kissed her cheek.

"Good Morning." Bella said as she happily accepted the shake from Rosalie.

She finished the shake and then frowned at her empty cup.

"Rosalie, could you please make me another one?" Bella asked hopefully.

"Certainly." Rosalie said with a warm smile as she got to work on the second shake.

"It looks like we'll need to make some adjustments to the number of shakes you have since the babies will need more nutrients." Carlisle observed.

"Rosalie and I will get to work after your breakfast to make sure we come up with the perfect formula so that your body doesn't get depleted" Carlisle said.

"Thank you. I really appreciate it." Bella said as she took a mouthful of food that Edward had placed in front of her.

"Bella, everyone was filling me in on what happened yesterday. I am so sorry about your argument with Alice." Gwen said.

"Thank you. I am sorry that we argued but it was bound to happen eventually." Bella said matter-of-factly.

"You mean you've been expecting this to happen?" Emmett asked.

"Yes. My moods have been all over the place. I was bound to blow up at someone and unfortunately poor Alice had to bear the brunt of it." Bella said.

"Poor Alice!" Everyone exclaimed in unison as they all stared at her as though she had lost her mind.

"Put yourself in Alice's shoes for just a moment. She doesn't have any memories of her human life. She wandered around on her own until she met her mate, Jasper, who always has and always will give her anything her heart desires. Then they move in with the family who also allow her to do whatever she wants, completely unchecked. I show up about a half of a century later and her visions, that she has always relied on, don't work around me. That has to be frustrating. I am also the first person to set boundaries for her because I won't allow myself to be bullied or have my freewill overridden by anyone. How can she not resent me?" Bella said.

"Well when you put it that way, it appears none of us did Alice any favors by not setting boundaries." Carlisle mused.

"No, we certainly didn't." Esme said sadly.

"Yeah but you are being awfully forgiving, if you ask me." Emmett said.

"Who said anything about forgiving anyone?" Bella asked.

"Huh?" Emmett asked thoroughly confused.

"I may understand why we fought, I may even have empathy for Alice but I certainly don't forgive her. What she said was cruel and hateful. It was uncalled for and I hope that she will apologize for what she said to me." Bella said.

"Well that's a relief, for a moment there I thought you were going soft." Rosalie said with a smirk.

Bella gave her a half smile.

"I hope that Jasper is able to talk some sense into Alice because as angry and as hurt as I am with her, I still love her and hope to work things out with her after the babies are born." Bella said with a sigh.

"Rosalie and I tried to catch up with them but they were able to evade us." Emmett said apologetically.

"Thank you for trying to reach out to Alice. I do appreciate it." Bella said sincerely.

"I am sorry that you felt the need to flee from your home but I am happy that you are taking your health and the health of the babies so seriously." Rosalie said.

"Thank you for being so understanding." Bella said smiling.

Rosalie and Emmett both returned her smile.

After Bella ate her breakfast, Emmett had Bella and Edward pose for their weekly 'baby bump' photos.

Emmett for as goofy as he was, had a very creative side to him.

He had really enjoyed following around the photographers on Bella and Edward's wedding day. He had asked many questions and then did a great deal of research. By the time the couple had returned from their honeymoon, Emmett had decided that he wanted to document everything for the babies. Both Bella and Edward were so touched that they allowed him free reign.

Well, almost free reign.

Bella drew a line when Emmett tried to capture 'the joys of morning sickness' on film. That incident resulted in Emmett getting a smack in the back of the head from Rosalie and surprisingly, Esme.

Edward loved posing with Bella and really hammed it up for the camera which was extremely entertaining to watch. Bella's favorite poses were when he'd get on his knees and kiss her baby bump and when he'd measure her growing tummy with a measuring tape.

Although Emmett really loved taking the photos, he didn't enjoy organizing them. Taking pity on poor Emmett, Esme and Rosalie stepped in and started Scrapbooks. They enjoyed the project so much that they decided to make one for each of the babies and for every member of the family.

Carlisle kept Bella busy while Esme, Edward, Emmett, Rose and Gwen finished up their discussion from that morning. They were as determined as Edward to give Bella the coed baby shower that she wanted and made arrangements to meet up to go over everything while Bella napped.

Later that day, when he got home from school, Seth stopped by so that he could join Edward on his weekly hunting trip.

When Bella had returned from her honeymoon and heard that Seth had joined the pack, she enlisted his help in getting Edward to go out and hunt. Edward was always reluctant to leave Bella but thanks to Seth, he was able to let loose and actually enjoy his time away.

Bella was so grateful for Seth's help, that after receiving permission from Sue and having a discussion with Edward, she arranged a special surprise for selfless youth.

Seth arrived home that evening to find a brand new pickup truck waiting for him in his driveway.

Ever since he got his license, Seth had been working odd jobs to try to earn the money to buy a used vehicle. He hoped that one day when he had finished school and joined the workforce that he'd be able to buy his dream truck.

Never in his wildest dreams did he ever expect to find his heart's desire in his driveway. When he saw it, he turned to Edward with tears of joy and hugged his brother for what seemed like an eternity. Edward could read his thoughts and understood everything Seth wanted to express but just didn't have the words. Edward just held him until he was finally composed, then the two took the new truck for a test drive, whooping gleefully all the way.

Bella watched her husband from the window and smiled.

She was grateful that Edward was finally able to enjoy this life to the fullest. Esme and Carlisle joined her and also smiled as they too shared the same sentiments. Their Edward was finally living the life they had always hoped for and they couldn't be happier.

_Author's Note: If you are enjoying this tale, please let me know which parts are your favorites… _

**_I am having difficulty finding activities for the coed baby shower that are Vampire and Wolf friendly. If you have any suggestions, please let me know._**


	52. Part 51

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. All recognizable characters belong to SM.

Happily Ever After is Worth Fighting For:

A Bella and Edward Story Part 51

Bella knew that she was being taken to her baby shower when Edward presented her with a hoodie that had the word 'Mommy' printed on it. Giggling, she happily put it on and then, good naturedly, agreed to the blindfold.

Once Bella's eyes were covered, Edward put on his hoodie, lifted her into his arms and carried her to First Beach where everything was setup. He gently placed her on her feet with her back facing towards her surprise. Bella waited silently as Edward removed her blindfold and then opened her eyes. When her eyes had adjusted to the sunlight, she took in her husband's appearance and broke into a brilliant smile. Edward was wearing a matching hoodie that had the word 'Daddy' printed on it.

Edward kissed her forehead and then turned her around.

"Welcome to our Baby Shower, Love." Edward said.

Bella's eyes brimmed with tears as she saw her friends and family both male and female gathered on the beach in front of her.

"Thank you all for doing this." Bella said sincerely as she hugged each of them.

Everyone made their way into a large tent that had been setup for the festivities.

As they entered the tent, Edward led Bella over to a table that had been setup next to an easel which held an enlarged photo of the couple that showcased the 'baby bump'.

It was one of her favorites of the photos that Emmett had taken. In this photo, Edward and Bella were gazing lovingly into each other's eyes. Edward was standing behind Bella with his arms around her and his hands resting on her tummy. Bella had her head turned and was looking up at him with her hands resting on top of his.

On the table were stacks of 4x6 folding frames tied with ribbon. Bella picked one up and opened it. On one side of the frame was the exact same photo as was on the easel and on the other side of the frame was a letter that read:

_We are pleased that you could come to help celebrate our upcoming arrival with our Mommy and Daddy.__  
><em>_We're terrible sorry that we cannot be with you to share in the celebration. _

_You see, we are very busy growing more each and every hour.__  
><em>_Although we are not present to thank you personally, please know that we feel blessed to have you in our lives. _

_We will be arriving shortly and are looking forward to meeting you. So after we have been home awhile, please come by and visit us._

_Love, _

_Elizabeth Marie Cullen and Masen Anthony Cullen_

Bella looked up at Edward who was smiling at her.

"The babies and I thought it would be a cute gift to give to everyone who was kind enough to join in this happy occasion." Edward said with a shrug.

"I think it is a wonderful idea." Bella said as she kissed her husband.

Edward and Bella made their way to their seats as Gwen, Esme and Rosalie started the games.

The first game was, _'Birthing Babies'_. The night before the shower, Rosalie had frozen a bunch of ice cubes with tiny plastic babies in the center. As the guests were all seated, she, Esme and Gwen dropped an ice cube into a cup of water and presented to each person. Rosalie told the women that as the ice begins to melt that their baby is closer and closer to its due date. Whoever has a baby first, wins. Emmett decided to change it up and told the men that they would be taking bets to correctly guess how long it will take for their baby to be born.

The second game was, _'Make a Baby'._ Esme handed everyone pieces of two different colors of Play-Doh. They were told that they had ten minutes to make a baby. When the time was up, they were asked to put their babies on a platter, so that Bella and Edward could pick their favorite baby. Some of the babies were pretty hilarious. Quil was the winner of that game.

The third game was, _'Diaper Olympics'_. The men and women, who chose to participate, were divided into two teams and did a relay race. There were two baby dolls that needed a pretend diaper change. They had to take the baby, rush to the table, pull the diaper off, use a wipe, powder, diaper again and then take it to the next person in line. Everyone exploded in laughter when Carlisle, all dignity forgotten, did a victory dance when the men won.

The fourth game was, _'Baby Fashion Designers'_. Everyone was provided with onesies, booties, hats, T-shirts, cardboard, stencils, sponges, and paint. They painted the clothing and had fun doing it. Bella and Edward asked that the items be donated afterwards.

The fifth game was, _'Pin the Sperm on the Egg'._ Just like the old fashion game of pin the tail on the donkey. Emmett had a blast playing this game and kept everyone in stitches.

The sixth game was,_ 'Guess the Baby Pictures'_. The guests had been asked to provide their baby pictures prior to the baby shower. The pictures had been used to assemble a collage. Everyone had fun in guessing who the pictures were of.

The seventh game was, _'Drink Up, Baby'_. They filled baby bottles with apple juice for the humans and blood for the vampires. Everyone was given a bottle and was told that on the count of three they must suck the bottles dry as quickly as possible. The first person to down the contents of his or her bottle would be the winner. Bella almost wet herself as she watched the wolves and the vampires compete.

The eighth game was, _'Bobbing for Nipples'_. Rosalie setup a row of large buckets of water which had baby bottle nipples into each. The participants got down on his or her knees with their hands behind their backs and bobbed for as many nipples as they could grab in two minutes. The winner would be the one with the most nipples. To everyone's amusement, Charlie won that game.

The ninth game was, _'Baby Dec-a-Cake'_. Before the shower, Esme had baked dozens of batches of cupcakes. She dropped in a single miniature plastic baby in one random cup. At the shower, she brought out the platter of undecorated cupcakes. She didn't let on that one was secretly pregnant. She provided all of the guests a supply of frosting, candies and baby decorations. After everyone has decorated their own unique cupcake, Bella and Edward chose their favourite. The guests were then informed that whoever finds the baby is next in line to have their own. Leah was thrilled when she found the little baby in her cupcake.

The tenth game was, '_Feed the Baby'_. Rosalie gave each person a large bib and divided the participants into teams of two. Each team is given a jar of applesauce and two small spoons. One team at a time, she blindfolded the pair and had the team members feed the applesauce to one another at the same time. The fastest team to finish their applesauce won. Seth and Jacob were the undefeated champions.

After the games were complete, everyone gladly enjoyed the food and drinks which had been catered for the party. As evening approached, bonfires were lit and music was played. The party lasted well into the night and only ended for Bella when Edward carried his sleepy bride home to her bed.

**_Author's Note: If you are enjoying this tale, please let me know which parts are your favorites… _**


	53. Part 52

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. All recognizable characters belong to SM.

Happily Ever After is Worth Fighting For:

A Bella and Edward Story Part 52

_My Dearest Isabella,_

_This will be your last day as a human. Elizabeth Marie Cullen and Masen Anthony Cullen will be born tomorrow._

_I just wanted to remind you that the twins will be two of the most powerful vampire human hybrids the world has ever seen. _

_Masen takes after his grandfather, Charlie and will only be interested in justice. With his gift, he will be able to strip the power of any vampire who is using their gift for evil. _

_Elizabeth will be able to amplify any gift that she chooses to._

_As you can imagine, these gifts when used together will be magnificent to behold. The twins are destined for greatness and will be instrumental in the transformation of our world. They will be able to use their grandfather, Carlisle's example to change the world for the better. We will discuss their destiny more on another day._

_In a previous letter, I mentioned that after the birth of the twins, when Edward is injecting you with his venom, to please allow Elizabeth to bite you. This will speed up your transformation so that you will only be indisposed for a day rather than the three days that it normally takes the venom to work. _

_I neglected to mention that you will also benefit greatly from allowing Masen to bite you as well. His venom will eliminate the negative aspects of the transformation. _

_I am sure that Carlisle will enjoy witnessing this. He will also want to study the combined venom from the twins and their father. It will have remarkable results as will your venom once you have been transformed._

_Please enjoy your last day as human and know that you are and always will be a remarkable woman._

_Warmest Regards,_

_Uncle Tobias_

Bella folded the letter after reading it out loud to her family. Esme took it from her and went to put it with the other letters from Uncle Tobias.

"Bella, how are you feeling?" Rosalie asked solicitously.

"Rosalie, I know that you didn't get a choice when it came to becoming a vampire and that you resent that. My situation, however, is completely different. I am getting a choice and I am embracing it. I am really looking forward to forever with the love of my existence." Bella said softly but with conviction.

Edward wrapped his arms around her and kissed her forehead.

"I understand." Rosalie said with a smile. It was clear that she finally did understand and that made Bella incredibly happy. She hadn't relished the idea of having to justify her choice to Rosalie for the rest of eternity.

"Bella, is there anything special that you would like to do before you say goodbye to your humanity?" Emmett asked.

"No, there really isn't. I have been slowly saying goodbye since I first got the parcel from Uncle Tobias. I am just really excited to start the next stage of my life. I am really looking forward to being a mother. I am also really thankful that the children are going to be so gifted. It makes me confident that our family would come out the victors in any upcoming battle against the Volturi." Bella said.

"Sweetheart, do you really think there will be a battle?" Carlisle asked with a troubled expression.

"Oh, there definitely will be a battle." Bella said solemnly.

"Awesome!" Emmett said before Rosalie smacked him in the back of the head.

"Dad, in the books, Aro was made aware of Edward's and Alice's gifts and tried his best to acquire them. His jealousy over of the size of our family and the number of gifted vampires in it made him determined to destroy us. We have changed a number of things that happened in the books but the last hurdle is yet to take place. Aro will learn about our family somehow and he will come for us. Thankfully Uncle Tobias has given us insight into the future and I for one am looking forward to the day that Aro comes for us." Bella said with a grin.

"Bella, you seemed to be channeling Emmett there for a moment." Esme said with a giggle.

Everyone chuckled at her observation.

"Dad, have you not realized what this all means?" Bella asked curiously.

"Tobias keeps hinting that the twins will use their gifts to change the world. I don't know exactly what he means but I am also looking forward to finding out." Carlisle said while averting his eyes.

Bella and Edward exchanged a look and just smiled. It was as though Carlisle didn't want to jinx things by saying them out loud so she let the matter rest for now.

"Edward, it's a lovely day out. Could we please go to our Meadow for a little while?" Bella asked sweetly.

"Of course, My Love." Edward said before he lifted her into his arms and ran to the meadow.

_-HEA-_

After spending most of the day in their meadow, Edward and Bella returned home to the Cullen residence. They had moved back the day before because everything was already setup for the birth of the babies.

Esme had already invited Charlie over so that Bella could enjoy her last dinner with her father. Bella gave Esme a kiss and wondered, not for the first time, if she would ever be as good a mother as Esme.

After dinner, Bella and Edward explained to Charlie that the twins would be born the next day.

Charlie knew that this would be the last night that he would get with his daughter before she was changed forever. Although he knew that he wasn't losing her, he still realized that there would be significant changes in store for her. That made him feel a deep sense of sadness because in his eyes, she was just perfect the way she was. When it was time to leave that evening, Charlie held onto his daughter just a little bit longer and was pleased that he had been successful in holding back his tears until he had driven away.

The house had been full of nervous energy all evening.

Finally, the exhaustion caught up with Bella and she said goodnight to her family and climbed into bed for the last sleep she would have for eternity. Edward lay down next to her and sang her to sleep. He was sad that this would be the last time that they would share this experience but he was looking forward to the fact that in two days time, he'd never have to worry about being without his Bella. She would no longer be a fragile human and he would get to keep her forever.

At midnight, Bella woke abruptly when she felt her first contraction. 

_Author's Note: If you are enjoying this tale, please let me know which parts are your favorites… _


	54. Part 53

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. All recognizable characters belong to SM.

Happily Ever After is Worth Fighting For:

A Bella and Edward Story Part 53

The whole house sprang into action. Edward reassured the twins that they would be out in few a few moments so that they didn't inadvertently hurt Bella. Carlisle rushed into the room, lifted Bella into his arms and carried her down to his office. Esme and Rosalie were there ready to assist with the babies, once they had been born. Emmett was readying the syringe that had to be filled with Edward's venom for Bella's transformation.

Before Bella was able to experience the second contraction, Carlisle had surgically removed the twins and handed them each to Rosalie and Esme. They cleaned the twins while he sewed up the incision. He knew that the venom would repair the damage but he wanted to do that for Bella. When he was done, he had the women hand the babies to Bella so that she could hold them for a moment before she would begin the transformation. Emmett snapped a few photos of Bella and Edward with the twins.

Elizabeth looked just like Bella with brown hair and brown eyes. Masen looked like Edward with his bronze hair but he had the green eyes which Edward had when he was human. They were the perfect replicas of their parents.

After kissing both of her babies, Bella turned to Edward and kissed him before letting him know that she was ready. Rosalie and Esme took hold of the twins and Edward told the babies that they needed to bite at the same time that he injected the venom.

The babies had already heard of the plan before they were born and were ready to help their mother in any way that they could. On the count of three, Edward injected Bella with his venom and the twins each bit her. Edward then bent down and sealed each bite with his venom so that Bella would remain flawless after her change.

Carlisle was the first to notice that Bella wasn't screaming in agony. When he voiced his observation, Edward chuckled.

The adults looked at him questioningly as he gazed at his children lovingly.

"Well, Grandpa, Masen wanted you to know that Uncle Tobias already explained this to you." Edward said with another chuckle.

"Masen's venomwill eliminate the negative aspects of the transformation."

"Incredible!" Carlisle stated in awe.

"I wonder what else will be affected by the venom." He wondered aloud.

"I guess we'll just have to wait and see." Edward mused.

He for one was thoroughly relieved that Bella wouldn't be in agony for her transformation.

Edward kissed the twins and allowed Rosalie and Esme to take them to get fed. Carlisle followed in order to start documentation of their growth and Emmett followed so that he could photograph everything for Bella.

Edward lifted his bride into his arms and carried her into their bathroom and ran her a bath. He washed her and then dressed her before placing her in their bed so that she could be comfortable. He then went down to Carlisle's office and tidied up so that Bella wouldn't be uncomfortable due to faint traces of her blood. Once he was finished, he had a shower and then returned to Bella's side. The other's joined him in his vigil, only leaving when the babies needed to be fed or changed.

Rosalie and Esme took turns reading the children fairytales. They enjoyed Sleeping Beauty and insisted that Edward kiss Bella in order to wake her when the time was right. Much to everyone's amusement, Edward agreed.

Charlie joined the family after work. Esme had made him dinner and invited him over to see the twins. He happily agreed. Before Charlie arrived, Carlisle reminded the twins that they were not allowed to bite their grandfather or anyone else for that matter. The twins exchanged looks with each other and their thoughts made Edward snicker.

"Carlisle, you have nothing to worry about. They already know the rules." Edward assured him.

Edward turned to the twins and said softly, "It's not nice to tell Grandpa Carlisle, Duh."

The room exploded in laughter.

Charlie was in awe when he saw the twins. Just like everyone else, he was wrapped around their little fingers. Since he didn't need to work the next day, he decided to stay until Bella woke up. Masen, with Edward as his voice, asked his Grandpa Charlie all about the laws. As Uncle Tobias had predicted, Masen was very interested in justice. Elizabeth just sat quietly listening as she played with his moustache. Charlie kept looking at her tenderly and whispered to her that her Mommy used to do the same thing when she was a baby. Elizabeth just cooed at him in delight at his words.

Everyone watched as Charlie bonded with his grandchildren. They were all happy that he didn't have to miss out on this experience.

Around midnight, the sounds of Bella's heart beating its last few beats alerted everyone to the fact that Bella would be waking soon. Edward, keeping his word to his children, leaned over and kissed his bride. Bella, having heard the conversations during her transformation, just giggled. It was music to everyone's ears. Bella then opened her eyes and looked at her husband. Edward looked into Bella's eyes and gasped.

"Bella?" Edward said in shock.

The others turned to look at Bella. The Cullens all looked at Bella in shock. Charlie had no idea what was making the others react the way that they were and said as much.

Esme rushed off to get a hand mirror and handed it to Bella so that she could see for herself. Bella took the mirror and then cautiously looked at her reflection. What she saw caused her to gasp in shock as well.

"I don't understand. What does this mean?" Bella asked the room at large.

_Author's Note: If you are enjoying this tale, please let me know which parts are your favorites… _


	55. Part 54

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. All recognizable characters belong to SM.

Happily Ever After is Worth Fighting For:

A Bella and Edward Story Part 54

Grace, who had been napping on the bed next to Bella, climbed onto her lap and started to lick her face. She wasn't used to Bella sleeping so long and was happy to shower her with affection. Bella smiled down at her furry baby and petted her, momentarily distracted.

"I have a feeling that this is another example of how Masen's venomwill eliminate the negative aspects of the transformation." Carlisle said in awe. The other vampires just sat stunned.

Bella was overwhelmed by all of her new senses and needed to take control of the situation in order to calm herself. She turned to Esme and Rosalie.

"Mom, Rose, could you both please mind the twins and Grace for me while Edward, Emmett and Dad take me out to run some tests?" Bella asked.

"Of course, Darling. Take your time. It is our pleasure." Esme assured her. Rosalie just smiled and nodded her agreement as she smiled down at her niece.

Bella kissed both of her children before turning to Charlie.

"Daddy, I hate to exclude you but this is one of those times where it is for your safety."

"Don't worry about me Bella. I'm fine. I just don't understand what the fuss is about. You look just the same to me." Charlie said.

"That's just it, Dad. I look the same." Bella murmured into her father's ear as she gave him a hug.

Thoroughly confused but deciding it was best to not ask questions, Charlie got into his car and drove home.

It wasn't until he parked the car in his driveway that the full impact of what Bella had said struck him.

Bella didn't look like the rest of the Cullens nor did the twins.

They looked human!

After Charlie drove off, Bella joined Edward, Emmet and Carlisle in the backyard.

"Bella, you just hugged Charlie. Didn't you feel a burning thirst?" Carlisle asked solicitously.

"No, not at all. As a matter of fact, I don't feel a burning at all." Bella said causing his eyes to widen in surprise.

"You also seem very controlled for a newborn." Emmett observed.

"I'm as surprised as the rest of you." Bella said.

"I think that we need to test your strength and speed to see if those have been affected." Carlisle said.

"Well, Edward is the fastest and I'm the strongest so that will be easy enough." Emmett said with a grin. He bent over and drew a line in the dirt and motioned for the two to step behind it.

Edward and Bella took their marks.

"Ready, set, go!" Emmett called.

Edward turned to his wife with a mischievous grin, winked at her and took off running. Giggling the whole way, Bella kept up with Edward as they both raced up the mountain and back down.

As the couple was running, Edward pondered the enormity of the situation. He had remained quiet since he had looked into Bella's eyes and saw that they had remained their warm chocolate brown colour. Was it possible that he could hold onto the wonderful parts of Bella that he fell in love with and still keep her forever? It certainly looked that way.

When Bella and Edward returned to Emmett and Carlisle, she felt truly exhilarated.

Emmett and Bella crushed boulders and downed trees before they wrestled. This was at Edward's insistence. He wanted to test Bella's strength but didn't want to risk her being injured by Emmett in case something had gone awry during her transformation. It turned out that he had nothing to worry about. Both Edward and Carlisle were howling with laughter as Bella bested Emmett at wrestling. Emmett just sat and sulked.

"Well, it appears that you are indeed an anomaly." Carlisle mused. "It's simply amazing!"

Emmett and Edward nodded in agreement.

Bella lowered her head and blushed in embarrassment.

All three men gaped at her.

"What?" Bella asked.

"You're blushing!" Emmett blurted out.

"I am?" Bella asked, truly perplexed.

"You are!" Edward said with a gleeful laugh.

"Astounding!" Carlisle said. "I'd love to run some tests on your venom as soon as we get back home."

"I'm afraid that will have to wait." Edward said.

"Why?" The others asked in unison.

"I'd like to take my wife hunting, if you two don't mind." Edward said as he wrapped his arms around Bella's waist and buried his nose in her hair.

Emmett and Carlisle understood that Edward wanted some alone time with his mate so they didn't put up a fuss as they took their leave of the couple.

"Bella, you never cease to amaze me." Edward murmured as he turned her in his arms.

"Masen's venom really has done wonders." Bella said.

"You have no idea of how thrilled I am that you were able to keep your beautiful, brown eyes." Edward said while gazing at her reverently.

"I am happy that you are pleased. I was worried about your reaction." Bella confessed.

"You were worried?" Edward asked truly puzzled.

"I was worried you might not find me as attractive once I was immortal. You fell in love with a human. I just wasn't sure." Bella said. She bit her lip and gazed off into the distance to avoid looking at her husband.

Edward slid a finger under her chin and nudged it upward.

"Bella, Love, look at me please and tell me what you see." He coaxed as he noticed that she had closed her eyes. Tentatively, Bella opened her eyes and was greeted by a look of unconditional love.

"Regardless of your appearance, you will always be My Bella and I will love you forevermore." He vowed.

Bella rose up on her toes and pulled him into a heated kiss.

Edward groaned and pulled away. "You are so good at distractions but we need to go hunt."

"Edward, I truly am not the least bit thirsty." Bella said as she started to unbutton his shirt.

"Nevertheless, I would like to teach you how. I have actually been looking rather forward to taking you for your first hunt." Edward said.

"Oh?" Bella said. "Why is that?"

"When a mated couple hunts together, their animalistic natures surface and let us just say that their activities after the hunt are rather explosive." Edward said as a slow smile spread across his face and he arched an eyebrow at her.

Bella looked confused for a moment before she figured out what he meant. Her eyes widened in surprise. "You mean that when the other couples go out to hunt, that they end up…."

Edward nodded as he smirked at her.

"Well, what are we waiting for?" Bella asked excitedly as she took off running with Edward right behind her.

A few hours later, Bella arrived back at the house and burst through the door, wearing the tattered remains of her blood stained outfit. She was sobbing, hysterically and carrying Edward in her arms. His clothing was also in tatters and he appeared to be unconscious.

"Dad, please. You have to help him!" Bella implored as she rushed to Carlisle. The others just looked on in horror.

_Author's Note: If you are enjoying this tale, please let me know which parts are your favorites… _


	56. Part 55

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. All recognizable characters belong to SM.

Happily Ever After is Worth Fighting For:

A Bella and Edward Story Part 55

It had been hours since a distraught Bella had burst through the door of the Cullen residence, with what appeared to be an unconscious Edward in her arms. Carlisle was quick to calm her and the others down after Bella gave a rushed explanation of what had occurred. She was too concerned about Edward to be embarrassed as she normally would to be sharing such intimate details.

"Bella, please calm down. You did nothing wrong. It is natural for mates to bite each other at the moment that they climax. If we had something to worry about, I am sure that Tobias would have informed us. I suggest that we get both you and Edward cleaned up and let us see how this plays out." Carlisle said kindly as he guided her to the bathroom that adjoined the bedroom she shared with Edward. Esme handed Masen over to Emmett and went to get fresh clothing for Bella and Edward.

Bella emerged from the bathroom a short while later with Edward and dressed him in the clothing that Esme had laid out. Now that she had had time to think rationally, she agreed wholeheartedly with Carlisle. If they had something to worry about, Uncle Tobias would have warned her. She placed her husband on their bed and tucked him in with a kiss. The rest of the family joined her in her vigil.

The twins kept everyone distracted and thoroughly entertained while they waited by Edward's side. Grace took up her post next to Edward on the bed and snuggled close much to Bella's amusement. They all stayed in the room until around noon when their friends from LaPush started arriving to visit with the babies. The family left Bella and Grace with Edward and went down to allow their friend to meet the twins.

Upon hearing about Edward, Seth dashed upstairs to watch over his beloved friend. It wasn't that Seth doubted Carlisle; he just needed to be there. Bella smiled kindly on the youth and engaged him in conversation in order to distract him.

"So, Seth, is there anything new and exciting happening with you?" Bella asked.

"You could say that." Seth said with a grin.

"Oh?"

"Charlie asked my mom to marry him and she agreed." Seth said.

"Are you serious?" Bella asked. She was shocked and truth be told a little hurt that she hadn't heard about this from Charlie. Seth saw the look on her face and grabbed hold of her hand.

"Bella, Leah and I weren't told either. I wouldn't even know if I hadn't been in the other room and happened to overhear them speaking. I don't think Charlie knew he was going to propose until the words were out of his mouth. He just came over this morning to see mom to tell her the news and he just blurted it out." Seth said kindly.

"Thanks, Seth. I am really pleased that you will officially be my brother soon." Bella said as she hugged the youth. "I am also really thrilled for my father. He deserves to be happy and your mom is one of the most incredible women that I know.

Seth blushed at her words. "Thanks, Bella. My mom is the best and she has been unhappy for too long. Charlie is perfect for her. I just know that they will be good for each other."

"Bella?"

"Hmm?"

"You know what this means, don't you?" Seth asked.

"What?" Bella asked.

"Once Charlie marries my mom, he'll be told everything and he will be protected by the tribe." Seth said quietly.

"I hadn't thought of that." Bella said.

Carlisle and Jacob walked into the room as Bella sat lost in her thoughts.

"It will be wonderful not to have to hide anything from Charlie." Jacob said.

"Yes, and it will be a blessing that he will be under the protection of the Tribe." Carlisle said.

Bella smiled up at the men. "I guess this is what it means to 'have your cake and get to eat it too'." Bella said.

The others laughed lightheartedly.

"I can't get over the fact that you look almost the same." Jacob said as he observed Bella.

"Yes, you just look like you are wearing that body lotion that contains shimmering mica minerals." Seth said knowledgeably.

Carlisle and Jacob turned to look at him with bemused expressions.

"What? I have a sister. I know stuff." Seth justified.

Everyone in the house laughed at that. Seth really had a way of being comic relief.

"He does have a point." Carlisle said as he took Bella's hand and guided her to the balcony. The sun was making a rare appearance in Fork. The contrast between the diamond glittering effect that Carlisle skin produced and the healthy glow that Bella's produced in direct sunlight was astounding.

"Bella, you could pass as human. You're seriously a new breed of vampire." Jacob said in awe.

"I know." Bella said. She was still having trouble wrapping her head around it.

"So, do you think that Bella's venom will have the same results on Edward?" Seth asked tentatively.

"That is my guess." Carlisle said excitedly.

"Wow!" Seth and Jacob said.

"Those are my sentiments exactly!" Carlisle said beaming.

Shortly after 3:00 in the morning, Edward opened his eyes and gazed lovingly at his wife.

"Beautiful!" Bella said as she gazed into her husband's green eyes.

Edward pulled Bella into his arms and kissed her passionately.

"Edward, there are children present!" Emmett teased.

Edward blushed crimson causing Seth and all of the Cullens except for Emmett to gape at him. Emmett looked as though all of his Christmas' had come at once.

"Oh! Lookie here! Ladies and gentleman, I would like to introduce you to Mr. and Mrs. Mc Blushie Pants." Emmett said as he howled with laughter.

"Just you wait, neither of you will have any peace for the rest of eternity. I am making it my mission to make you two blush as often as I can." Emmett said gleefully.

"I'd reconsider if I were you, Emmett." Edward said.

"Oh and why would I do that?" Emmett asked cockily.

Edward glanced over at Bella. Emmett followed his gaze and gulped when he saw the cross look on Bella's face.

"I've reconsidered." Emmett said with a tremulous voice. "Please don't hurt me."

"That's what I thought." Bella said with a nod.

The room erupted in laughter at Emmett's fear of Bella. IT truly was a sight to behold.

"How are you feeling son?" Carlisle asked solicitously once the laughter died down.

"Carlisle, there are no words." Edward said. "I feel the same as I did before Bella bit me. I was aware of everything around me but couldn't open my eyes or communicate in any way. It was nothing like my transformation. I did feel a slightly warm sensation on my skin and my eyes but that was the extent of it. The only noticeable difference since I opened my eyes is that I don't feel the awful burning in my throat from blood lust." Edward explained.

"Remarkable!" Carlisle said as he handed Edward a mirror.

"Indeed!" Edward exclaimed as he took in his new human appearance.

Seth excused himself from the family gathering and went down to the kitchen to get something to eat. He was a growing boy after all and needed to keep up his strength. As he passed by the glass wall next to the front door, he noticed a figure moving outside, out of the corner of his eye. The figure was gone in the blink of an eye but still caused Seth disquiet so he opened the front door to investigate. He didn't see anyone but he found a letter addressed to Bella taped to the front door. He had heard all about the letters that mysteriously appeared from Uncle Tobias so he rushed back to the group with the latest missive, all thoughts of food forgotten.

Bella took the letter from Seth eagerly. She read it and sighed before looking at Esme and Rose. She then handed the letter to Carlisle his reaction to what he read was identical.

Esme and Rose exchanged anxious looks and wondered what Uncle Tobias had to say.

_Author's Note: If you are enjoying this tale, please let me know which parts are your favorites… _


	57. Part 56

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. All recognizable characters belong to SM.

Happily Ever After is Worth Fighting For:

A Bella and Edward Story Part 56

Before Carlisle could begin speaking, Edward interrupted him.

"Carlisle, I've seen the contents of the letter through your thoughts and I think it would be better for you to wait before you address the issues in it. Eleazar and Carmen are almost here and I think that the pack should be made aware of this as well."

Carlisle nodded his agreement before turning to Seth.

"Seth, could you please contact the pack and ask them to come as soon as they can for a meeting?" Carlisle requested.

Seth pulled out his phone to do just that.

"Eleazar and Carmen?" Esme asked surprised.

"Yes, they decided to surprise us." Edward explained as he watched Seth send a text to his pack.

"They'll be right over with our newest member, Paul." Seth announced.

"I had wondered if the birth of the twins would trigger the transformation for another member of the tribe." Rose mused.

No one got to respond because their guests chose that moment to ring the doorbell.

Bella, Edward and the twins remained in their room with Seth until Carlisle explained about Uncle Tobias, Bella's pregnancy, the twins and the effect that Bella's venom had on Edward. Both Eleazar and Carmen were stunned but before they could start asking the questions that they had, the pack arrived. Jacob, Sam, Embry, Quil, Jared and Paul made their way into the Cullen's living room and were introduced to Eleazar and Carmen.

Bella, Edward and Seth joined the gathering and brought the twins with them. The pack knew about Edward being bitten and Carlisle's theory but they still gasped when they saw him. To them, his transformation was astounding.

Carmen and Eleazar sat unmoving as they took in the sight of Edward with his new human appearance and then they broke into identical grins.

"Edward, you are truly blessed." Carmen said as she approached the twins.

"That, I am." Edward said beaming with pride as he gazed at his wife and children.

"Bella, please meet Eleazar and Carmen. Eleazar and Carmen, please meet my wife, Bella and our children, Masen and Elizabeth." Edward said as he made introductions.

Hugs and kisses were exchanged then everyone finally settled down.

Carlisle turned to the pack and smiled widely.

"Thank you so much for coming on such short notice."

"We are always here for you and your family." Jacob said sincerely.

"We appreciate that and return the sentiments." Carlisle said.

"I would like to begin by reading the latest letter that we received from Uncle Tobias." Carlisle explained.

_Dearest Bella,_

_I am terribly sorry that I didn't think to warn you about the effect that your venom would have on Edward. I hope that you will forgive me._

_As you have now discovered, your venom will counteract many of the ill effects of the transformation. _

_Human memories that were lost or murky before will now be as clear as the ones made after the transformation. _

_Retention of human appearance albeit with a healthy glow. _

_The burning from bloodlust will be gone and human blood no longer has any appeal at all._

_It is almost the best of bother worlds. However, there are some things that just cannot be reversed. Unfortunately, female vampires unlike their male counterparts will still not be able to reproduce. _

_Anyone you bite will be transformed into a new breed of vampire and anyone they bite will be transformed and so on._

_Bella, you and the twins will have the power to change the world for the better, making Carlisle's vision a reality. _

_That makes you very dangerous to the Volturi. _

_They will soon be made aware of your existence and will be coming to destroy you and the rest of the Cullen family. Rest assured that none of you has anything to worry about. I have a plan in place. All of the help that you will need will arrive when you need it. _

_Bella, the final obstacle between you and your 'Happily Ever After' will not occur until the New Year so please enjoy your holidays in peace._

_We will be seeing each other soon. _

_Warmest Regards,_

_Uncle Tobias._

_P.S. The plan that you have been mulling over in regards to the tribe is genius and will work. However, you'll need to start planning very soon in order for things to work without a hitch._

"This is incredible!" Eleazar exclaimed as he exchanged smiles with Edward and Carlisle.

"What plan?" Jacob asked.

"Yes, I am interested in this plan as well." Carlisle said.

"Well, in the books, so many of the tribe's youth were transformed into wolves because of the vampire activity in the area. First it was the newborn army and then the friends and foes that were facing off because of the final battle. It broke my heart. They lost out on their childhoods and I, for one, don't want to see that happen." Bella said passionately.

Everyone murmured their agreements.

"I know that it will be a huge undertaking but I propose that we evacuate the entire tribe before the final battle." Bella said as she regarded the pack warily.

They all sat looking pensive as the mulled over what she said.

"We have the finances to do this." Carlisle said quietly.

"It's not just the thought of the children transforming that concerns me." Edward said.

"What do you mean?"Emmett asked uncharacteristically serious.

"Eleazar, Correct me if I am mistaken but the Volturi will arrive with their entire guard and witnesses." Edward said having read Eleazar's thoughts.

"Yes, that is correct." Eleazar said sadly.

No one had to say a word. There was no need. The pack would not be able to protect the entire tribe from human blood drinking vampires.

Jacob looked at his brothers and they all nodded their agreement.

"Carlisle, we would like to take you up on your generous offer." Jacob said.

"Very good, we'll get to work on the evacuation plan later this week." Esme said.

"I'm confused, why aren't we starting right away?" Emmett asked in bewilderment.

"I, for one, will be indisposed for the next day, and I have a feeling that Carlisle will be as well." Esme smiled as she gazed at Carlisle.

"Huh?" Emmett said.

"Emmett, Esme and Carlisle want to undergo the transformation." Edward explained to his confused brother.

"I do as well." Rosalie said.

"Really, Rosalie?" Emmett asked.

"You seem surprised." Rosalie said with a smile that fell when she caught sight of Bella's heartbroken expression.

She rushed to her sister's side.

"Bella, what's wrong?" Rosalie asked solicitously.

"Oh, Rosalie and Mom, I am so sorry that babies aren't in your future too." Bella said sadly as her eyes swam with tears.

Esme and Rosalie hugged her.

"Bella, we are blessed to have the twins in our life." Esme said soothingly.

"We'll never have to worry about bloodlust again and we won't have to hide from the sun." Rosalie said wistfully.

"So, it's agreed? The four of us will undergo the transformation?" Carlisle asked.

"I believe it is the six of you." Edward said with a smile as he read Eleazar's and Carmen's thoughts.

"It's a good thing that we are here then." Seth said happily.

"Yes, we'll be on baby duty until you six wake up from your naps." Embry said.

Two hours later, the six vampires were comfortable in the beds upstairs while the pack remained in the living room with Edward, Bella and the twins. Bella had fixed the boys a feast and they were having an indoor picnic while she and Edward fed the twins.

"What, I'd like to know is what Uncle Tobias meant when he said that help will arrive when you need it." Sam said.

"I have a though about that." Bella said.

_Author's Note: If you are enjoying this tale, please let me know which parts are your favorites… _


	58. Part 57

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. All recognizable characters belong to SM.

Happily Ever After is Worth Fighting For:

A Bella and Edward Story Part 57

Bella sat in one of the Adirondack chairs in the back yard of the Cullen residence and gazed at her family frolicking in the river. Grace was napping in her lap as Bella absentmindedly petted her. With a sigh, Bella sent a silent prayer up to the heavens for her new vampiric brain. Without it, she doubted very much that she would have been able to process all of the events that had taken place recently, at least not without a strong headache remedy.

It had been a month and a half since her transformation and it had been a busy one.

Charlie Swan had retired as the Police Chief of Forks. He had asked that in lieu of a party that the department make a donation to a local charity. He had then announced his engagement to Sue Clearwater, sold his home in Forks to the new Police Chief and moved to LaPush. All of this had been done in a matter of days.

Needless to say, these events set tongues wagging in Forks.

Since neither Charlie nor Sue was interested in a long engagement or a big wedding, they had had a small ceremony down at First Beach surrounded by family and friends. It was simple and understated and had been perfect for them.

Sue had taken Bella aside before she and Charlie left for their honeymoon and explained that while they were away, that she would be explaining the treaty to Charlie as he was now protected by marrying into the tribe.

Thanks to Sue's warning, Bella hadn't been surprised when a week later Charlie had called her with questions that she was finally at liberty to discuss.

Being an intelligent man, he had noticed the new human appearance of the Cullens but had once again kept his mouth shut and turned a blind eye.

Charlie had been gob smacked when she explained about Uncle Tobias and what lead to her arrival in Forks. He was in awe when Carlisle took over and explained about the twins and their abilities as well as Bella's and her venom.

After hearing what they had to say, Charlie felt overwhelmingly proud of his little girl. He had always known that his Bella was special and now he had irrefutable proof.

When Charlie and Sue returned from their honeymoon, their first stop was at the Cullen residence. Since the secret was out, none of the family hid their nature in front of Charlie. He just sat stunned at first but was then mightily impressed, especially after he had watched his first vampire vs. wolf baseball game.

"I will never be able to look at baseball the same way ever again." Charlie muttered in amazement.

The members of the tribe who had also turned out to watch the game murmured their agreement as Sue kissed her husband.

Those around them smiled at the happy couple.

Charlie marrying Sue had been a wonderful thing. Not only had it meant that these two amazing people were getting a second chance at happiness it meant that both the tribe and the Cullens could finally be open with Charlie about everything. They had really felt badly for keeping him in the dark but had done it gladly to protect him.

Once Charlie and Sue had returned from their honeymoon, Jacob called a meeting of the tribe to discuss the coming events.

No one from the tribe had been happy to hear about the coming visit from the Volturi. No one wanted to feel as though they were abandoning their friends in a time of need however they realized that staying behind would do no good.

Esme had finally managed to get everyone excited when she asked them all to think of places in the world that they would love to visit if only they had the resources. That turned things around. Everyone went from being upset to being filled with anticipation for their three weeks paid holiday to a destination of their choosing.

The pack had a great deal of celebrating to do as well. Since each of the wolves with the exception of Seth had found their imprints, it was no surprise when news was spread that each couple was expecting. Jacob had been less than thrilled when he found out that Paul had imprinted on his sister when she had come to LaPush to visit. He was even less thrilled when he found out that they were also expecting a baby when they were not married. The silent treatment from his sister and a few nights of being banished from his bedroom by his wife cured him of his need to inflict bodily harm on Paul.

Edward was moved to the point of tears when Seth showed up at the Cullen residence after the news of the pregnancies was announced. Seth had taken Edward's advice to heart and had decided to follow his example. Emmett witnessed Edward's expression as he hugged the youth and went over to investigate. Seth proudly held up his hand and showed Emmett his purity ring. Much to everyone's surprise, Emmett didn't say anything to embarrass Seth. He just walked over and shook his hand.

Bella was pulled from her thoughts as she heard her children's tinkling laughter. From her spot in her favorite chair, she watched her family as they taught the twins to swim. Her children weren't affected by the cold temperature of the river water and seemed to be having the time of their lives. Deciding that now was as good a time as any, she concentrated and pushed her mental shield out to surround Rosalie and Emmett. She knew it worked when Edward's head whipped around to look at his siblings and then to her. His confusion was noted by the others so Bella explained.

"We know that the children have the ability to remove the gift from any vampire who is using it for evil. We just don't know if the vampire has to first use their gift to have it taken away. I am not willing to take a chance of Jane, who creates the illusion of pain, or her twin Alec, who can block others' senses, harming any of you. I've been practicing for the past few days and I have finally figured out how to project my mental shield." Bella explained.

Swimming lessons were forgotten as everyone took turns having Bella project her shield around them.

Jasper watched Alice as she came to terms with the choice she had made. It had been a little over two months since she had run out of her home following the argument with Bella. She had had a lot of time to think. Jasper had done his utmost to make her see sense. It wasn't an easy task but in his heart he knew that his mate was in the wrong. Alice squared her shoulders as she reached for the doorknob.

"It's time. I just hope that Bella will forgive me." She said solemnly.

Jasper smiled sadly at her but followed her as she opened the door and walked into the room. He loved her dearly and would follow her wherever she went. As they stood in the center of the room, Jasper turned and took in the ruby red eyes of the group of vampires that surrounded them.

_Author's Note: If you are enjoying this tale, please let me know which parts are your favorites… _


	59. Part 58

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. All recognizable characters belong to SM.

Happily Ever After is Worth Fighting For:

A Bella and Edward Story Part 58

Realizing that his wife needed time for quiet reflection, Edward being the wonderful husband that he was, had the rest of the family help him entertain the twins with a game of tag.

The late afternoon sun felt warm as it bled through the trees Bella noted absentmindedly as she sat under her favorite tree lost in thought.

Time had certainly passed by quickly since the twins were born.

The tribe had put on a fabulous Thanksgivings Day feast for the twins' first Thanksgivings.

Elizabeth had ended up with a tummy ache from over indulging. The only thing that seemed to ease her discomfort was being held in her father's arms and being lulled to sleep by his sweet voice.

Masen had also over indulged but his over indulgence had cost him dearly. He ended up drunk after sneaking beer from Jake's cooler when no one was looking. Masen was too embarrassed to let any of the women see him being ill so Carlisle and Emmett took over his care while he vomited spectacularly. Rosalie and Esme comforted a distraught, Bella. They spent hours trying to convince her that she wasn't a bad mother but even Edward couldn't ease her pain. In the end, it was Masen, freshly showered and with minty breath, who convinced her. He climbed into her lap and explained that he was just curious but that he had learned his lesson and would never drink again.

All in all, it had been an eventful holiday and the last they would get to spend with the tribe before the Volturi arrived.

The day after Thanksgivings, Charlie and the Pack started with the evacuation of the tribe. It was with mixed emotions on everyone's part that they departed. The Cullens were sad to see them go but were happy that they would be out of harm's way. The tribe was overjoyed that they were getting the opportunity to travel to places that they never dreamed was possible. However, they were terrified that there would be a problem they had over looked and that the Cullens wouldn't be there when they returned.

The Cullens arrived at the final tribal meeting the afternoon after Thanksgivings because Elizabeth and Masen had a gift that they wanted to share with the tribe.

Once everyone was gathered, the twins invited Jacob and Carlisle to the front of the gathering where Elizabeth had placed a crystal vase on a table.

Masen then presented Jacob and Carlisle each with a vial of salt.

"I read about the salt covenant and thought that it was a truly lovely act." Elizabeth said.

"It is generally used at weddings but we thought that it would be appropriate before our temporary parting." Masen said.

"For those of you who do not know what the salt covenant is, please let me explain. My Grandfather can correct me if I am wrong," Elizabeth said as she glanced shyly up at Carlisle who smiled at her encouragingly.

"In the days of the Old Testament, salt which was very valuable was used as a binding to seal an agreement because they believed that the symbolism was very powerful. When salt is mixed together, it cannot be separated and therefore the covenant is unbreakable." Elizabeth explained as the crowd murmured their understanding.

"Uncle Jacob as the Chief and Grandfather as the Patriarch of the Cullen family each has been presented with a vial of salt. These vials represents your separate lives as the tribe and the Cullens that you lived before today. Today we are all joining as a family." Masen declared.

Elizabeth lifted the vase and Masen motioned for the two men to empty their vials of salt into the vase.

"Just like these grains of salt are mixed together and cannot be separated and poured into individual vials, our lives are forever joined and with God nothing will ever separate us." Elizabeth and Masen said in unison as both mean shook hands and then embraced.

There wasn't a dry eye in amongst the gathering because young or old, everyone understood the significance of this simple act. The treaty which had been signed so long ago was an act that made them allies. This act made them a family.

Bella was drawn out of her reflection as Elizabeth's laugh reached her. She smiled fondly at her daughter and then allowed her thoughts to drift again. This time she found herself reminiscing about the Christmas that they had celebrated.

Emmett had read the children one of his favorite Christmas stories, The Adventures of Nicholas by Helen Siiteri. This led them to decide that they wanted to have an old fashioned Christmas.

Everyone got on board and enormous fun was had by all.

Once they had taken a trip into the woods to find the perfect Christmas tree, each of the adults took turns leading the family in activities.

Rosalie made lace angels with them while Emmett made tin soldiers.

Carlisle told the children the story of the Holy family while the entire family carved a wooden nativity. Masen named the camel he made, Gus, much to everyone's amusement.

Bella helped the children string cranberries and popcorn into garlands. Elizabeth insisted that they make enough to string the trees in the backyard for the woodland animals. Emmett really got into the popping of popcorn. He had filled every bowl and pot and container available in the house filled with popcorn. This lead to a popcorn fight which everyone was shocked to see Esme getting into as well. When they had run out of popcorn, the backyard had looked as if it had snowed popcorn.

Esme chose to bake cookie ornaments and everyone had fun decorating them. The twins soon lost interest with the cookies and took turns decorating Uncle Emmett. Fortunately, Emmett was a good sport and let them. Rosalie was sure to take lots of pictures.

Edward and Rosalie had taken turns to provide the music to keep everyone in the spirit.

Bella smiled when she pictured everyone's joy on Christmas morning. Her smile slipped when she remembered handing Grace over to Charlie and Sue when they left with the Pack late Christmas Day.

All of the Cullens felt the loss when the Pack left because they were the last of the tribe to evacuate. Fortunately, it would only be a temporary separation.

Bella was jarred back to reality with the sudden loss of sound as her family had stopped laughing and playing abruptly.

Had she been human, her heart would have been pounding in her ears so loudly with fear that she would have been surprised to hear their approach. They would have undoubtedly been able to hear her racing heart and smell her fear. Fortunately, she was no longer a fragile human. She was a powerful vampire. With this in mind, Bella rose from her spot under the tree and walked to join her family as the Volturi approached.

_Author's Note: If you are enjoying this tale, please let me know which parts are your favorites… _


	60. Part 59

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. All recognizable characters belong to SM.

Happily Ever After is Worth Fighting For:

A Bella and Edward Story Part 59

The weather seemed to reflect the mood in the clearing. The sun that had been shining so brilliantly earlier had disappeared behind ominous grey clouds.

Aro, Caius and Marcus, the Volturi leaders, were followed into the clearing by 32 members of the Guard. The most notable members of the Guard included Jane, Alec, Demetri, Felix, Renata and Chelsea.

Bella had warned the family about their gifts so that they wouldn't be caught off guard.

Jane enjoyed creating illusions of pain and her twin brother Alec was able to block others' senses. This usually made them a lethal team. Demetri had the ability to track anyone once he has the tenor of their mind and Felix was known for his exceptional physical strength and speed. This pair made escape from the Volturi nearly impossible. Renata, like Bella, was classified as a shield. She never strayed far from Aro. Finally there was Chelsea, who could manipulate emotional bonding and was solely responsible for keeping members of the Volturi loyal to the coven. She could also destroy bonds if ordered to do so by Aro or Caius. Bella had asked Edward to monitor her thoughts carefully. She wanted to be ready just in case. The children assured her that if Chelsea tried to use her gift to hurt their family, they would ensure that she lost it.

It was actually quite impressive to watch thirty five vampires who were finely robed in black hood cloaks move towards them. If it weren't so terrifying, it would actually be awe-inspiring.

As soon as the Volturi entered the clearing, the Cullens realized that something was off. In the final book, Aro and Caius had arrived with their wives and there had been witnesses. Their absence put the Cullen family on edge.

Carlisle stepped forward and extended a warm greeting to Aro, Caius and Marcus.

"Hello, my friends. Welcome to Forks." Carlisle said with a friendly smile.

Bella and Tobias had been certain that Aro meant them harm and although they had been correct about everything up to this point, Carlisle had secretly hoped that his friendship would sway Aro to show mercy on his family. Staring into Aro's hate filled face; he saw there was no hope. His smile fell and was replaced with a look of sadness. Apparently, he'd been wrong about the value of their friendship. If he was wrong about that, was it possible that he'd been wrong about other things too.

Bella's heart broke for Carlisle. She knew that his secret hope had been shattered. He had once said that Aro's only flaw was that he was so consumed by what he didn't have that he often forgot all about what he did have. Usually Caius and Marcus were able to keep him in line so Carlisle had trouble believing that he was a threat especially after their years of friendship.

In her heart, Bella wanted to believe as Carlisle did since in the Books, Aro coveted their talents. Sadly, logic won out. In this reality, he appeared to want to destroy them all for daring to threaten their world. Otherwise, why show up with no witnesses.

"Carlisle, we were informed that you and your coven were a threat to all that we hold dear. At first, I couldn't bring myself to believe that of you, since you had always been a pacifist. However after consulting with a well know see-er, I found that I was mistaken. As I look at your coven standing before me, I see for myself irrefutable proof." Aro said coldly.

"What have you to say in your defense?" Caius demanded.

"Nothing." Carlisle said simply.

This response seemed to throw the Volturi and muttering ensued.

Aro, raised his hand to silence them and then studied Carlisle intently for a moment through narrowed eyes.

"Nothing!?" Caius exclaimed incredulously.

"That is correct. My family and I have done nothing that requires defending. We have not broken any rules and have harmed no one." Carlisle said calmly.

"Have you looked in a mirror, lately?" Caius asked with a sneer.

"Our appearance is just one of the miraculous side effects of Bella's venom." Carlisle said and then took the time to tell them about the birth of the twins and Bella's transformation.

"So, as you can see, we mean no harm." Carlisle finished.

"No harm?" Aro asked in quiet fury.

Caius inclined his head and grumbled something to Aro that Bella couldn't make out but she didn't need to hear the words to recognize the sentiment behind them.

Bella was seized with the desire to tear him to pieces. Edward, wrapped his arms around her in a reassuring gesture which calmed her considerably.

"In that lovely little story you just told, you neglected to mention the gifts the twins possess. We know that your coven is now more powerful than the Volturi and you cannot be permitted to exist. It would be better for all if you just quietly disappear." Caius spat.

Carlisle opened his mouth to object but was forestalled by Aro.

"Our gifts are legendary. Vampires around the world fear us without our having to do anything. So even if your brats strip us of them, it won't matter because we outnumber you and I assure you that not one of you will live to tell the tale." Aro said with an evil smile.

"Yes, 35 of us against 8 of you shouldn't take too long. If it is any consolation, we'll make it quick." Caius assured them.

Bella kept her expression emotionless however she squeezed Edward's hand in her anxiety. This was not at all how she had expected things to go. She wasn't alone. The other Cullen couples were holding onto each other and preparing for the worst.

Edward however wasn't the least bit anxious. He grinned widely and winked at his wife. He turned his gaze back to the Volturi and a little huff of laughter puffed out of his nose.

His reaction certainly caught the Volturi's attention.

"I'd reconsider if I were you." Edward said with a laugh.

Before anyone could question him, the Volturi tensed in alarm as they were surrounded.

From the back, the wolf pack took their place, to the amazement of the Cullens.

"Wolves?! Caius screeched as his eyes shifted fearfully between them.

From the right was a group of vampires that was being lead by a vampire that looked oddly like Charlie Swan. His kind smile and wink at Bella made her realize that she was finally seeing her Uncle Tobias.

"The Romanians?!" Aro gasped in shock as he gazed in the direction of Tobias's group.

If that wasn't enough of a shock, from the left were all of the vampire friends of the Cullens who had come to their aid in the final book.

Judging from their near human appearances, they had all clearly been transformed thanks to Eleazar and Carmen.

There was Tanya and Anthony, Eleazar and Carmen, Kate and Garrett, the Egyptian Coven: Tia, Amun, Benjanim and Kebi, the Amazonian coven: Zafrina, Senna, and Kachiri, the European Nomads: Alistair, Charles, and Makenna, the American nomads: Peter and Charlotte, Mary, and Randall and the Irish coven: Siobhan, Liam, and Maggie.

Leading the group was none other than Alice and Jasper. Alice and Jasper broke apart from the group and joined their family.

"I'm sorry that I was such a brat, Bella. I wanted to apologize as soon as I left but I figured a grand gesture would prove my sincerity a whole lot more." Alice said with tentative smile.

Bella let out an unnecessary breathe that she hadn't realize that she'd been holding. "As far as grand gestures go, Alice, I don't think anyone could top this." Bella said as she embraced her sister at long last.

The Cullens finally reunited, turned their attention back to the Volturi.

_Author's Note: If you are enjoying this tale, please let me know which parts are your favorites… _


	61. Part 60

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. All recognizable characters belong to SM.

Happily Ever After is Worth Fighting For:

A Bella and Edward Story Part 60

Bella had never understood the expression; the tension was so thick that you could cut it with a knife. Not until this moment, that is. The Volturi seemed to radiate tension as they took in the vampires and the wolves that surrounded them. Caius was doing some odd vampiric version of the pee-pee dance as he took in the wolves. The rest of the Volturi realizing that Caius was a lost cause, kept their eyes on Aro. Aro's baleful glare remained on the Romanian coven.

"Vladimir and Stefan used to rule along with other Romanian vampires about 1500 years ago. The Volturi overthrew them and destroyed their castle. After the rebellion, it became apparent that Vladimir and Stefan were the only survivors of their coven. They were no longer viewed as a threat and were not destroyed because they were living proof of the Volturi's power." Carlisle explained in undertones to his family.

"It seems that they will finally be able to witness the fall of their enemies." Esme murmured.

"You have allowed power to go to your head, Aro." Vladimir said with a smirk.

"We have waited a long time to see you humbled and are glad to be able to witness it firsthand." Stefan said with glee.

Aro whipped around to glare at Carlisle, absolutely incandescent with rage. "This trap that you have set for us is your idea of no harm?"

"Aro, I have always considered you a dear friend. I have never and would never harm you. That would go against everything that I believe in. My family is just as surprised about this as you are." Carlisle spluttered indignantly.

"Carlisle speaks the truth." Stefan spoke up in Carlisle's defense.

"This meeting was set in motion over 300 years ago." Vladimir said.

"While the Volturi were abusing their power by destroying covens and stealing away gifted vampires, we have been biding our time." Stefan said.

"We met a seerer, named Anna, who prophesized of your downfall and we have had the pleasure of being instrumental in this." Vladimir gloated.

Edward eyes widened and he motioned for his family to lean in as he whispered what he had overheard from the Romanians' thoughts.

"Apparently, Tobias was Anna's singer. She turned him without a moment's hesitation because she had waited almost a century for him to be born. You'll never believe what Tobias' gift is. He's also a shield! Bella, the reason that we've never been able to track where the letters from Tobias come from is because he can shield his very existence leaving no scent or tracks to follow. It's utterly fascinating!" Edward whispered.

"So, no magic wands involved?" Bella asked with a pout.

"No, Sweetheart." Edward said consolingly while trying to hide his smile.

"The bottom line is that your time of absolute power is over." Stefan stated.

"So you plan to rule now, Carlisle?" Aro asked.

"Aro, you know full well that I have never been interested in power. I love the life that I lead. I love my family and friends. I am very content in my life and do not wish to change that." Carlisle said as he gazed lovingly at his family and then his friends.

"My family and I have no intention of ruling. As long as the Volturi uses their gifts for good instead of evil and stop destroying covens just to obtain gifted vampires, we are happy to let things remain as they are." Carlisle said soothingly.

"Will we be required to change our diets?" Aro asked through suspicious eyes.

"That is a decision that you each have to make for yourselves." Carlisle said.

"It would be nice not to hide anymore." Jane said wistfully.

"I am sure that any of us who have already undergone the change would be happy to change any of you that wish it." Carlisle offered.

Around him all of his friends agreed.

The Volturi seemed divided. Some definitely liked the idea and the others seemed too set in their ways. Aro seeing that the only way to keep his position of power, diminished as it was, was to go along with the majority. He did this with as much flare as an award winning actor and then instructed the Volturi to retreat.

The wolves moved aside and let them pass. It wasn't until they had left the area that the celebration began. It lasted well into the evening. It wasn't until the twins started to drift off to sleep in the arms of Uncle Tobias that everyone decided to return to their homes.

Uncle Tobias tucked in the twins and then turned to Bella.

"They say that 'Hindsight is 20/20'. That is why I sent the books to you. I am so proud of how things turned out. Not only were countless lives spared but so much unnecessary pain was avoided. Well done." He said as he hugged her.

"It wasn't an easy road but it was certainly worth every minute of it." Bella said and they went downstairs to join the others.

The Cullen family, finally reunited, sat in companionable silence while Stefan and Vladimir sat in the corner plotting.

While they were happy that the Volturi would no longer be able to terrorize other vampires, they had hoped for some bloodshed. Anna assured them that things wouldn't always go smoothly and there would be plenty of time to watch Caius and Aro humbled repeatedly. This news seemed to cheer them up considerably.

Bella and Edward slipped away from the others after obtaining a promise from Uncle Tobias to spend some quality time with them. They had plenty of questions for him but for tonight Bella and Edward just wanted some time alone, so they went to their meadow.

Edward sat on his favorite rock with Bella cradled in his arms. As the sun started to rise, Edward rested his forehead against Bella's and said, "Our Happily Ever After was worth fighting for."

Bella smiled lovingly, at her husband and the father of her children, as she remembered the words that she said to Edward the first time they met. She kissed him passionately and then looked him in the eyes.

"Truer words had never been spoken." She said with a sigh.

_Author's Note: If you are enjoying this tale, please let me know which parts are your favorites… _


	62. Banner Request

Dear Readers,

I am looking for someone who can make a banner for my stories. Please let me know if you can help.

Regards,

Humble4


End file.
